Divinity, Demonic, Gods, and even more Confusion!
by QuintustheHedgehog
Summary: Quintus fell into a pool and suddenly there are ten of him! How will his friends react?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! And welcome back to my stories! This is the sequel to Chaotic, Harmonic, Godly, and Slightly Confused!

Pinkie: Yes! In the last story, Quintus had been split into several different versions of him! He left for Twilight's and he had to wait for this story to get there

Original Quintus: Don't remind me. SP and Triforce won't stop fighting over the sword, Fox Quintus somehow manages to get ticked off at everything I say, Dark is always a jerk to Riolu, and Alicorn WONT SHUT UP! Am I really this annoying?

Pinkie and I: Yes.

Me: Oh yeah, and I forgot to say: If your OC was in the last story, it's in this one unless you want out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Divinity, Demonic, Gods, and even more confusion!<strong>

Chapter 1: So who are you guys?

As Pinkie said, Quintus had been split into different versions of him. Since all of them were named Quintus, they went by what type of Quintus they were. They were Original (The winged hedgehog who was in the last story), Dark was the evil Quintus, Alicorn was an Alicorn (Obviously) that was yellow with a blue mane and a gold star with blue angel wings for a cutie mark, Werehog was just Quintus's Werehog form, Fox was a green fox with two tails and blue eyes like most of the others, SP was a human dressed in medieval style armor, a shining spot on his left palm, and he was playing keep away with their sword (Kuldr Brisingr), Triforce was another human dressed in a yellow version of Link's (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess) suit with a blue cap and he was the one SP was playing keep away with, Chaos was Blue with Yellow highlights and kept flicking tiny chaos spears at everyone, ANOTHER human dressed in overalls and a blue cap with a 'Q' on the front was Star, and finally a black hedgehog with violet eyes and dark blue highlights (He also had two katanas in a sheath on his back.).

The ten heroes were walking to Twilight's house so they could find out what had happened to them.

Once they arrived (Without anyone noticing, somehow.), Original knocked on Twilight's door and the ten heroes waited. Finally Twilight answered the door, and her eyes widened when she saw Alicorn.

She tackled him to the ground and started asking rapid-fire questions:

"How tall are you?" "About five foot ten" "what's your wingspan?" "Eight feet each." "What's your name?" "Quintus the Divine being" "Why- wait. Quintus?" Twilight asked."  
>"YEP!" all ten said at once. "Uhhhh… What happened to you? And why is one of you an Alicorn?" Twilight asked original Quintus.<p>

"Well, this morning I was flying around when I suddenly hit my head on a boulder. The boulder had moved to reveal a cavern of some sort. I was looking at the ceiling of the place when I fell into a large pool. I pulled myself out to see these guys staring at me." Original explained.

"My guess would be that you fell into the Mirrorpool, although it should have just multiplied the original you." Twilight said.

"We were kinda a god. It's not that easy to copy a god." The black hedgehog said, and everyone looked at him.

"Which part of me are you anyway? I know Riolu is my Pokemon self, and that Triforce is me from Hyrule, but who are you?" Original asked.

"Hmph. If you must know, I am Sol Quintus." He said. "Sol? Doesn't that mean sun? So…You're Celestia Quintus?" Original asked, snickering a bit.

"If we weren't the same guy, I would so punch you in the face right now." Sol said. "You know, I just realized I've been arguing with myself the whole way here. That doesn't sound healthy does it?" Original asked, making himselves snicker.

Dark didn't laugh though, he just looked at Twilight.

"Just change us back. I can't stand another second with these idiots." He pleaded, and everyone glared at him.

"Well, I can try using the spell I used to get rid of the Pinkie clones." Twilight said. None of the Quintuses were surprised that Pinkie had been cloned before. At all.

Twilight aimed her horn at Triforce and fired. All of the Quintuses fell to the ground in pain. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Twilight apologized. The ten all had mixed reactions, with Dark being the most unforgiving, obviously.

"Well, _that_ didn't work. Probably because we're not clones, we're parts." SP said.

"Maybe if I get the others, they'll have an idea or two." Twilight said, and she ran off to get the others.

"So… what do we do until she gets back?" Riolu asked, but then suddenly an unseen force started pulling him. Only Riolu. He was pulled from the library and in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey wait up!" Fox said and the other Quintuses started following him.

Riolu stopped at the edge of Applejack's property, where Blade was. Blade stared at the weird creature.

"What the heck are you?" He asked. "I'm a Riolu! Quintus the Riolu, to be exact." Riolu said, and then the other Quintuses arrived.

"Hey Quintus! This weird little guy is saying he's you! And… who are the guys with you?" Blade asked, confused.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" Riolu said. "The little guy _is_ me, Blade. I got into an incident and got split into pieces. Allow me to introduce Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, Quintus, and the little guy you summoned somehow is Quintus." Quintus introduced.

Blade was a little confused, but he had another question: "Why did you come here? I just used my shout for summoning Dragons because I was bored, and suddenly you guys all show up." He said.

"Actually we were just following Riolu, who has our Pokeworld energy, which is the Dragon Plate. Or, part of it at least." Sol explained.

"That would explain how I summoned you. Why didn't you just go to Twilight?" Blade asked.

"We did, but then you brought us here. Twilight went off to go get the rest of the main six." Werehog explained.

"Well, I have Fluttershy with me, and Applejack is over there in her house." Blade said, and he led them over to a spot with Fluttershy was sitting. She looked up when she heard them approach and her eyes widened when she saw Riolu. She tackled him in a hug.

"Oh my goodness you're so adorable!" Fluttershy exclaimed, and Riolu struggled against her grasp.

"Uh, Fluttershy? Could you let go of Quintus now?" Blade asked, and the Pegasus looked up.

"Quintus? This isn't Quintus, I'm pretty sure he's an adorable animal I haven't seen before." Fluttershy said, hugging Riolu tighter.

"You know, this adorable little animal has a name and lungs, you know!" Riolu gasped out. Fluttershy dropped Riolu in surprise. "You can talk!" She exclaimed.

"De ja vu. This is how you reacted when we first met, isn't it?" Original asked, getting Fluttershy's attention.

"Quintus? Why are there so many of you?" She asked, seeing the other 8.

"Mirrorpool." Werehog said offhandedly. "Oh." "Yeah, Twilight is gathering the other Main Six so we're in the area because of Blade. You guys head to Twilight's Library. Werehog, Sol and I will get Applejack." Original said.

As the three hero walked towards the barn, Werehog saw AJ bucking some Apples and the three walked over to her.

"Hey Applejack! The Main Six are gathering and I was in the area so I decided to get you and save Twilight the trouble." Original said, and the cowpony looked up.

"Sure thing! I just-." She started, but then she saw Werehog and Sol behind him.

"Hold on, there's two weird individuals behind ya." AJ said, pulling out her lasso. Sound familiar?

After the 30 seconds it took Quintus to register what she meant, two mummified hedgehogs were on the ground behind him.

"Umm, Applejack? Those two guys are split personalities of me. Meet Werehog and Sol." Original introduced. Werehog used his strength to brake free while Sol used his Pyrokinetic ability to burn the rope. The two stood up and brushed themselves off, then shook hands/hoofs with Applejack.

"Nice to meet y'all, Quintus and Quintus. Sorry about tying you both up like that." AJ apologized. "No problem." Werehog said. "Yeah, no need to apologize." Sol said. "C'mon, let's go. Twilight is probably waiting with Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow by now." Original said, and they took off towards the library.

When they arrived, they found the other Mobians, the Bazitrans, and the rest of the Main Six waiting.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting _forever_." SP said. "Actually we all just got here five minutes ago." Star said, twirling his hat on his index finger.

"Yay! Ten Quintuses!" Mindy cheered. All of the Quintuses tensed up when she said that, and each disappeared in their own way. Sol disappeared in a puff of black fire, Chaos used chaos control, SP used invisibility magic on himself, Star used a special flower of some sort to disappear, Werehog hid behind his wings, Alicorn used invisibility magic, Dark disappeared in a bit of dark smoke, blah blah blah and so Fox was the only one who couldn't disappear with magic. Triforce reappeared for a moment and handed Fox a smoke bomb before redisappearing. Fox threw the smoke bomb and was gone.

"That…was weird." Joe said. "Yeah, usually he only runs away screaming." Coin joked. "I have an idea where they might be hiding." Sora said, and he walked over to a nearby closet and knocked once on the door. All ten Quintuses fell out of the closet instantly. "Umm… Hi." Triforce said.

After they all got to their feet, they smiled. "You know, we could be the next Houdini!" They all said at once. "So, now the problem everyone is wondering: How do we get Quintus back to normal?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we could try a combining spell and see what happens." SP volunteered. "We'd have a higher chance of living if we were stuck in a giant blender." Alicorn argued.

"I just want these guys gone." Dark said. "Well what if I want to stay separate?" Riolu asked, sticking out his tongue. "What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked, glaring at the little pokemon. "It means maybe I don't want to be stuck with _you_ again." Riolu growled, glaring at the fox.

"Yeah, I guess I don't want to be stuck with Shining Palm anytime soon." Triforce said. Original sensed a fight coming on, so he told everyone they might want to back up a bit. Chaos knew something bad was about to happen between the others so he focused on the Master Emerald shard inside of him. "Chaos-CONTROL!" He shouted, and all the Quintuses were teleported outside to a large field.

Triforce, SP, Riolu, and Dark were too angry to notice, and they all went into their dark forms. Or in Dark's case, Demonic form.

Triforce's suit turned black and his eyes turned black with red pupils, SP's palm turned black and his eyes loft their pupils. In Riolu's case, where his blue fur was, it turned black, and where his gray fur was, it turned white. His eyes turned into blue fire and his aura turned black. The others all watched in fascination and fear. Who will win the fight? Tune in next chapter to find out!

* * *

><p>Ok, we started.<p>

Pinkie: YAAAAAY!

Quintus: Uhh, I won't literally share my duplicate's pain, will I?

Me: Sorry, but you will. I'm going to take a break until Sunday. I've been doing a chapter per day, and I'm beat. Hope you readers understand. I will be able to accept three additional OCs for this story. You can leave them in a review for when I get back. This is Quintus the Godhog, Signing out.

Quintus: BYEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2: AGH! PARASPRITES!

Chapter 2: AGH! PARASPRITES!

Me: I'm BACK!

Quintus (Sarcastically) :Oh, someone pinch me, this is such an amazing occurrence.

Me: Shut up. Only one OC so far, and I'm not going to use him. Putting 'ultra mega' before every single adjective used to describe him does not make him awesome, Werewolf.

Pinkie: On a less negative note, the next chapter is here! YAY!

Quintus: Now can we just get on to that? Please? I've been so _bored_ without anything to do except wait for you to write this chapter.

Me: Awww, you DO care!

Quintus: Shut up, no I don't. TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: AGH! PARASPRITES!

* * *

><p>Riolu charged an aura sphere in his hands while Dark opened his wings. SP held up Kuldr Brisingr and Triforce held up another sword. It was of medium length and looked like Link's master sword only angel wings instead of bat. He called it his Goro steel sword because Gorons had given it to him after he had helped them with a favor.<p>

Riolu charged at Dark and slammed the A.S. into him. The dark hedgehog got shot into the distance, but then came flying back and tackled Riolu.

Meanwhile, with the other Quintuses, Original was looking around for his Gauntlet, and as everyone arrived, he found it and was about to put it on when Sonic asked what he was doing.

"Well, I remembered that my Divine Form relies on all my other energies. Ergo, if I put on my gauntlet, it should draw power from those four and knock them out. Like this." Original said, and he put the glove on.

As he said, the four Quintuses instantly fell unconscious, as did all the other Quintuses.

"Oops. Forgot they fuel Divinity as well." Original said, and he focused his power back into the other parts.

Sol sat up quickly and shot fire at original, singing his feathers.

"Never. Do that. Again." He spat angrily. "Ok, ok. I won't." Original said. He walked over to the Quintuses that had been fighting and smacked Dark upside the head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He asked. "I'm only as dumb as you are." Dark said. "OK I'm pretty sure I'm not this much of a jerk though." Original answered.

"Shut up." Dark said. The hedgehogs walked over to the other fighters and woke them up. Then everyone went home except Fluttershy who went to feed the animals.

She found a small little orb with wings and insect eyes underneath a bush. She smiled and decided to keep it as a pet along with her rabbit. But first she thought she should ask Twilight what it was so she could take care of it properly.

She put the little creature in her mane and set off for Golden Oaks Library. On the way she encountered Pinkie walking with original Quintus.

"Hello Pinkie. Hi Quintus. I found this adorable little creature in Everfree forest and I was taking it to Twilight so she could tell me what it was. Would you like to see him?" Fluttershy asked, reaching behind her.

For some reason, she brought out not one, but _two_ of the little creatures.

"That's weird. I only remember having one of these little guys." Fluttershy said, scratching her head in confusion.

Pinkie and Quintus had each taken one look at the small animals and jumped away.

"Ick! A Parasprite!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Ack! A bug!" Quintus shouted.

"Well what's wrong with bugs? And what's a Parasprite?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't remember. Bad history with insects and arachnids, that's for sure, though." Quintus answered. "A Parasprite is a really nasty pest that- Oh my gosh I need a trombone!" Pinkie exclaimed, and she grabbed Quintus's hand and took off in a pink blur.

"Well that was weird. You're not pests though, are you little guys?" Fluttershy asked the Parasprites, who only shook their heads. "I didn't think so. C'mon, let's get to Twilight's house." She said, and they were off again.

After a while, the Pegasus arrived at Twilight's house to find the rest of the main six (No, Alicorn is not there.) talking about how to get Quintus back to normal. RD noticed Fluttershy and asked, "Hey Flutters what's up?"

"Well I was feeding the animals and I found this cute little animal and- Wait a second I thought there were only two!" Fluttershy exclaimed, finding five Parasprites. "I only have enough room in my cottage for one of these little guys. Could each of you take one?" She asked.

The others all said yes and they each took a Parasprite then left. Twilight started studying the small creature and tried feeding it an apple. The little thing ate it in one bite, and then it flew off into the bathroom, somehow closing and locking the door behind itself.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Twilight asked, and she unlocked the door using her magic to find two Parasprites.

"What the-? I only got _one_ of you from Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed.

With Pinkie and Quintus, the two had stopped at Pinkie's room and gotten a trombone, along with an accordion, a tuba, a set of drums, and a cupcake for each of them.

"OK, we still need maracas, a saxophone, a violin, and an Ocarina." Pinkie said.

"OK I think that Triforce can play that last one but why are we getting all these instruments?" Quintus asked. "The Parasprites love music so we're going to make a three person band and lead them out of town before they destroy everything." Pinkie explained.

"Oh, OK. So where are we supposed to get maracas, a saxophone, and a violin?" Quintus asked.

"That's easy! Two of my friends specialize in instruments, although they don't always get along. C'mon!" Pinkie said, and she grabbed Quintus's hand again and took off.

With Rarity, she had taken her Parasprite and left it in her sewing room for a moment to go get her little sister only to return to see that the bug had eaten the new dress she had been working on!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THE NEW DRESS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON! THAT BUG ATE IT!" That's what I just said.

With RD, the speedster had left the room to get herself a snack to find a small army of Parasprites in her fridge, all the food gone. "HEY! I had the last of my fruit salad in there!" The Pegasus said, and Sonic dashed into the room.

"What's wrong?" The blue blur asked, then he saw the Parasprites. "Oooooooh. That's what's wrong." He said.

"No, I was talking about the furniture arrang- OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BUGS!" RD shouted.

With Applejack, those stupid bugs had eaten a large supply of her apples. She is currently just standing there with one of her eyes twitching as her hard work is being eaten.

Back with Quintus and Pinkie, the two had walked around Ponyville until Pinkie had led them to two houses, one with a techno remix of the My Little Pony theme blaring out of it, the other one had Sonic Underground's theme in a classical remix.

Two people were outside, arguing about something that couldn't be heard over the music.

Pinkie pulled out her Party Cannon and fired a blast of confetti into the air. The two arguing ponies stopped arguing and walked over to them.

"Could you please tell Vinyl Scratch here that Classical music is much better than the garbage she listens to?" One of them asked. "No way! Techno music is so cooler than her oldies music!" The one identified as Vinyl Scratch said.

Quintus scratched his head in deep thought. "Well, I was around when most Classical music was composed and I find it one of my favorite musical genres, although I find that Techno music is pretty awesome as well. Sorry, I have to say that they're a tie for the number two spot on my favorite genres list." He said. The two pony's mouths dropped open.

"Second!? What is in first!?" They asked at the same time. Quintus smiled at them.

"Rock 'n' Roll." He said. (That actually is my favorite music.)

"Heyweneedinstrumentsit'sasuperimportantemergency!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The two ponies were obviously used to the energetic girl talking like that so they just nodded their heads.

"Of course Pinkie what do you need?" The one who wasn't Vinyl asked. (Sorry, I forgot her name.:P)

"We need maracas, a saxophone, and a violin. Would you be able to get that for us?" Quintus asked.

"Of course! I'll get the maracas and Saxophone, you get the violin." Vinyl said and they each ran into their house, coming out a few minutes later with the needed instruments.

"Thanks Vinyl! Thanks other Pony whose name the author can't remember ergo neither can I!" Pinkie called out as she shook the maracas a bit while Quintus carried the Sax and the Violin.

With Fluttershy, the rest of the main six had arrived at her cottage and each had a few buckets of Parasprites that they all dumped out in front of her house.

They all started complaining at once but suddenly Blade and Ensis were launched from the roof of Fluttershy's cottage with a pillar of Parasprites underneath them. They landed on the ground next to the main six and Blade slowly stood up while Ensis counted the little birds circling her head.

"Uhhhhh, I think you have a pest problem, Fluttershy." Blade said. "GEE, YOU THINK!?" Everyone asked.

Suddenly Gold ran over with the Tails, Sonic, Sora, and Comet.

"I (gasp) was out sparring with these guys and Tails and I had walked into the library to find an army of bugs eating everything! After a moment they noticed us and started trying to eat the fur off our tails! So we ran back to the others and they all had the weird bugs attacking them so we all ran here to see if Fluttershy knew any thing- Oh." Gold said as he noticed all the Parasprites.

"Ummm, I take it you guys have a pest problem too?" Comet asked, whom everyone glared at for stating the absolutely obvious.

Suddenly Quintus and Pinkie appeared, holding the instruments.

"Hey do any of you guys know where Triforce Quintus is?" Original Quintus asked, then he and Pinkie noticed all the Parasprites and Pinkie said, "Never mind. We'll find him." And they took back off.

"That was very sudden and random, but then again it _was_ Quintus and Pinkie." Sora said. Everyone agreed that that was a perfectly logical answer and moved on.

"So how are we supposed to get rid of these little demons?" Sonic asked, pointing at the thousands of insects before them.

"Well they are immune to magic. I tried blowing them up multiple times." Twilight said. "And they can just eat whatever type of cage we put them in." Applejack added.

"So what does that leave us? Do we just wait for them to eat the entire town then have them move to another town?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we could try leading them away." Gold volunteered.

"With what? Any food we bring out will be eaten the second those bugs see it. Watch." Blade said, and he plucked a small berry from a nearby bush. The second the berry was in view, about thirty Parasprites flew up and attacked his hand. He just held up his hand and showed it to them like it was nothing, and after a moment the Parasprites finished the berry and left his hand.

"Uhh, how are you not screaming in pain?" Gold asked.

"I tried to have breakfast this morning. That and bug fangs are pretty wimpy when you compare them with the fangs of a fifty-foot tall, winged, fire-breathing lizard." Blade answered.

"OK, so we can't lead them out. What do we do?" Tails asked.

Suddenly everyone heard music coming from the direction of Ponyville. The group dashed there to find Pinkie, Triforce, and Quintus (Yeah I'm just calling Original that now.) playing music and marching in the direction of the Everfree forest.

Triforce was playing the Ocarina while Pinkie played the accordion, the maracas, and the tuba. Quintus played the trombone, drums, and violin.

The trio had a growing line of Parasprites behind them. They picked up the beat a little bit and walked faster.

After a few minutes all the Parasprites were following them and they made a beeline for the forest. Having made it to the middle of the forest a few minutes later they stopped playing their music and took off, leaving the Parasprites behind them.

As they ran, Quintus looked to Pinkie.

"That was fun! The town should be invaded by small beings more often!" He said, and Pinkie smiled. "Yup! But can't we just play music _without_ the town-eating Parasprites?" She asked, and Quintus laughed.

They arrived at the (Half-eaten) Parasprite free town to find the main six along with Gold, Blade, Ensis, Comet, Sonic, Tails, and Sora waiting for them.

"How did you guys do that?" Tails asked.

"Well everypony loves music right?" Pinkie answered with a question. "The bugs love music so we played a tune and led them back into the forest." Triforce explained.

"OK. Now what?" Gold asked. Suddenly the light defenders, the other Mobians, and the rest of the Quintuses walked over.

"What did we miss?" Mindy asked.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok, we're done!<p>

Pinkie: YAYYYY!

Me: You're going to say that every time I say something positive, aren't you?

Pinkie: YAAAYY!

Me: Yeah, I thought so.

Pinkie: YAAAAAAY!

Me: Please shut up.

Pinkie: No. YAYYYYYY!

Quintus: OK before the author explodes, He owns nothing except The Light Defenders and I. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Sonic belongs to SEGA. All OCs belong to their respectful owners. Goodnight everybody! I am fully aware it isn't even noon yet. I just wanted to say that.


	3. Chapter 3: There can be only one!

Chapter 3: There can be only one!

Me: We're back!

Quintus (Pointing at the other Quintuses): And we're going to try to get rid of these guys! Eventually.

Other Quintuses: HEY!

Pinkie: Hiya! TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: There can be only one!<p>

After explaining to everyone about the Parasprites, Quintus and Triforce walked back to their little spot in the forest.

When they arrived, all the other Quintuses were arguing about who was to sleep where. Eventually Quintus got pretty upset and tired so he shouted, "QUIET!" and everyQuintus looked up.

"OK, so there is only one spot but we're Quintuses for the sake of a bunch of people who all had a part in our creation! We can all ruff it tonight but in the morning we will try to set up more suitable living arrangements, OK?" He asked, and everyone nodded and found a spot to sleep in. After a moment Quintus realized he'd just used that trick that Fluttershy had used on the dragon. He shrugged it off and told himself he would ask her about it tomorrow.

In the morning, all the Quintuses woke up and started talking about new living arrangements.

After a while Fox suggested, "Well, why don't we just _build_ our own house?" and everyone thought about it.

"Well, we can either use Fox's idea or try to re-combine back into one Quintus." Werehog suggested.

"How about both? We can build a single house and then turn back to normal and live there." Sol said.

They all agreed that this was a better plan and went off to get the needed supplies and tools. They all took a large supply of money to exchange it for Bits first, of course.

With over 300,000 bits in his wallet (Rupees are worth way more than bits.), Triforce set off for tools.

With about the same amount of cash, Sol took off to get brick and whatever the glue used for bricks is called. (Curse you, inability to remember what that stuff is called!)

Having a slightly bigger supply of money, Star left to go get… I don't know, house stuff. As did everyone else.

After an hour or so, they all gathered with the needed supplies in a space of flat land that Riolu had bought.

(One construction of a building that is about to be described later…)

All the Quintuses stood in front of the building they had built. It had taken them 2 ½ days to build it themselves, and it had turned out surprisingly well.

It was a two-story building with a bedroom with five sets of bunk beds (In case they couldn't get back to normal.), a kitchen with a large fridge in which some cupcakes from Pinkie were (They had yet to go to the market to get bread and stuff.), a small library that had a few books from Twilight in it, a dining room, a bathroom, a guest room, a room with provisions and a solid steel door that had a large lock on it (You know, in case Mindy or the Dark Ones came.), and a room with a large couch and a view of the town.

After being satisfied that the house itself was done, they turned to Quintus and Dark, the only two who had any money left.

"Don't even ask. I'm not buying a meal for ten before we all try to turn back to normal. We are going to Twilight's house first to see if she has any ideas on how to get us back to normal." Quintus said, and they left to G.O.L.

When they arrived, they found that Twilight _did_ have an idea, or at least a theory.

"Well, all of your parts are a type of energy you can use, right?" She asked. "There is actually a few more of us but he was only in the Mirrorpool for a few seconds." Dark said, pointing at Quintus.

"Anyway, you are all a few of Quintus's powers. Therefore, if we use a bunch of whatever type of power each part is along with a proper combining spell, we can get each part back into one part. We should start with Alicorn, since Harmony energy will be the easiest power to get." Twilight said.

After gathering the Main Six along with the Elements of Harmony, the group walked off towards a clearing where no one would get hurt by the Harmony Blast.

Twilight, Pinkie, RD, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity all started charging energy into Alicorn.

After a moment, he started floating into the air, and then Twilight cast her combining spell.

After a bright flash of light, everyone saw that Alicorn was gone, and that Original Quintus was wearing the Element of Joy.

"Yay! It worked!" Pinkie shouted. Quintus smiled.

"Yep. But we still need Chaos, Sol, Star, Triforce, Werehog, SP, Riolu, Fox, and Dark to return to one." Quintus said. He looked at his Element and focused on it. After a moment, he suddenly transformed into Alicorn.

"Cool! I can turn into forms that return to me!" Quintus exclaimed, and then he turned back to normal.

"OK, I should ask Gold about getting rid of Fox, I think he my Eon energy form." Quintus said, and he grabbed the fox's hand and took off back towards the library.

Upon arrival he found that the arctic fox was _not_ there, but Tails told him that Gold was training with Sora and Comet near the edge of town.

Quintus thanked him and left for the described place. When he got there, he saw Gold and Comet dueling. After a moment, Fox shot a small Eon orb between them, making them look up.

"Hey guys. I found a way to get back to normal. Gold, I'm going to need a bit of help with this. Do you think you could hit fox and I with a fully charged Eon blast?" Quintus asked.

Gold looked confused at this. "Sure I could, but why?" He asked. "I need a large amount of Eon energy in order to get Fox and I back to one person." Quintus explained.

Gold nodded and started charging Eon. Fox also charged Eon around himself.

After a moment, Gold fired an Eon blast at Quintus and Fox.

The two were surrounded in energy and it was impossible to see them. After a moment, the blast faded away and there stood Quintus without Fox next to him.

"Whew, that worked. It was also excruciatingly painful." Quintus said. Suddenly he transformed into Fox and used some healing Eon on himself.

"Cool, I can turn into Fox at will now too." Quintus said, then he turned back to normal.

"Thanks Gold! I should probably get Sol back next. Sora, could you turn into Fire Sora again?" He asked. Sora nodded and disappeared for a moment.

He reappeared with the flower from before and he transformed into Fire Sora.

Quintus quickly teleported away, then reappeared with Sol Quintus.

"OK, hit us with as much fire as you can, just don't use your Stellar Meteorite Smash, OK?" Quintus asked.

Sora nodded, and created a large blue fireball.

Sol took out his swords and started spinning in place, creating a black fire tornado.

Sora fired his…fire and it got sucked into Sol's tornado, as did Quintus.

After a moment, the tornado disappeared and Quintus was standing there holding Sol's swords. After a moment Quintus turned into Sol and shot some fire into the sky, then turned back.

"Awesome! Thanks Sora! I have to go find Chaos, Shadow, and Sonic now. Sayonara, pal!" Quintus said, and he took off.

After getting Chaos from his house, Sonic from RD's place, and Shadow from a tree in Sweet Apple Acres, he told the three about the plan, and Shadow charged a Chaos Blast, Chaos prepared his own move, and Sonic just stood there, being unable to do anything without a chaos emerald. (Which I am _not_ bringing in to this story. At least, not yet.)

Shadow fired his Chaos blast and Chaos let out a wave of Chaos energy around him.

When the dust cleared, Quintus was standing there, and he turned into chaos, his color switching from yellow with blue to blue with yellow.

He fired a chaos blast into the air then turned back to normal.

"Thanks you guys!" Quintus said. "Humph." Shadow said. "No problem! I didn't do anything, but…" Sonic trailed off. By then Quintus had gone off to find Werehog, so it didn't matter.

Quintus found the beast inside the kitchen of his house, and he dragged Werehog outside and they told Twilight to send a message to Princess Luna about their mission. She did and the two took off.

They arrived outside of the castle and lightly knocked on the door. A guard appeared and it was the same guard from last time.

"Umm, you can go right ahead sir." He said. Quintus thanked him and walked to Luna's room.

He knocked on the door and Luna opened it.

"Hello sir Quintus. What troubles thee?" Luna asked. "Ah, the Amulet you gave me is quite useful. Although the other day I found a magic pool and fell into it, causing my energies to take on their own physical forms. This is the physical form of the night energy in the amulet you gave me. Recently Twilight found a way to return each part to me. I need you to hit me with your magic, that way I can have my Night Energy back." Quintus said.

Luna was unsure, but she trusted the judgment of her sister's student. Luna fired a blast of her lunar energy and Quintus was surrounded in it.

When the magic cleared, Quintus was standing there wearing the Element Luna had given him. Quintus turned into his werehog form, then turned back.

"Thank you, Luna. It was good seeing you again, but I must be going. Goodbye!" Quintus said, and he left the room.

When he arrived, he realized that the Quintuses left would be impossible to get the energy of. Equestria didn't have pokemon, and he doubted anyone else here could use Dark Divinity Charge.

He set off to find Joe and found him at Rarity's house talking about something.

Quintus heard his name mentioned a few times then he stepped into view.

"Hey Joe! I need a question answered, about how _I_ get from world to world." Quintus said, shrugging off what he had heard.

"What is the question?" Joe asked. "How do I get from world to world? Do I use chaos control, or what?" Quintus asked.

"Oh, you usually just put the Gauntlet on and teleport. Why?" Joe asked.

"Twilight found a way to get my energies back. I need to get to the Pokemon world so I can have my chip of the Dragon Plate back. Thanks Joe! Bye!" Quintus said, and he left to go find Riolu.

He found the small pokemon trying to throw a rock at a cloud that was above Applejack.

Quintus grabbed Riolu by the scruff and put on his Golden Gauntlet, focusing on his power.

"DIVINITY- WARP!" Quintus shouted, and the two disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region…

Misty was taking a walk around town when suddenly she heard an explosion. She turned a corner and saw a small Riolu and…

"Quintus? Is that you?" Misty asked. The hedgehog looked up. "Mist?" Quintus asked (Nickname.)

"Oh, I hate it when you call me that! You are fully aware my name is Misty Ketchum!" The redhead exclaimed. (A/N: Yup. She just said that.)

Suddenly Quintus held his head in pain. All his Pokemon world memories were coming back.

After a minute he stood up. "Sorry. Misty, do you know where Ash is?" He asked.

Misty thought about it for a moment. "I think he just left to go visit Brock. Why?" She asked.

"IhadaprobleminthelastworldIwenttoandnowIneedabitofhelpfromArceus. BYE!" Quintus said, and he and Riolu took off.

After a while, they arrived at Brock's house.

Quintus knocked on the door and Ash answered it. His eyes widened when he saw Quintus and Riolu.

"Quintus? Is that you?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it's me. I need to know how to find either Arceus or Iris. Oh yeah and Misty wants you to buy milk on the way home." Quintus said. Ash chuckled a bit.

"Well, Iris is currently in Unova at her job being the champion. To find Arceus, you have to go to one of his temples and…" Ash began.

(One explanation of how to summon Arceus later…)

"Thanks Ash! I owe you one!" Quintus said as he and Riolu took off towards the nearest temple of Arceus. After an hour or so they arrived, and the two kneeled before Arceus's Statue.

"O mighty Arceus, hear our request. I was created partially by your will, and now that fraction of you has been separated from me. I need thine help in order to be restored." Quintus and Riolu said.

After a moment, the Mighty Alpha Pokemon of Awesomeness himself appeared in all his glory. (A/N: And yes, he is watching me write this.)

"What is it that you need, Quintus?" Arceus asked. "I need you to use Draco Meteor on me." Quintus said.

"Err, I try not to kill people these days." Arceus said. "Trust me. This will reunite me and my chip of the dragon plate." Quintus said. Arceus nodded and Teleported them outside, then used Draco Meteor.

A very large chunk of flaming rock suddenly came down from space and started hurling towards Quintus.

Once it did, a large explosion occurred. When it cleared, a large rock could be seen. A small chunk broke off the top and Quintus climbed out. He successfully transformed into Riolu then turned back.

"Thank you Arceus!" Quintus said, and he teleported back to Equestria.

Upon arrival, he realized that the only Quintuses left were SP, Triforce, and Star.

"Ugh. I hate my lives." Quintus said, and he set off to go find Star.

(One trip to the mushroom kingdom later…)

"OK, now I just need to find Triforce and go to Hyrule." Quintus said. He'd gotten some of his memories back of the Mushroom Kingdom.

He found the Sword-wielding, pointy eared human resting in a clearing in the forest.

Quintus teleported them into Castle Town, and they walked into Zelda's castle without Quintus causing a commotion.

Halfway there to Zelda's room they sensed a presence behind them. Or rather, two presences.

Quintus turned into Werehog while Triforce took out Goro Steel.

They turned around to see a man wearing exactly what Triforce was wearing, only green. Standing next to him was a woman with blue skin and- oh I suck at describing her when she becomes Princess Midna. Anyway they saw Link and Midna behind them.

Link had his sword out and Midna was charging a Twilight attack.

Seeing who it was, everyone sheathed his or her weapons.

Midna put a hand on her hip. "Well, look who's back in Hyrule." She said, and then giggled a bit. Link nodded.

"Yup. I need to know where Zelda is. And Link's help." Quintus said. Midna sighed. "The one day I get to come back to Hyrule and _he_ had to show up. Oh, well. C'mon. We were going to visit Zelda as well." She said, and the four walked to Zelda's room.

They entered and saw Zelda waiting for them. She looked a little surprised when she saw Quintus and Triforce, but she quickly covered that up.

"Welcome, Quintus. It is good to see you again. It is also nice to see you two, Midna and Link." The princess said.

"Hello Zelda. My apologies for interrupting Midna's and Link's visit, but I need help with something involving the Triforce." Quintus said.

"Well, what is it?" Zelda asked. "I got into an accident and it split most of my powers apart. A friend of mine discovered that by using the same type of energy as the piece, I could put that piece back in. Currently the only two parts left are the Triforce of Duty and my Dark side." Quintus answered.

"So, you are suggesting we use the Power of the Goddess to restore you?" Zelda asked. Quintus nodded.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, as did Link, and suddenly the ¾ of the Triforce present lit up, and Quintus and Triforce disappeared, then only Quintus re-appeared.

"Well? Do you still have the mark of the Triforce?" Midna asked after a moment. Quintus lifted his right Glove off a bit, and everyone could plainly see the mark glowing a bit on his hand.

"Thank you Zelda! I must be going now." Quintus said.

With that he teleported back to Equestria. He was _so_ tired from repetitive teleportation, but he had to get Dark back.

He found his negative form flying near Cloudsdale, and Quintus knew Dark wouldn't come willingly, so he tackled the hedgehog to the ground.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Dark asked as they plummeted o the ground. Quintus put his Gauntlet on and turned Divine. "I knew you wouldn't want to come back to me willingly so I had to take more intense actions." Quintus said as he altered his Divinity Charge slightly so it would be semi-dark D.C. Pure dark Divinity Charge was the second most destructive and dangerous material in the universe, and Quintus didn't want to risk hurting anyone.

"DIVINITY- WAVE!" Quintus shouted, and a huge blast of Semi-dark Divinity Charge was emitted from him, surrounding Dark.

Eventually the darkness disappeared to reveal Quintus standing there, finally one piece again.

"That- sucked." Quintus said, and he slowly flew to his house and fell unconscious on his bed.

* * *

><p>Me: Aaaaaaaaaaand done!<p>

Quintus: Well that wasn't so bad. I got my own house and my duplicates are gone now.

Dark: Hello!

Quintus: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! When did you get here?

Dark: When the author asked me to.

Quintus (While glaring at me): Get. Him. Out.

Me: Fine. Go away, Dark.

Dark: Later losers. (Leaves the room)

Pinkie: YAY! Only one Quintus now!

Quintus: OK let's get out of here. BYEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, i forgot about HIM

Chapter 4: Oh, I forgot about _him_.

Me: We're back! I'm sorry, I totally forgot about Shining Palm (The human. He's not another OC as far as I'm aware.) and he is coming in this chapter!

Quintus: Dude, I thought we had gotten rid of them all!

Pinkie: I already set up a 'Huzzah, you got rid of your duplicates' party in Quintus's basement!

Quintus: Wait, I have a basement? I thought I told Werehog not to make a basement!

Pinkie: Being a wise guy, he just made Star do it. Technically, _he_ didn't dig it.

Quintus: How do you know so much about my house!? Not even Joe was there when I built it!

Me: OK, before we start to accuse each other of being a stalker, let's start the chapter!

Pinkie: Wait! I've said this almost every chapter and I'm afraid I will forget in the excitement of this chapter so, YAAAAAYYY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Oh, I forgot about <em>him<em>.

Someone rudely shoving him off his bed woke Quintus up.

He looked up and saw SP staring down at him, smiling evilly.

"SP? What are you doing?" Quintus asked, still half-asleep.

"I am going to kill you." He answered, and he brought out his sword. Quintus looked closely and saw that there was a small black crystal stuck in the Gedwey Ignasia (The shiny part on his palm) of his left hand. He also noticed that Kuldr Brisingr's blade was pitch black, and the gemstone in the pommel looked corrupted.

Quintus transformed into his Sol form and took out his katanas (Which he called Sole and Soleil. That is how you say 'Sol' in French and Italian), but SP merely laughed.

"You think any of your stupid parts will beat me? Ha! You can't get on without my magic and you know it." He said, and made KD get surrounded in corrupted black fire. It seemed to try to suck the life out of the air.

Quintus focused his power into the swords and they became lighted in black fire as well, only not as sinister. His fire had a warm aura, while SP's had a dangerous one.

"Fire has two sides, Quintus. One for sheltering, and another causes destruction." SP said, and the two charged at each other.

They clashed and a wave of fire expanded from where their swords met. Quintus hopped back from the attack and started using his swords like a laser gun, shooting fire from the tips.

SP dodged each shot and then fired some of his own fire. The last one hit Quintus and he held the shoulder that had gotten hit.

"What did you- do to me?" Quintus asked as he was forced back to normal form.

"Simple, I just got rid of that Sol form of yours. What are you doing next?" SP asked, extinguishing the fire on his sword.

Quintus growled and turned into Riolu. "Ah, that one? Let's see, a dark Dragon Pulse should do the job" SP said, and he fired a dragon pulse, only it was black.

Quintus used dragon rage followed by dragon claw.

SP was flung back. "How are you using pokemon moves? Only Riolu can do that!" Quintus exclaimed as he charged his next attack.

"Ah, since you left to go restore Werehog I met someone who gave me this power. All he asks is that I kill a certain group of ponies known as the 'Elements of Harmony.'" SP answered, and Quintus's blood ran cold.

He had to stop Shining Palm, or else more people/ponies/what-freaking-_ever_ would get hurt.

Quintus let loose his attack and shouted, "DRACO-METEOR!" SP saw a giant meteorite hurtling towards him, and he shouted a few words in the ancient language, causing the rock to disappear. Then he shot a blast of dark magic at Quintus, who got hit and was forced to return to normal form.

"Yes yes yes, could you use Alicorn now? I'm supposed to kill you while you're in that form." SP said.

Quintus got angry and went Dark instead. SP looked a little bit frightened at that.

"What's the matter, afraid your new magic won't hurt the dark? Well it'll do even less on the DEMON!" Quintus said, and he put on the Golden Gauntlet.

He transformed into his Demonic Form and shouted,

"HELL DESTRUCTOR!" and a huge blast of dark energy blasted up from underneath SP, launching him into the air. Dark Divinity drains Quintus faster than normal Divinity, so he turned straight back to normal after that.

After a moment, SP came back down and landed without a scratch. He walked over to Quintus, who was too exhausted to defend himself.

He leaned over and whispered into Quintus's ear, "You can't fight Dark with Dark. Sure, they can't corrupt each other, but they also can't defeat each other. I'll be taking that Element now." And he used his magic to make the Element of Joy appear. It floated over to his open hand and he focused his darkness into it, turning it black.

Quintus screamed in pain as he randomly went through his different forms, all of them except Alicorn.

SP laughed and walked away. As he was about to disappear, he looked at Quintus's pain wracked form.

"I think that I'll get the Element of Laughter first." He said, and he disappeared, laughing maniacally.

Blade was walking around, just enjoying the night, thinking about how to send Ensis to the moon and possibly feed his growling stomach when he saw a dragon lying on the ground not so far away. As he walked over to it he saw subtle differences that suggested it was neither an Equestrian dragon nor a dragon from White Acropolis.

When he arrived next to it it suddenly transformed into… Quintus?

The Godhog seemed to recognize Blade. "Blade… Something corrupted Shining Palm. He's somehow gotten stronger then my 3rd most powerful form. He's going after Pinkie right now, and he'll kill the rest of the main six next. Get the others and stop him. I'll be fine, I just need to rest. GO." Quintus said forcefully.

Blade nodded and took off as fast as he could to find someone who would be able to help, but the only people he encountered on the way were Gold and Comet.

He quickly explained the situation and they continued going towards Sugarcube corner.

When they arrived, they saw a smoking hole leading to Pinkie's room they ran inside to see SP standing over Pinkie menacingly.

Blade threw one of his swords and SP stopped it before it could hit him. Gold shot Eon orbs and Comet fired lightning.

SP put up some sort of magical shield and blocked the attacks. Blade FUS RO DAH'd at SP, but the human stood his ground and used his own magic to replicate the force of Blade's shout.

Gold saw Blade fly out of the hole in the wall, then come back in swinging his sword.

"OK I'm putting a lot of risk into this but- **OD AH VIING!**" Blade shouted.

After a moment, SP laughed. "What was that supposed to do?" He asked. Suddenly everyone heard loud flapping and Blade smiled. A large dragon ripped the rest of the ceiling off and roared.

"It was supposed to do that!" Blade said awesomely while thinking, _'Whew! I cant believe that worked!'_

SP growled, realizing that if he _did_ manage to defeat the dragon, its soul would give the brown hedgehog more power. Knowing that he had lost, he used his power to levitate into the air.

"You got lucky with your ability to summon Equestrian dragons, but next time there will be no such advantage! I will return and kill you all!" He yelled, and teleported away.

* * *

><p>Me: BAM! I just posted the third chapter today!<p>

Pinkie: YAY! But why did SP target me?

Me: Because he knows that Quintus likes you and by eliminating you there would be a high chance of him going into his depressive form.

Pinkie (looking at Quintus): Is this true?

Quintus: Um, I, uh, er, um, END THE CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5: PINKIE!

Chapter 5: PINKIE!

Me: OK, we're back!

Quintus: Did Shining Palm seriously beat me?

Me: Ummm… yes.

Pinkie: Don't worry; you'll get a chance to kick your butt.

Quintus: ?

Pinkie: He's a part of you, so when you beat him, you'll technically be fighting yourself.

Me: I am slightly confused by Pinkie's logic so let's just start the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: PINKIE! (Pinkie: YAY!)<p>

Quintus woke up staring at a white ceiling. He sat up and saw he was in a hospital bed. He noticed bandages on his right shoulder, left leg, and his right wing. He also had an excruciatingly painful headache.

His thoughts immediately went to Pinkie and he tried to stand, but found he couldn't. A doctor walked in, and just after he noticed Quintus was awake, the Godhog started asking rapid-fire questions.

"Where's Pinkie? Is she OK? How long have I been here? Did Shining Palm escape? Will I ever be able to fly again? What happened to my Element of Harmony?" Quintus asked, and he was going to continue, but the doctor held up a hoof as Quintus took a breath.

"Pinkie is in the waiting room, she's fine. Just a little bit scared. You've been here since that Blade fellow brought you here last night. Gold told me to tell you that Shining Palm escaped with your Element, and don't worry, you should be able to fly again in a few days. If you're feeling well enough, I can let your visitors in." The doctor said.

Quintus nodded and the doc walked off to let the first visitor in. After a minute or so, a pink blur rushed in and tackled Quintus with a hug.

Quintus hugged Pinkie back as she cried softly. "There, there, Pinkie. We're both OK." He said, and they just sat there for a while, embracing each other until the doctor told them Pinkie's five minutes were up and she had to leave for the next visitor.

She nodded and was about to leave but Quintus hugged her tightly for a moment and whispered, "I love you, Pinkie." In her ear.

This made the pink mare brighten up a bit and she smiled a little before leaving the room.

Next to walk in was Joe, and he just stood next to Quintus's bed.

"So. You finally met someone and _lost_, huh?" The toonhog asked. Quintus nodded. "Yeah, but technically he was part of me, so the only one who can beat me so far is myself." He said, and he got a smack upside the head for that. "You're an idiot, you know that? Someone is out there, trying to kill us and you're just making a joke about it!" Joe said. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, I have amnesia, but isn't that how I _always_ address world threatening dangers?" Quintus asked. Joe was about to smack him again, but then he realized that that _was_ how Quintus handled stuff. Giant spiky turtle captured a princess? Yup. Evil, dragon-riding king took over Alagaesia and demands that everyone swears loyalty to him? Yup again. Gods of Chaos and Darkness trying to take over Equestria and turn clouds into cotton candy while consuming the land in black? Triple yup with a soda to go with that cotton candy and a flashlight for the dark.

"Well, as soon as you're ready, we are going to have to find that guy and whoever is helping him. Mindy is coming in next, just to warn you." Joe said, and he left the room.

Quintus had two-and-a-half seconds to process that before the echidna ran in and tackled him with a hug.

"Mindy, get off." Quintus said, and for whatever reason, she listened. "Mindy, I know you like me a lot, but I just don't like you back. At least not the boyfriend girlfriend way. We can still be friends though, OK?" Quintus asked. It looked like Mindy was about to cry, but then her eyes lit up.

"Sure you don't." She said. "I don't." Quintus said. "OK, if you say so. You have no attraction to me that way whatsoever." Mindy said. "I cannot stress this enough. I do _not_ like you." Quintus said. "And you're _totally_ not playing hard to get." Mindy said. "I could not agree with you more." Quintus said. "Riiiiiiiiiiight. Bye!" Mindy said, and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_"That echidna needs brain surgery or something."_ Quintus thought. The next person to come in was… Shadow? What?

Quintus glared at him as he walked over and stood next to his bed. "Well?" Quintus asked after a moment. "Well what?" Shadow asked. "Well, what are you here for? So far the only way you have helped me is by getting me my chaos manipulation abilities back by shooting at me. And I'm pretty sure you enjoyed shooting at me." Quintus said coldly.

"OK, I admit I did enjoy firing a full power chaos blast at you a bit." Shadow said. "I thought so. So why are you here then?" Quintus asked. Shadow shrugged, and left the room. (Just killing a bit of time.)

No one else visited him, so he fell asleep.

(The next day…)

Quintus sat up and stretched a bit. The doctor walked in, and Quintus asked, "Eh, what's up doc?" The doctor groaned a bit, he'd obviously heard that joke before.

"Well, I have good news. If you could stop making horrible jokes, I could tell you." He said. "Right, sorry." "Anyway, you are able to leave the hospital right now, but your magical abilities and flight capabilities shouldn't be tested for at least three more days." The doctor said.

Quintus stood up and smiled. "Thanks Doctor!" He said, and was about to take off, but the doc stopped him.

"Wait! There's still the matter of your hospital bills." He said. Quintus knew he didn't have pockets, ergo any money, so he had to think for a moment about where he might have left a bit of money.

The small table in his bedroom came to mind. "I'll be right back." Quintus said, and he quickly ran off. Due to the fact that his leg was still injured, he could only break the sound barrier, but he still managed to make it to his house, into his room, pick up his wallet, check that there was a sufficient amount of bits on he way back, enter the hospital, and run back to the doctor fairly quickly.

"So how much is the bill?" Quintus asked, taking out more bits than the small wallet could possibly hold.

"One hundred and thirty seven." The doctor said, and Quintus paid up, then took off again.

"I give it a week before he's back here again." The doctor said to the nurse.

Quintus was running as fast as his injuries would allow. He ran into his house, past the huge party, up the stairs, and was about to belly flop onto his bed when he realized, _"Hey, I just walked past a huge party!"_ and he ran backwards.

Once he was in view again, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" It was a 'welcome back from the hospital you crazy immortal hedgehog of limitless power who somehow managed to get his butt kicked but I guess I should stop talking now and just CELEBRATE!' party!

"Is that actually a thing?" Gold asked Comet, who just shrugged. "Probably not. But hey, it's a party. I am not going to judge if it could cause me to be denied cake." He said. Gold thought this was a pretty good argument, and he went to get a slice of cake.

Sora was having a staring contest with Derpy Whooves, and after about five minutes, he lost.

"Yay! I'm gonna get myself a muffin!" Derpy said, and she went to do just that.

Blade was entertaining a group of fillies by juggling his swords. After a moment Quintus walked over and took out Goro Steel. He tossed the sword at Blade, who managed to catch it and continue juggling. Sora walked over and took out three of his beam swords, then threw those at Blade, who managed to catch them and _still_ continue juggling.

After that Quintus and Sora just kept throwing Swords at Blade, and watching him juggle. After about five minutes of this, a crowd started to form.

People were just throwing random stuff at Blade, and after three minutes, it looked like Blade was becoming unable to juggle anymore, so Gold and Comet stepped in, and the three just kept throwing the random items at each other.

After a while of watching this, Mindy, Ensis, and Amy stepped forward. Ensis started chucking her limitless supply of knives, Amy tossed her Hammer, and Mindy was thankfully smart enough not to use any explosive or loaded weapons.

Joe smiled. He hadn't really done anything fun this planet, and he decided to do so now. He jumped towards Comet, who was too busy juggling to notice _what_ he was juggling, and got thrown over to Blade, then tossed to Gold, then back to Comet again.

After a few seconds, they realized what, or rather who, they were throwing. They didn't want to stop juggling due to the fact that there were about 38 blades being tossed between them, along with a hammer, 17 different pistols, a cupcake, a lamp, a soda can, Applejack's hat, Quintus's Gauntlet, an encyclopedia, another cupcake, a teddy bear, a banana, a deck of cards, a set of glasses, and about fifteen other random items. Oh, I'm sorry, Logic isn't home right now.

Anyway, they suddenly realized that they were tossing a toonhog between themselves. "Dude, what are you doing?" Gold asked.

"Whoo-hoo!" Was all Joe said. "I got this." Ayan said, and he grabbed one of the cupcakes out of midair.

After a few moments of watching Joe's flight pattern, he threw the cupcake in a perfect arc, hitting Joe in the forehead and knocking him out of his course.

The toonhog landed on the floor and bounced twice before landing in a large basketball hoop that Pinkie had set up in three seconds.

"Showoff…" Knuckles muttered. "Cool!" One of the little fillies said.

"Umm, could someone help us stop now? Anyone?" Blade asked.

Quintus walked over and it looked like it was about to help, but he just grabbed the second cupcake out of midair and took a bite out of it before throwing it back into the stream of random items.

After a few seconds of watching items go by, he grabbed the soda can and one of his swords. He drank the soda, and then used the flat of his blade (Goro steel) to hit the empty can into the basketball hoop. Nothing but net, and it landed on Joe's head, then bounced into the garbage can sitting next to him.

"OK, I take it back. _That_ is a showoff." Knuckles said.

"Cool-_er_!" The filly from before shouted.

After that Quintus threw his sword back in. Then he grabbed the cupcake he had half eaten along with Applejack's hat. He tossed AJ her hat back and finished the cupcake.

"OK I'll admit that was cool but could you stop all the sharp projectiles now?" Comet asked.

Quintus nodded, and his eyes glowed white for a moment. After a few seconds, all the objects just stopped moving midair, and then fell to the ground.

Quintus held his head in slight pain; he had forgotten he wasn't supposed to use his powers for the next three days.

He picked up all of his swords and his Golden Gauntlet, and then walked over to the snack table.

Everyone started picking up their stuff, congratulating Blade Gold and Comet on their awesome juggling skills.

Blade went to talk with Fluttershy, Gold left to chat with Twilight, and Comet took off to talk to Vinyl Scratch, who was playing music over in the corner. (That _is_ whom you requested, right, Galaxy Sonic?)

Pinkie walked over to Quintus, who was having a cup of the fruit punch.

"Hey Pinkie! What's up?" Quintus asked. "Not much, but I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday at the hospital." She said. "Um, yeah? And?" Quintus asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, I thought about it, and I realized I love you back!" Pinkie said this with slightly more cheeriness than usual. Yes, it is possible for Pinkie to be more cheery than usual.

Quintus smiled. Across the room, Mindy's head popped up. Luckily, Coin walked over and shot a mild tranquilizer dart at her. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her drowsy and forget what she was angry about.

Where was I? Oh right, Quintus smiled, and the two hugged. "That's awesome, Pinkie!" Quintus said. The pink mare giggled, as did the Godhog.

Unfortunately, Joe and Rarity were watching. "What are we going to do now?" Rarity asked. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. He deserves at least today after SP beat him." Joe said.

Sonic was hanging with RD, Gold was chatting with Twilight, Comet was talking to Vinyl, Blade was having a conversation with Fluttershy, and Quintus was having a great time hanging with Pinkie.

"So… What now?" Rarity asked again. Joe thought about it for a moment. "Want to go get a slice of cake?" He asked. The unicorn nodded, and they went off to get a slice of cake.

After an hour or so, the party ended and everyone went home. Quintus decided he'd clean up the party in the morning, and fell asleep thirty seconds after falling onto his bed.

The next morning, Quintus got up and picked up a broom from somewhere. He didn't remember buying one, but that is an irrelevant fact in this story.

After twenty minutes of cleaning, Quintus finished cleaning the basement that Star and Werehog had made behind his back. Thinking about them, Quintus wondered if he could still transform.

Due to the fact that Blade had told him he had been a _dragon_ when he found him, he decided to go outside and try.

Quintus walked a few yards away from his house before concentrating on Sol. After a moment of nothing, Quintus was about to go back inside but suddenly he heard a loud POP and he turned into… Werehog? Another POP and he was Triforce. Several POPs later he had gone through more forms than he remembered being split into and he stopped as Riolu. One more POP was heard and Quintus was blasted backwards in his normal form. He clonked his head on a nearby tree and got swirls in his eyes.

After a few moments his head was clear again and he stood up.

"Well, _that_ obviously didn't work and it's only noon. I guess I could go see what the other light defenders are doing." He said, and walked off.

When he arrived at the camp, everyone saw him and disappeared into the shadows except Joe. Quintus was instantly suspicious of something.

"Hey Joe… What's up with everyone disappearing as soon as they saw me?" Quintus asked, gesturing to the surrounding empty area.

"Quintus… we need to talk." Joe said, and he gestured for Quintus to sit down, which he did.

"Yes?" Quintus asked, and Joe took a deep breath. He hated to make his best pal sad, but if he didn't do this, it would lead to more sadness.

"You and Pinkie can't be together." Joe said quickly. "Why not? I've seen you with Rarity a lot." Quintus said.

"Uhh, that's sort of because we have been discussing how to break you and Pinkie up before you became too attached." Joe said. "Well, once again, why _can't_ we be together?" Quintus asked.

"Quintus, you're immortal." "Yeah, so?" Quintus asked. "Pinkie _isn't _immortal." Joe said. "Yeah, so?" Quintus asked again. "So, while you live on forever, never aging, Pinkie will be sad because her mortal life will end millennia before yours will." Joe said, getting a bit angry with Quintus.

Quintus still didn't look worried. "Yeah, I don't know if I've told you this, but during one of my flashbacks, I discovered a way to give up my immortality." He said. Joe's eyes widened and he sat down very suddenly.

"And you're doing that just for Pinkie?" He asked after a moment. "No, not _just_ for Pinkie. She is a pretty good reason, but not the only one. I've been tired of watching people grow old and die, as I stay young. It's been tearing me up a bit as of late, and I would like it to stop." Quintus said. "And you can do this _without_ killing yourself?" Joe asked. "It's not like I've given up my immortality more than once, you know. There is only a 15% chance of my death by doing it, but I am going to need my Element of Harmony back, along with my Alagaesian magic from SP." Quintus said. "I have no idea how Ionia, Celestia, Luna, Arceus, and everyone else does this immortality thing. They all seem fine, except Arceus, I guess. He _did_ try to destroy all of humanity, but that was because of a grudge." He added.

"You know, Twilight _did_ tell me that Luna went crazy a thousand years ago and she had to be locked up on the moon by her sister." Joe said. Quintus brightened up a bit.

"Well, I guess it's kinda good to know I'm not the only one being driven insane by eternal life. How does that work, though? Isn't Luna the master of the moon? Wouldn't sending her there only increase her power?" Quintus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask them after you lose your immortality. But to do that we're going to have to go after Shining Palm, and to do that you're going to have to rest until your powers are stable again. The doc said you would be OK tomorrow, so we can gear up and set off tomorrow." Joe said, and Quintus nodded.

Quintus went home to find something to do while Joe went to tell everyone about the conversation, and then Rarity after that.

Quintus decided he would go talk to Twilight and possibly borrow a book from her library.

He arrived at Golden Oaks Library and knocked on the door.

After a moment, Twilight opened the door. "Hi Quintus! What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Hi Twilight. I need to borrow a book or two along with ask Gold a question." Quintus said. "Sure! Come on in." Twilight said, and Quintus stepped inside, immediately going to 'I' for 'Immortality'. After a few minutes of finding nothing, he went on to 'E' for 'Eternal' or 'Eternity'. Finding nothing but books about marriage, he moved to 'L' for 'life'.

After about fifteen minutes of watching Quintus struggle, Twilight walked over to him. "Any idea about what topic you might be looking for?" She asked. After a moment about debating upon whether or not to tell her what he was looking for, Quintus looked up from the shelf.

"Do you have any books about immortality or eternal life?" He asked. "And… possibly any way to track my Element of Harmony?" He added after a moment.

Twilight thought about it for a moment, and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Twilight wondered aloud, and she left to answer the door.

At the door, Twilight opened it to see Rarity. "Hi Rarity, how are you doing?" She asked.

"TwilightdarlingJoejusttoldmethatQuintuswasgoingtotrytogiveuphisimmortalityand (Deep inhalation) heneedstogethisElementbackanddefeatthatShiningPalmpersontodosoand-." Rarity started, and she was going to keep going if not for Twilight holding up a hoof.

"Rarity, I can't understand what you're saying. Start over and this time, go a bit slower." She said. Rarity took a deep breath in order to help control her excitement, and repeated what she had said.

Twilight's eyes grew wider and wider as Rarity explained everything. Once the white unicorn had finished, she took off, saying,

"TwilightI'dlovetostayandkeeptalkingbutIhavetotellApplejack, RainbowDash, andFluttershyaboutthis!" and she disappeared in the cloud of dust she was kicking up behind her.

Twilight walked back inside and walked over to Quintus, who was looking through 'F' for 'Forever'

The Godhog looked up when he heard her walk over. "Quintus, that was Rarity at the door just now. You have a bit of explaining to do." She said.

Quintus looked confused. "Didn't Rarity explain everything though?" He asked. "Yes but I want to know if it's true." Twilight said.

Quintus took a deep breath. "Well, it's like this…" He started.

* * *

><p>Me: Aaaaaaand done!<p>

Quintus: Wait, where was Mindy when Joe was talking to me?

Me: I brought her here to the author's room and tied her up in the closet.

Quintus: Thanks man. Can you just keep her there for the rest of the story? And possibly a few decades after that?

Me: Sorry, but no.

Mindy: LET ME OUT NOW!

Me: No.

Pinkie: So you're really giving up your immortality for (mostly) me?

Quintus: Umm, yes.

Pinkie: Aww, that's so sweet of you!

Quintus:…Thanks?


	6. Chapter 6: Rematch Time!

Chapter 6: Rematch Time!

Me: We're back with chapter 6!

Quintus: And I get to go beat up Shining Palm!

Me: Yeah, that too. …I can't think of anything else to say, so let's just start the chapter!

Pinkie: YAY!

Chapter 6: Rematch Time!

* * *

><p>Twilight sat down very suddenly. Quintus had just finished telling her and Gold about the conversation he had had with Joe last chapter.<p>

"But you really like Pinkie that much? Don't you think it's a bit weird for a hedgehog to be with a pony?" She asked.

"OK. Twilight, what I am going to do in response to that is make a face that says, 'Really? Really, Twilight?' and then point at Gold, OK?" Quintus asked, then he made a face that said, 'Really? Really, Twilight?' and pointed at Gold.

They both blushed a bit. "OK, fair enough." Twilight said.

"So what's the question you needed to ask me?" Gold asked. "What? Oh right. Gold, when I lose my immortality, all the items of power that make up my power will separate from me and combine into one piece. I should be able to separate all the items, and here is the question: What should I do with Ionia's blood? I'm not sure how much of it there will be, but the stuff is pretty powerful." Quintus said.

Gold was deep in thought. After a moment, he answered, "Quintus, I can't honestly say I know. But she trusts you, and I'm going to guess that if I asked her right now, Ionia would say it was up to you." He said, and Quintus looked up.

"That's a great idea!" He said, and Gold looked confused. "What is?" He asked. "Asking Ionia herself!" Quintus said, and he focused on his Eon form.

After a few wrong transformations and a really scary moment where he disappeared completely, Eon Quintus appeared.

Quintus concentrated on Ion, and after a moment he found himself there. He saw Ionia with her back to him and she turned around.

"Hello Gold I- Who are you?" She asked. "Hello Ionia. It's me, Quintus." Quintus said, turning to his normal form. Suddenly Gold appeared.

"HiIoniahaveyouseenagreenfoxwithtwotailsthat- Oh, here he is." He said, seeing Quintus.

"Gold, what is going on?" Ionia asked. "Quintus came to visit Twilight and I with a question about the little blood donation you gave. I told him you would trust him to make the best decision, and suddenly he turns into his Eon form you saw and comes here. I just followed him." The arctic fox explained.

"Well, what is the question?" Ionia asked. "Ionia, I am giving up my immortality. When I do, all the different parts that make up my powers will separate from my body. I came to ask what I should do with my Eon powers?" Quintus asked. Ionia thought about it for a bit. "Quintus, I gave you that power because I thought you would be responsible enough to use that power correctly. I am not frowning upon your decision to become mortal, but I think you are capable of deciding what to do with the Eon." She finally said.

"Thank you, Ionia. I will keep that advice in mind." Quintus said, and he and Gold re-appeared in Twilight's library.

"Don't even say it. I am fully aware that you told me so." Quintus said as he saw Gold about to say it.

"I'm going to say it anyway. I told you so." Gold said.

"OK, fine. Tomorrow I am going to track down SP and get my Element back." Quintus said. "You'd better not forget me." Gold said.

"Thanks Gold. See you guys tomorrow!" Quintus said, and he went home.

The next day, Quintus woke up bright and early knowing his powers should be stable by now. He spread his wings and carefully took off the bandages. Then he practiced a bit of magic. Just a simple bit of Teleportation.

Finding that he didn't have any pain from doing so, he smiled and went to the place Joe had described for where they would leave.

He was surprised to find not only Joe and Gold, but also Blade, Sonic, Sora, Comet, and the Main six. "Hi guys. What are _all_ of you doing here?" Quintus asked.

"Well, Rarity told us everything. " Blade started, and Quintus glared at the Unicorn. "And we all came to help." Blade added.

"Thanks guys, but how are we all going to move around in such a big group?" Quintus asked, but then he got an idea.

"Blade, you know how I was a dragon when you found me the other day?" He asked. Blade nodded. "Well, I'm going to need you to describe that dragon to me." Quintus said.

"Well, you were a good fifty feet long, with bronze scales. Your snout was a little bit like that of an Equestrian dragon. You had yard-long claws, and a pretty wide wingspan." Blade said. As he did, Quintus put all those details together and he transformed.

His fur turned into scales and claws sprouted from his feet and hands. His wings became dragon and expanded to a good thirty feet long each. He grew to the length Blade had described, about fifty feet or so. He fell on to all fours and breathed a river of fire. Fluttershy looked like she was about to run away, but Quintus spoke in her mind,

_'Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone.'_ And she calmed down. "Why can't you just talk out loud like Equestrian dragons?" Blade asked.

_"Because it would sound like this."_ Quintus said, then he let out a "Hrrrrrrrrrr." Sora and Pinkie burst out laughing while Blade went red in the face. No one else understood the joke so Quintus quickly explained it to everyone but Blade what he had said using his telepathy.

Everyone else burst out laughing at what Quintus had translated and Fluttershy walked over and lightly pecked Blade on the cheek.

The leather brown hedgehog went from 'angry' red to 'Holy **** Fluttershy just gave me a kiss' pink.

After a while the laughter died down. _"OK, all aboard!"_ Quintus said, and he positioned his right front leg so everyone could climb on.

_"Twilight I'm going to need you to climb up to the base of my neck so you can use the tracking spell on my Element and navigate."_ Quintus said. Twilight did so and she said, "Go Northwest!" and Quintus said to everyone. _"Ponies and Hedgehogs plus three tailed fox please fasten your non-existent seatbelts, because we are about to takeoff!"_ Everyone grabbed one of his scales and held on tight as Quintus opened his wings and flapped them once, taking off.

_"Hey RD, can you imagine racing me while I was in _this_ form?" _Quintus asked. The Pegasus bucked one of his scales in response.

_"Hey! That almost hurt!"_ Quintus said. Twilight poked the base of his neck.

"We're almost there!" She yelled over the wind.

_"Alright folks we are nearing our destination. Prepare to jump in the next 60 seconds. And thank you for flying Air Quintus."_ Quintus said. "WAIT, WHAT!?" Everyone asked aloud, but by then Quintus had transformed back to normal.

Everyone was falling very fast if they were unable to fly.

"Quintus I hate you so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Blade screamed as he fell. "You're awesome too buddy!" Quintus said, and his eyes started glowing white, and everybody stopped perfectly just above the ground.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Pinkie cheered. Gold suddenly came upon a realization.

"Couldn't you have just teleported us here?" He asked. "Of course I could have teleported us here. But where's the fun in that?" Quintus asked.

"Fair enough." Sora said. "So Twilight, how close is we?" Quintus asked. Her horn started glowing and she pointed forwards. "That way. We're very close." She said, and everyone started walking in the direction she had pointed.

After a while they heard a voice. "Well, look who finally showed up." It said from behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Shining Palm standing there, waving Quintus's Element in front of them.

Everyone glared at the smug human, waiting for him to make the first move.

"What, you're waiting for _me_ to make the first move? I insist, you go first." SP said.

Quintus focused and transformed into Chaos. He fired a chaos blast, which SP merely dodged. Blade used his shout to knock the human back a bit, then Gold rushed by and threw a couple of Eon orbs, which hit dead on.

Comet and Sonic rushed forwards, grabbing hands and doing a double spin-dash.

SP dodged them and charged towards Quintus, sword ready. Sora stepped in and he and Quintus blocked the strike. Quintus changed into Werehog and grabbed SP by the ankle before he could dodge backwards.

Quintus opened his wings and flew upwards, still holding on to SP, and stopped at 120 feet in the air, then started a vertical descent.

Once he was _just_ above the ground, Quintus slammed his arm down, and SP with it.

Then he tossed the foe towards AJ, who bucked him in the direction of Fluttershy, who was going to punch him but got scared at the last second and flew out of the way.

SP regained his footing and started charging dark energy into his left hand. After a moment he fired a pitch-black laser at Joe, who dodged it and brought out a mallet a few times bigger than Amy's hammer and swung said hammer at SP. The human dodged it and used his sword to separate the handle from the mallet, making it useless until repair.

Joe jumped back so someone else could attack. That someone was Rainbow Dash. She came in out of the sky in her Sonic Rainboom and kicked SP in the face.

This caused the human to create a crater with his head. Everyone watched him slowly get up, then laugh manically.

"You thought a bit of Eon and a throw to the ground at 500 MPH would stop my new power? HA!" He said, and a whole bunch of darkness came in from thin air and went into SP, healing him.

Before he could get fully healed, Gold dashed forward and used an Eon blast, point-blank. SP actually _reached through the Eon Blast_ and punched Gold in the face, sending him flying back. Quintus caught Gold as he flew overhead and placed him on the ground.

Then Quintus focused on his Sol energy and turned into Sol. He opened his wings, which were owl like now, and charged towards SP, flaming katanas at the ready.

SP held up his sword in time to deflect Quintus, and the two commenced high-speed close combat.

After a moment SP gave a full power swing, which Quintus couldn't fully stop. All he could do was turn it so the blade wouldn't chop his head off.

The flat of Kuldr Brisingr hitting his head knocked Quintus back.

Joe saw his friend was losing so he ran over to Pinkie. "Pinkie! Do you have your party cannon?" He asked. Pinkie nodded and brought it out. Joe pulled an anvil and put it in the cannon. Pinkie fired and the anvil sailed through the air, SP noticing it just in time to dodge.

Next Joe himself hopped into the cannon. Pinkie fired again and Joe flew at SP. It all happened in slow motion. Joe taking a lit stick of dynamite in each hand, slipping those sticks of dynamite into SP's belt as he flew by and putting a sticky note that said, "Have a nice day " on his forehead.

It took one second to notice something had happened, another second to take the note off his forehead, three seconds to read the note, and four and a half seconds to realize there were two sticks of dynamite in his belt.

By then the fuses were nonexistent and SP got blown into the sky. He came down and looked very angry. He shot black lightning at everyone, who all fell to the ground. Quintus was about to reach for his Golden Gauntlet, but SP made it float away to his hand using his magic. "Ah ah ah! We wouldn't want your divine form ruining our fun would we?" He asked.

Joe got an idea about how to defeat this attack, but it was very risky, but then again, it was either just die or go for a fifty/fifty chance of victory.

"Quintus! Imagine yourself with metal skin!" Joe shouted. Quintus heard him through the pain, and focused on himself with metal skin.

He felt himself transforming. His skin became metallic, and his fingers turned into claws, his eyes turned black with a small brown ring for each pupil, and his mouth disappeared. Mecha Quintus had come. He stood up and the black lightning around him disappeared. His left arm transformed into a laser cannon, and he fired a powerful blast at SP, which hit dead on. Next a bunch of homing rockets came out of Quintus's back and hit SP. By now everyone else was standing up.

"What is he? Comet asked. "That is Mecha Quintus. It's his strongest base form. Meaning he can access it with but a thought. Of course, there _is_ the problem that he can't quite control it all the time." Joe said.

"So, what you're saying is, there's a chance that he'll just start blowing everything up, including us?" Gold asked. "Umm, yes." Joe said. That got him an Eon orb to the face.

"Really, Joseph. And you call Quintus an idiot." Rarity said. "We've been over this before. Don't call me Joseph." Joe said. "OK, but you're still an idiot." RD said.

Meanwhile, Quintus was beginning to have difficulty with fighting SP. He had had the upper hand of surprise at first, but it had only taken a few minutes for SP to analyze Mecha's attack pattern. Missile, flamethrower, tackle, with laser blasts every so often.

"Alright, we're going to have to get him out of that form so he can change up his attack strategy." Blade said, pointing at the robot.

Everyone agreed and then looked towards Joe. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked. "Well, probably because you're the one who knows the most about Quintus." Gold said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm just used to everyone on my team being the official Light Defenders and knowing Quintus longer. Knocking him out should cause him to go back to his normal form." Joe said.

"I'm going to guess that's easier said than done, considering he's a god. I mean, it could take forever to make him fall asleep." Comet said.

"A robot. Why did it _have_ to be a robot?" Sonic asked himself.

Twilight shot a blast of magic at Quintus's head, but he dodged and it hit SP.

"Fine, I got this." Sora said, and he charged at Quintus while changing to his hyper form.

The Ultrahog grabbed the Godhog by the forehead and focused a whole bunch of power into his skull.

Surprisingly, his short circuit trick worked. Quintus's eyes blinked out and he fell to the ground where Sonic ran up and caught him.

The blue blur dashed back and placed Quintus on the ground. After a moment Quintus's fur started returning, and his hands became normal. He blinked once and his eyes were normal.

He stood up, and looked at Joe. "I'm going to guess I just put everyone's lives in danger, and that it was your fault." He said. Joe nodded hesitantly, and Quintus smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch. Why does everyone keep hitting me?" He asked aloud.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure we can beat him guys, but if we can get me my Golden Gauntlet back, it's in the bag." Quintus said.

"Well, can't you just do that psycho kinesis thing to get it back?" Comet asked.

Quintus face palmed, and focused on his psychokinetic ability. Something was holding it back, so he said, "Alright, he's blocking my power with his magic. Distract him or defeat him if you can." And everyone charged.

Sora grabbed him and then threw him into the air. Everyone charged an attack, and shot as powerfully as they could.

Suddenly the Golden Gauntlet floated from SP over to Quintus. He put it on and transformed to Divine Form.

"Ready Sora?" Quintus asked the hyper form Ultrahog floating next to him. "Ready Quintus." Sora said to the Divine Godhog hovering at his side.

The two started charging as much energy as they could. Sora was going to use a projectile powerhouse move, and Quintus was… doing something else.

Once they were no longer able to charge any more energy, they let loose their attacks. Sora fired an extraordinarily powerful laser, and Quintus broke the infinity barrier upon takeoff as he dashed forwards

Quintus spun around the beam Sora had shot and then smashed into SP. After a moment, Sora's attack caught up with him and boosted him forwards.

Quintus was hitting SP with assorted energies. An Eon covered fist, a breath of Sol fire, a chaos blast, etc.

Finally, he and SP lost momentum, and they stopped… right next to where they had started. One whole lap around the planet. _That_ is how much it took to knock out this guy.

Quintus reached into SP's pocket and took out his Element. At his touch, it became de-corrupted and Quintus put it on.

Then Quintus leaned over and touched looked at the Gedwey Ignasia. Quintus focused all of his leftover power into it, and it went back to its normal, shiny state. SP sat up and rubbed his head.

"Owwwww, what happened?" He asked. "You got turned against us. Don't worry, you're back. Now we just need a bit of dragon magic." Quintus said. Blade stood up with an, 'I've got this.' Look on his face, but Quintus stopped him.

"Blade, I like your enthusiasm but I need something a little bit different. I'll be right back." Quintus said, and he grabbed SP's wrist and disappeared.

Half an hour later, he returned, only Quintus. "It worked?" Joe asked. Quintus nodded and took off his left glove, revealing the Gedwey Ignasia.

"Yay, we did it!" Pinkie cheered. "So, how do we get home then?" Gold asked. Quintus was about to teleport them home, but suddenly he powered down out of Divine form and fell from his spot twenty feet above the ground.

"Well, I'm out of Power, and I'm going to guess Sora is too." Quintus said as Sora powered down and landed next to him.

"My question still stands: So how do we get home then?" Gold asked again.

"Begin the very long walk, I guess." Comet said. "But, can't all of us run?" Sonic asked. "I don't know if you've forgotten this, but with the exception of Rainbow Dash, the Main Six can't run." Quintus said, gesturing to AJ, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie.

"I am also incapable of braking the sound barrier. At least, not on my own" Joe said.

Suddenly, Sonic got an idea. "It's simple. We carry them." Sonic said. "But wait, who's carrying who?" Comet asked.

Quintus was carrying Pinkie, Gold picked up Twilight, Blade and Fluttershy were together, Comet had Rarity, Applejack was being carried by Sora, and Joe… For whatever reason, Joe had a hang glider. He also had some rope. He had tied one end of rope to his waist, and the other end was tied around Sonic's waist.

Sonic gave Joe a thumbs-up, and Joe gave a thumbs-up back as he put goggles on. Sonic revved up and took off, causing Joe to take to the air. He held his arms superman style.

Everyone noticed Sonic had taken off before him or her and took off to keep up. RD and Quintus flew up on either side of Joe. "Hey buddy. How ya doing?" Quintus asked.

"AWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOME!" Joe said. "I know, right?" Pinkie asked. "You know, I was fully expecting you to go 'Whee' or something." Quintus said.

"Oh yeah. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie cheered.

"Would you like to do a stunt or two?" Quintus asked. "Oh, pretty please with whip cream, sprinkles, caramel, strawberry syrup, hot fudge, more sprinkles, a scoop of nuts, and an extra large cherry on top!" Pinkie pleaded.

Quintus smiled. "What would you like to do?" Quintus asked. Pinkie thought for a moment. "A triple loop-dee-loop, a nosedive, a front flip, and a vertical ascent." She said. Quintus laughed. "I like your creative mind!" He said, and he did three loop-dee-loops, a nosedive, a front flip, a vertical ascent, and a bonus loop-dee-loop.

Pinkie giggled. "That was awesome." She said. Quintus nodded, and they just leaned their heads against each other. After a moment, Quintus turned and kissed Pinkie. The pink mare smiled. "That was more awesome." She said.

"I agree." Quintus said. Pinkie leaned and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, on the ground, everyone had stopped at the edge of town, and Gold was pointing up at the two. "Don't they know that they're passing Sugarcube Corner?" He asked. Joe had landed safely and looked closely at the duo. "I'm going to guess they are completely unaware of that fact. Eh, they'll notice eventually." He said, and everyone walked home.

* * *

><p>Me: Whoo-hoo! We finished!<p>

Quintus: Awesome.

Me: The chapter, or Pinkie?

Quintus: Yes.

Me:… Ok then. Where is she, by the way? She's usually exclaimed something or other by now.

*Pinkie walks in*Pinkie: Hi author! Hey Quintus!

Me: OK I'm tired, so you guys do whatever, as long as it doesn't bother me.

*While walking out of the room*Me: I am so going to have to clean this room. See all you readers next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Me: Here I am with chapter 7!

Quintus: And a huge mess. What happened to this room?

Me: Umm, I sort of left you and Pinkie here last night. You tell me

Quintus: Oh yeah, right.

Me: I'm debating upon whether or not I should know what happened. With thought, I do not.

Quintus: Beforehechangeshismind, TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Chapter 7.<p>

Quintus eventually brought Pinkie back to her house, and then went back to his house.

Almost the second he laid down in his bed, he was asleep.

The next morning, Quintus woke up bright and early. He thought about commencing the actions needed to become mortal, but for whatever reason, he thought there would be something to stop him from being able to do so.

Quintus decided to go to Joe instead.

Upon arrival at the LD's campsite, Coin greeted him good morning, as did Tails, who was working on the portal machine with Coin.

Quintus spotted Joe sleeping in a hammock, twenty feet above the ground. At first Quintus thought about just waking him up, but then he got a grin that suggested he had just planned a prank.

Quintus morphed into Sol, and used his silent owl wings to fly up next to Joe. Then he quietly stole the air horn from Joe's nonexistent pocket, and then put his finger on the button.

Everybody had been watching what Quintus was doing, and when they saw him take out the air horn, they all ducked to the ground and covered their ears. Except Tails, who didn't understand all the fuss over a small air horn. Then Quintus magically canceled his hearing and pushed the little button.

Tails instantly knew what the fuss was about. And Joe… Joe suddenly found he was very good at flying.

Quintus watched Joe fly up into the air. He waited a few seconds. Then a few more. Finally, he heard 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Coming from the sky above him. Quintus transformed into Werehog and reached out one of his arms. Joe fell into his hand and stretched Quintus's arm almost into the ground. Then he got stretched back up to Quintus.

"Mornin' buddy." Quintus said, floating to the ground. "Uh- I –uh- oh. Um- er… five more minutes please?" Joe asked.

Quintus landed on the ground and put Joe down. The Godhog turned and saw Tails lying on the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"What's with him?" Quintus asked, making his hearing return using his magic. "He didn't know to cover his ears when you brought out that thing." Georgia said, and she walked over to the little fox and lightly shook him.

Tails sat up and groaned. "That. Is a loud air horn." He said, and he fell back over.

"Eh, he'll be fine. So, who do you think it was that possessed SP?" Quintus asked, turning to Joe. "What? How did you know that's what I was going to talk to you about?" Joe asked.

Quintus flew up to Joe's hammock and picked up a book. "Ancient evils of Equestria." He read the title.

"And I'm going to guess that there is another villain you're thinking about." Quintus said, taking out a piece of paper that read, 'Pento.' Quintus felt a chill go up his spine when he read that name.

"Who is Pento, and who is this other villain?" Quintus asked. "Um, I think I should explain Pento first, if that's OK." Joe requested. Every fiber of Quintus's being screamed for him to stop Joe from explaining who Pento was with an instinctive fear, but Quintus nodded anyway.

"After the third time you had defeated them, the Dark Ones started working on a weapon to use against you. They took all the dark or anti versions of your powers, Negative Chaos, Dark Fyre, Disharmony, Dark Eon, etc, and they fused them together using Dark Magics, creating Pento. They used black magic to create an equal to your Golden Gauntlet, and called it his Demon Fist, which allowed him to access Demonic form without any problems. You and him have fought multiple times, with each battle leading to much death and destruction, and you've never been able to beat him on your own, not once, ever. But… there is a good chance you can beat him this time. The amulet Luna gave you; it might just be enough to defeat him. Unless, of course, he _also_ got a mystical necklace that allows him to transform him into a beast. Which, considering our luck, he probably has. So we're going to have to find something to boost your power." Joe said.

Quintus was having excruciatingly painful memories at the moment; most of them involving a dark figure with a maniacal laugh disappearing into the shadows while Quintus lay on the ground unable to get up due to his injuries.

Quintus finally unfroze from his trip through memory lane. "Wait, who's the other villain that you were studying from this book you took from Twilight's Library without asking?" He asked. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I _totally_ asked Twilight for this book before taking it." Joe said.

"I am going to ignore that last part due to the fact that it indicates you are a complete and utter stalker. Anyway, who is it?" Quintus asked. "A villain named King Sombra." Joe said. He took the book and opened it to page 42.

He showed Quintus the picture, and read the description.

"_King Sombra is an evil villain who is capable of taking control of others to do his bidding._ That is how SP was turned against us. He got that ability to regain power from the darkness from Pento. If both of them are working together, we are dead upon _so_ many levels." Joe said.

Quintus thought about this for a while. "Well, what should we do about that then?" He asked, and Joe lightly smacked him upside the head. "Well, we're supposed to go find them then! But how… they don't have one of the Elements anymore, and they're not stupid enough to leave their power unmasked… I'll have to think on this one. Until then, you just go on your day, but watch your back." He said.

Quintus grinned. "No problem. Good luck having Twilight not kill you once she finds out you stole her book!" He said, and flew off.

He thought about just flying around all day when he spotted Rainbow Dash flying with some griffon. He was high above them so they didn't notice him. He saw Pinkie fly up (She was attached to a device of some sort and she had multiple balloons around her.). There was some sort of exchange and Pinkie left. Quintus shrugged it off. It was OK if RD wanted to be with her friend for a bit.

He decided to go visit Fluttershy and Blade, and left in the direction of the forest.

He landed near her cottage and saw her feeding the animals. He said the words in the ancient language for, _"Bird, Flap to my hand. I will not harm you."_ And a small blue jay hovered over to his hand.

Fluttershy saw that one of the animals had flown away and turned to see Quintus standing there with the animal on his hand. "Hey there Fluttershy. How're you doing?" He asked. "I'm doing fine Quintus. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm OK. I just came here to ask what that staring thing you did with the dragon was." Quintus said. "Oh, that? I call it the stare; it makes animals completely obedient towards me. But I try not to use it. Why do you ask?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I ask because before I got back into one piece again, I think I used something similar. All of me was arguing and I just shouted for them to stop and they all did, then went back to work with my house." Quintus said. Fluttershy thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, you seem to be capable of doing a lot of things, but maybe that was just… self control or something?" She asked.

Quintus shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, would you happen to know if Blade is around? I want to spar, and ask him a question." He said.

"Well, I think he said something about visiting Rarity's place for some reason. You could check there." She said.

"OK. Thanks, Fluttershy! I'll see you!" Quintus said, and he flew off. Landing near Rarity's boutique, he saw RD, still with the griffin girl. Pinkie bounced over. This time Quintus was capable of hearing the conversation.

"Hi girls! Is it later yet?" She asked. "Pinkie! Stop following us!" RD exclaimed. Obviously Pinkie had popped up near them more than once. "Okie-Dokie!" She said and hopped off.

Quintus shrugged. OK, Pinkie is awesome, but ponies need space, right? Anyway, he looked around and finally found Blade.

"Hey Blade!" Quintus called out. The leather-brown hedgehog looked up and saw him. "Hey Quintus! What do you need?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask a question and possibly spar a bit." Quintus answered. "Well, what's the question then?" Blade asked.

"Well, do you think you would be capable of learning Alagaesian magic?" Quintus asked. Blade looked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?" He asked. "Because your Dragon magic and my Alagaesian magic are very similar. They're both actual languages, they both involve dragons, and they can both cause magical effects." Quintus said.

"Hmm… when you say it like that, it makes me think there is a possibility of me being capable of learning it. Maybe I'll take a class from you, but not today. And I don't exactly feel like sparring at the moment, but thanks for the offer though!" Blade said. Quintus picked up a stone and threw it to Blade's hand.

"You're welcome. And if you _do_ decide you want to try, pick up a stone or pebble and say, '_stenr reisa._' OK? See ya, Blade!" Quintus said, and he flew off.

After a while of flying around, bored out of his mind, he saw, once again, RD and that Griffin. Pinkie, in the same flying device as before, flew up. There was a conversation much like the one he had had earlier, and RD left, but for whatever reason, the griffin stayed for a moment. After a moment, Quintus saw the griffin pop all of Pinkie's balloons, then laugh and take off.

It took Quintus a moment to process what had just happened, and then he dived after Pinkie. He managed to catch her just in time.

"Pinkie! Are you OK?" He asked. "Yup! Just thought I'd drop in!" She said. "… OK, but what was with that Griffin I've been seeing around town? I saw what happened when she popped your balloons, but I couldn't hear what she said." Quintus said.

"Oh, that was Rainbow Dash's friend Gilda! I saw the two of them together this morning and asked if I could hang out with them, but Rainbow Dash said, 'No, maybe later Pinkie.' So I left for a few minutes, then came by again and asked if it was later yet. RD said 'no' again and so I left, popping back every few minutes to ask if it was later yet. Just now RD left and then Gilda got all angry and said she was RD's only best friend, then she popped all my balloons, and I fell, and then you caught me, and then you asked if I was OK, then I said I was fine, and then you asked me what happened, and then I said that the griffin girl was Gilda, and then-." She was going to continue on to infinity, but Quintus held up a hand. "Pinkie, you're starting the story all over again. So, Gilda popped your balloons and made you fall because she thought you were stealing Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"Well, I think so, but why would I do that?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. Hmm… maybe we should throw her a prank party…" Quintus said, grinning. "A party? YAY!" Pinkie cheered.

They set off to gather the needed supplies.

Later that day…

Pinkie had somehow managed to invite everypony in town, and Quintus had set up the party and the pranks.

Everyone walked in, including RD and Gilda. Quintus hurried over to the snack table since he was hungry.

The first party game was musical chairs, which was weird, since ponies never really sit. Anyway, it was the final round, Gilda vs. Shadow, and the music stopped. Shadow totally missed his spot and Gilda sat down… and a loud fart noise was heard.

Everyone laughed as Gilda went bright red in the face and stood up to reveal a whoopee cushion. The griffin growled a bit, and everyone stopped laughing.

On to the next game, which was bobbing for apples, everypony (and Mobian, and Bazitran.) stood in a line, waiting for their turn to bob for an apple from sweet apple acres.

When it was Gilda's turn, she stuck her beak into the tub of water… and came out with an alligator biting her nose.

"AHH! My beak touched lizard mouth! Get hot water, get a washcloth, get me an antibacterial!" Gilda screamed, running around in a circle. Everyone laughed. "Someone's been pranking you _good_, Gilda!" RD called out from the crowd. Gilda finally managed to get the Alligator off her face (Who, in case you haven't guessed, is Gummy, Pinkie's toothless pet alligator.), and she glared at everyone.

The final game was pin-the-hat-on-the-human, and Gilda was going first. Shadow walked over and spun her around, and when she stopped, she was facing the picture on the wall, but she said, "Alright, I know this trick! I'm probably facing the wrong way. Hmph!" and turned around and walked _straight_ into the cake.

Pinkie and Quintus couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Gilda ripped off the blindfold and walked over to them.

"You! It was you pulling all those pranks on me! Why I oughtta-." She began, but RD spoke up. "Hey! _I_ was the one who set up all those pranks. I just wanted to see how well you could endure stuff. But if you're immature enough to start taking it out on all my friends, then I guess you're too uncool to be my friend." She said.

Gilda took a moment to process this, and then she screamed in rage and dashed out of the door.

Seeing that Gilda was gone, RD turned to Pinkie and Quintus. "OK, why were you pranking Gilda?" She asked. Quintus finally got over his laughter and stood up, a serious look on his face.

"Rainbow Dash, how high up were you flying when Pinkie last asked you if it was later yet?" He asked. "Uh, I don't know, hundred and eighty feet up or so? Why?" RD asked. "Coin, what would happen to the average pony if he or she fell from such a height?" Quintus asked. "More than likely they would die, if not then permanently put into the hospital. Why?" The fox asked.

Quintus took a deep breath. "Because Gilda almost made Pinkie fall from up there. I was flying around and I saw the griffin wait for RD to leave, then she flew over to Pinkie and popped all of her balloons, causing her to fall. If I hadn't seen I wouldn't have been able to fly down and save her." He said, and everyone gasped, and then gained an angry look on their face. RD was about to fly after Gilda, but Quintus stopped her.

"Hold on there! What do you think this party was for? I paid Shadow to help us prank her, along with plant a bomb on Gilda." Quintus said. "YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone said at once. Shadow pulled out the detonator, but Quintus stopped him before he could push the button.

"Shadow, I'll pay you an extra fifteen bits if you let me push the button." Quintus said, and the black hedgehog handed the detonator over.

"Does anyone have a pair of binoculars or a telescope? Never mind, I have a better idea." Quintus said, and he walked over to the tub used for apple bobbing. All the apples were gone, so the surface was completely flat.

"_Dramur Kaopa._" (Did I spell that right?) He said, and suddenly the water surface showed Gilda flying quickly.

Quintus put his finger over the button. "Now." He said in the best Snake impression he could do (Which wasn't that good.) and he pushed the button.

After a second, a loud and bright explosion was seen, and Gilda fell to the ground in shock. Luckily, (Or unluckily, depending on your opinion.) she wasn't that high above he ground, so she just tumbled a bit and ducked and rolled.

Quintus fished around in his pocket for fifteen bits while everyone laughed. Quintus handed the money to Shadow, who took it and left.

"So. What do we do now then?" Quintus asked.

"Well, we could enjoy this awesome party!" Comet said. And that is what they did, with Quintus occasionally jumping in to stop a leftover prank.

* * *

><p>Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I introduced Pento!<p>

Quintus: Please get him out.

Me: No.

Pinkie: OhmygoodnessIforgottosay YAYYYYYYY!

Me: TO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! AWAYYYYYYYY!


	8. Chapter 8: Poison Joke

Chapter 8: I DON'T HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS ONE!

Me: Hey. I'm back!

Quintus: So am I!

Pinkie: Me too!

Me: OK, I've written the chapter. You guys read it and do whatever. *I leave the room.*

Pinkie: Yeah, so let's get on to the story then! Yay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

It had been about a week or so since the incident with Gilda. Neither Pento nor Sombra had been spotted yet, and Joe still hadn't thought of a way to track them.

Quintus was flying around, not really doing anything. Joe was thinking about Pento, Tails and Coin were coming very close to finishing the portal; everyone else was just going around with their daily lives in Equestria.

Nothing had really happened at all, at least until Quintus's skull started trying to kill him with boredom. So he just decided to make his own mini adventure. He called Gold, Sora, Blade, Comet, and Shadow (Why he called Shadow, he wasn't sure. He just did.) And asked if they wanted to go on a hike in the Everfree forest.

They all said yes (Yup, even Shadow.) and they met near Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't believe I was bored enough to join you guys on a hike." Shadow said. "Well if you're going to complain the whole time you might as well leave now." Quintus said. Shadow gave a slight growl but stopped whining.

The five hedgehogs and three tailed arctic fox set off into the forest. After a while they were pretty deep into the forest. The six heard a very loud** "ROAR!" **and they saw a huge, and I mean _huge_, bear pop its head over the tree line.

"Um, is it just me, or does it seem like that bear missed the school video of how dangerous steroids are?" Comet asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes./Yup./Uh-huh/Gee, you think?/Well DUH!" Everyone responded.

"So how are we going to beat this thing? I'm pretty sure Fluttershy will have our heads if we kill it, so we're going to have to find a way to knock it out." Blade said.

"Hmm… Maybe a good bop on the head will do the trick?" Gold suggested. "Maybe, but how are we supposed to find a frying pan big enough to hit this thing?" Quintus asked. "And how have we been talking this long with that thing charging at us the whole time?" Shadow asked, and suddenly, the Bear's stupidly large paw slammed down near them, sending them into the air.

"You just HAD to ask, didn't you?" Quintus asked rhetorically as he caught his balance midair. "Shut up! Taking note of laws of physics doesn't cause them to automatically take effect!" Shadow said as he landed roughly.

Sora and Quintus looked at Shadow as if he was stupid. "Shadow, that is _exactly_ how it works. Duh." Sora said. "It's like how people can run off a cliff and not be affected by gravity until they look down." Quintus said.

"And once again, we are talking without the bear doing anything." Gold called out.

"OK, maybe if we all make a big flash, we can scare it away. OK?" Comet asked. Everyone nodded. Gold made an Eon firework; Sora used a thunderbolt, Shadow used a chaos snap, Blade clashed his swords together, making a bright light, Comet made lightning, and Quintus used a Sol firework.

The bear roared in surprise and swiped at the heroes one last time before running away. The six landed in a patch of big flowers with blue petals.

After a couple of 'oomph!' s and an 'OW!', the hedgehogs and fox got up.

"OK, I'm pretty sure I'm no longer bored. Let's go home." Quintus said. Everyone agreed, and they left for home.

The next day Quintus had slept in, but when he got up he noticed something… different about him. He tried opening his wings and found they were gone. He tried using his powers, _any_ of his powers, and found he couldn't. He immediately started looking for a mirror to look in; it felt like he'd been this powerless before. He looked in the bathroom mirror and got a look of himself.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M A NORMAL HUMAN AGAIN!" He screamed. Luckily, he was clothed in jeans and a plain T-shirt. He frantically tried to think of a way to morph back to normal. After a while, he decided to go see if anything similar had happened to Gold and the other hedgehogs.

For whatever reason, he decided to go to Comet first. Upon arrival at the place he was staying (Just at a camp with the other Mobians, Knuckles Rouge Amy and Cream.), Quintus saw that Comet hadn't been turned into a human, but instead he had been given a truckload of bad luck. The poor guy tripped on his own feet about three times when he saw Quintus.

"So you had something bad happen to you too, huh?" Quintus asked.

"Quintus? Is that you? I- OW, A BEE!" Comet exclaimed, for a large bee had just stung him.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to guess you have bad luck." Quintus the human said. "Yes, yes I do. Do you think something like this happened to Sora, Blade, Shadow, and Gold?" Comet asked.

"I don't know, but we should probably check Gold first, just so we can ask Twilight while we're there." Quintus said. The two started walking towards the library. There was one long span of fifteen minutes when Quintus was being chased around by some pony named Lyra, but they made it.

Comet knocked on the door and got a splinter in the process, and Twilight answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Quintus. "Quintus? Is that you?" She asked. Normal human form looked a lot like all of Quintus's other forms that were human, so he was easy to recognize.

"Yeah, it's me. Comet and I have some sort of curse laid upon us, and we're wondering if Gold has had something similar happen, because he was with us when we went hiking yesterday." Quintus said. "I haven't really checked yet. So you can't just use your magic to turn yourself to normal in that form?" Twilight asked.

"This is the one form I have that doesn't have any powers. Whatever did this to me is going to get punched in the face. Hard." Quintus said angrily.

"Well, c'mon in. I'll check on Gold." Twilight said. Quintus and Sora walked in, with Quintus ducking because ponies were shorter than (most) humans, and he was kinda tall.

Comet tried to read a book, but he got a paper cut, so he put the book back down.

"EEEEK!" They heard Twilight squeal, and they ran in to see Twilight holding up a three-tailed arctic fox. Not Gold, but an _actual_ arctic fox with three tails.

The little fox was squirming, and Quintus heard him say, "What the-? Twilight put me down!" in Gold's voice. Twilight dropped Gold in surprise, and he fell to the floor.

"Ow. What's the big deal with picking me up? And why can't I stand up on two legs?" Gold asked.

Quintus took a mirror from somewhere and brought it down to Gold's eye level. "AHHH! I'M A NORMAL ARCTIC FOX!" Gold exclaimed. "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction to being a normal human." Quintus said. Gold finally calmed down enough to notice that Quintus _was_ in fact a human.

"How'd that happen to you?" He asked. The human shrugged. "I don't know. Probably the same thing that did this to you." He said, pointing at Gold. Finally Twilight squealed, "Gold you're so adorable!" And everyone stared at her while Gold did the cartoon sweat-drop thing.

"What? Fluttershy isn't here, so _somepony_ had to say it." Twilight said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. That reminds me, we should check on Blade next." Quintus said.

"Wait! Don't you want to try to figure out what did this to you?" Twilight asked, but by then the three cursed individuals had left the room, not wanting to have Twilight say anything else weird.

The three arrived (After much falling over on Comet's and Gold's parts.) at Fluttershy's cottage about twenty minutes later.

Comet was going to knock on the door again, but stopped and let Quintus do it. After a moment Fluttershy answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Quintus, and she was about to close the door again, but then she saw Gold. She picked him up.

"Oh my goodness! You're an adorable little fellow, aren't you?" She asked. "Fluttershy. Put. Me. Down." Gold said, and Fluttershy gasped and dropped Gold.

"Gold? What happened to you? And… Why is Quintus a human?" She asked.

"Gold got transformed into your friendly neighborhood arctic fox while Comet has really bad luck. I got turned into a STUPID FREAKING HUMAN WITH NO POWERS." Quintus said angrily.

"We have no idea how any of us got this curse, but Blade, Sora, and Shadow might be suffering rather nasty things as well, and we came to ask if Blade has been acting strangely or something." Comet said.

"Actually, I heard him and Ensis leave early this morning. I haven't seen either of them all day, actually." Fluttershy said,

"Thanks for the info Fluttershy! See you later!" Gold said, and the three left.

After about a half hour of walking around, Comet saw someone running towards them. Ensis tackled him.

"Ensis? What are you doing here?" Quintus asked. Ensis stood up and quickly checked her surroundings. (Oh, Blade and BADA are going to use _Krii Nah Laas_ on me for this.) "I'm not even going to question you're guys' appearances right now. Blade woke up early this morning and started looking at me all funny. Before I could even think about asking what was up, he started chasing me around the cottage, saying '_Oh c'mon Ensis! Don'tcha love me?_' But it was more like he was pulling a prank than being sincere. This is the first time all day I've managed to get away from him. I'm beginning to see why you and Sonic dislike Amy and Mindy." She said to Quintus. Nope. Never will Ensis EVER realize the fact that she is annoying.

Suddenly they all heard Blade's voice call out, "Oh Ensis! Where are you?" and Ensis's eyes widened.

"Oh crud HIDE ME!" She exclaimed, and stood behind Quintus, which was pretty easy considering he was twice as tall as her, along with most Mobians/Bazitrans and Ponies. Blade came running up, and he looked around.

"Hey guys have you seen Ensis?" He asked, not even noticing the human and the fox.

"Uhh… nope. I have no idea. Wait, I think I saw her near Carousel Boutique." Quintus said (Which is at the other side of town.), and Blade nodded and took off very quickly.

After a moment, Ensis stepped out from behind Quintus and sighed in relief. "Thanks Quintus. I owe you one." She said, looking up at the human.

"You're welcome. Say, do you have any idea where Sora or Shadow might be?" Quintus asked. "Well, Shadow usually sleeps in a tree facing Sugar cube corner, and who knows where Sora might be? Anyway, thanks for your help! Bye!" Ensis said, and she took off quickly.

The human, the unlucky hedgehog, and the arctic fox set off to find such a tree.

After a while, Gold thought he saw Amy sitting up in a tree. He nudged Quintus and pointed a paw at the person. Quintus walked over and kicked the tree, causing the person to fall out of the tree.

"Ow. What the heck?" Asked a voice that sounded like Pinkie after drinking a few parties worth of balloon helium. Everyone looked closely and saw that it was… Shadow? He was pink and his highlights had turned green and shiny. The high-pitched voice belonged to him.

"Dude… your voice! It's hilarious!" Comet exclaimed, and everyone burst out laughing while Shadow glared at them, muttering high pitched swears under his breath. After a moment he seemed to notice the fact that Quintus and Gold didn't exactly look the way they usually did. "Well, what happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Exactly. I'm getting a bit tired of saying this, but Gold, Comet, and I are all a bit different today. Blade is too, but he's busy looking for Ensis. The only person we haven't checked yet is Sora. Any idea where he might be, Squeaky?" Quintus asked. "_What_ did you just call me?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Squeaky." Quintus said. Shadow growled, but decided not to kill Quintus, mostly due to the fact that his back still hurt from the flight Quintus had given him.

"Well, I think Sora's been staying at Skittle's house with that faker. We could check there." He said. Everyone nodded and they set off for Cloudsdale.

Once they were there, though, a new problem arose: How were they supposed to get up there? Quintus's wings were gone, Gold could jump, but not even close enough to reach Cloudsdale, Comet would more than likely get hit by a Frisbee if he tried using his wind elemental abilities, and Shadow didn't want to risk being seen by Sonic. Or heard, for that matter.

But then Quintus got an idea. He picked up the nearest stone and chucked it as high as he could. Luckily, RD was just lying down at the edge of Cloudsdale, and the rock bumped her forehead. She sat up and peeked over the edge of Cloudsdale, and she saw our cursed heroes. …And Shadow.

"What the hay? Why are you guys all… weird?" She asked, making a circular motion with her hoof while pointing at them.

"Not much. We went hiking and fought an Ursa Minor. This morning we all woke up as… this." Comet said, pointing at the group.

"We need to see Sora. Could you get him for us?" Shadow asked in his squeaky voice, and RD burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Shadow, yours is BY FAR the funniest transformation! I'll go get Sora." She said, and she left to go get the Ultrahog.

After a few minutes, Quintus saw Sora fall through the cloud about a quarter of a mile away. "Wheeeeeee!" He could be heard cheering…until he landed, causing a small mushroom cloud explosion.

Everyone dashed over to him and saw him lying on the ground with cartoon swirls in his eyes. Quintus picked Sora up and lightly shook him by the scruff.

"Ugh. I can't… I can't… eat another bite." The Ultrahog said. FAMOUS LINE OF LIGHT GAIA A.K.A. CHIP.

"Dude really? You have forced my hand, Sora." Quintus said, and he took out a duplicate of Joe's Air horn from his pocket. He put it to Sora's ear and was about to push the button but Sora woke up and scrambled away. "No way man! I like having a sense of hearing!" He shouted. Quintus chuckled and put the air horn away.

"Nothing like the threat of an industrial strength air horn to wake up an unconscious hedgehog that had just fallen from a city in the clouds." He said. "That makes it sound like you've used the threat of an air horn to wake up a hedgehog that had fallen from a city in the clouds more than once." Gold said.

"Well, he wasn't a hedgehog, but yes, I have woken people up using the threat of an air horn after the unconscious individual had fallen from a town in the clouds." Quintus said. "Well then… wait, what?" Gold asked.

"Gold? Are you shorter?" Sora asked. "Oh gee, you think? I'M AN ARCTIC FOX, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, HUH?" Gold asked.

"Well, I can't use my powers as of late. And also I-." Sora started, but then he saw Shadow.

"Mmph. Hmp. Er… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed. Shadow shot a chaos spear at Sora, who got hit.

"Aw man! How come Shadow gets to keep his powers? He's the wimpiest of all of us!" The not-so-ultra Ultrahog complained. "Oh you shut up Mr. Author. You aren't the one who fell into poison joke!" Sora said.

No, I will not shut up. Wait a second, Hey! Stop breaking the 4th wall! Sora just stuck his tongue out at the screen.

"Sora? What are you sticking your tongue out at?" Comet asked.

"The author. Who else? By the way, the thing that caused this is called poison joke. I was still bored, so I borrowed a book from the library to find out what that plant we fell into was. It's called poison joke, and it magically plays a prank on whoever falls into it. There's an antidote on the same page, but I just thought we'd be immune or something, so I didn't make it." Sora explained. RD suddenly flew down.

"Uh, Sora? Why did you fall through the clouds the second you stepped out of my house?" The Pegasus asked. "All my magic's gone. We're going to have to go into town to get the supplies for the antidote." He said.

Sorry, Zecora fans. I'm not bringing her into the story. We'll just use our friendly neighborhood Ultrahog instead.

After getting a few bits from Quintus (He was the only one with pockets.), Sora walked around various herbal shops, getting the needed ingredients.

After an hour, Sora FINALLY had everything he needed. "OK, now we just need a large tub to put the antidote in." Sora said.

"Oh COME ON! We have to take a bath to get normal? Can't you just give it in a shot, or have us drink it?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Says here we have to take a bath in the stuff to- Hey, where's Blade?" Sora asked. Everyone groaned. They had forgotten that Blade wasn't exactly completely there at the moment.

"Ugh. He's been chasing Ensis around all day. We managed to help her escape, but we have no idea where either of them might be." Comet said. Suddenly they all saw Ensis run by, followed by Blade.

"That's convenient." Quintus said. "Well c'mon let's get Blade then!" Gold said, and they took off after the duo.

After a moment, Quintus said, "Agh! I hate not being able to fly! When this is over, I swear I'm going to burn every single poison joke plant in the world!" And he sped up. Right now I am smiling as I plant a poison joke plant in the author's room.

Anyway, Shadow tackled Blade, and then dragged the brown hedgehog back to Quintus's house, where Sora was concocting the antidote in Quintus's bathroom.

"OK, we'll go in one at a time with me going last. Gold, you go first." Quintus said. Gold was only eleven inches tall, so he had a bit of trouble getting in. When he did, there was a loud 'Splash!' and Gold had to tread water a bit. After a while, Gold the bipedal Arctic fox walked out of the room.

"It's good to be back. Comet, you're up." He said, and Comet walked in, or actually, he tripped and fell into, the tub.

After a few minutes, they heard him ask, "How am I supposed to know when I'm cured?" After a moment of thought, Quintus answered, "Try making a small splash. If you aren't cured, then it will get into your eye."

There was the sound of a small splash, and then of a satisfied Hedgehog, who then walked out.

"Ok Sora. Your turn." He said. The Ultrahog let Quintus hold Blade down while he got himself cured.

A fully powered Sora walked out after a minute or so. "Shadow, you're up." He said. The pink hedgehog just nodded and walked in, coming back out without his color and with his emo voice.

"Alright, let's get the lovesick one now." He said. Sora walked over and tied Blade up with two ropes before Quintus let him up. The human picked Blade up and walked into the bathroom.

"Put me down! I want to go get to Ensis!" He cried. "As soon as you're cured, I'll let Ensis give you a freaking kiss for all I care. Just stop kicking." Quintus said. He ever so unceremoniously dropped Blade into the tub, and waited for him to stop talking about if he drowned someone should tell Ensis about his feelings for her.

"Done yet lover boy?" Quintus asked. Blade nodded. "Let us never speak of this day again." He said. "I will probably not be able to make such a promise. Oh yeah, and Ensis has your swords." Quintus answered. Blade growled as Quintus untied him. "I'm going to go get my swords." He said, and left.

Quintus hopped into the tub, and waited to turn back into a winged hedgehog. When he was normal, he didn't even care that his feathers were wet. He wasn't an earth human anymore!

He teleported out of his house and fifty feet into the air and slowly glided down, drying himself off. He flew back into the upstairs window and walked over to Sora, Gold, Comet, and Shadow.

Everyone said goodnight and Shadow left, muttering, "I hate pink."

Meanwhile, Pinkie sat up very suddenly. Her Pinkie-sense told her someone had just insulted her, but she wasn't sure whom.

Meanwhile, Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes. It felt as though someone had insulted her.

Meanwhile, in another universe, a small, pink puffball named Kirby looked around. It felt as though someone had insulted him.

Meanwhile, in _another_ universe, a pink panther felt as though someone had just insulted him.

(Yeah, I'm just killing a bit of time.) Meanwhile, in **another** universe, a small winged Pikmin stopped what it was doing and looked around. It felt as though someone had just insulted it…

OK, I could just go on and on about the people who suddenly became Shadow Haters, but anyway, a lot of people suddenly got upset. Everyone went home and fell asleep. Shadow mostly had nightmares about pink characters trying to kill him, but everyone else slept fine.

* * *

><p>Me: We're done with this chapter! And you guys trashed this room! AGAIN.<p>

Human Quintus: I hate you for putting that plant in here.

Pinkie: WHERE IS SHADOW!?

Quintus: And what happened to Blade as he tried to get his swords back?

Me: He had to chase Ensis for twenty minutes before he caught her and made her give them back. See you all next chapter! BYEEEEEEE!


	9. Chapter 9: Pento the Demonhog

Chapter 9: Pento The Demonhog

Me: Here I am with yet another chapter!

Quintus: Does Pento _have _to come? I want to live long enough to at _least_ regain all my memories.

Me: Sorry, but he's coming. Pento is _not_ going to enjoy seeing you.

Pinkie: OK, these are totally grim circumstances, but I don't want to break tradition, so YAYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Pento the Demonhog<p>

It had happened. Joe had thought of a way to track down Pento and Sombra. Pento's energy was almost exactly like Quintus's, only Dark and slightly more powerful.

Having this told to her made Twilight worried. An enemy who was _more_ powerful than Quintus? She tried the tracking spell anyway, and her horn pointed in the direction of… Canterlot?

"Well that can't be right…" The unicorn said aloud. "Why, what's wrong?" Gold asked. "The tracking spell is saying that Pento is in Canterlot…" Twilight answered.

"So, do you guys want to fly again or should I teleport us?" Quintus asked. "WE SHOULD JUST TELEPORT." Everyone but Sora and Pinkie said. "Please fly us there!" is what they said.

"Fine, I'll teleport." Quintus said, and he shouted, "Divinity-Warp!" and they all traveled instantly to the edge of Canterlot.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Sonic said, and he disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared in front of them.

"OK, I just ran around the entire city, the only place I didn't check was the castle." He said. Everyone nodded and looked at Canterlot castle. It didn't _seem_ like anything was wrong with the palace, but they had to check.

Everyone walked into town (And by everyone, I mean Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Joe, Coin, Gold, Sora, Comet, Blade, Quintus, the Main six, and… I think that's it.) And walked to the castle gates.

For whatever reason, there wasn't a guard at all. Twilight cautiously knocked on the door. After fifteen minutes, they had to let themselves in. The group walked around the castle, checking the throne room last.

Sonic slowly opened the door to the throne room… and they saw a shadowy figure sitting in the throne with a black unicorn standing next to him.

The figure stood up to reveal a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Quintus. His fur was black and he had a thin gray streak in each quill. His eyes were blood red, and he had eagle wings like Quintus, but… they were all torn up and scar ridden.

"Hello there, Quintus. How nice to see you again." He said. Quintus glared at his old foe. "Pento. I'd say the same thing, but I would be lying." He said with a slight growl.

"Ah, you still have your attitude, as I can see. Would you like to meet my new ally in this land? Sombra?" Pento asked, and the unicorn stepped into the light. He looked exactly like the picture in the book. "Hello, I am King Sombra, future ruler of this land!" He shouted

Everyone glared at the two villains. "You're fully aware that we're going to stop you guys, right?" Sonic asked. Pento merely laughed. "You? Beat _us_? HA! Gods have tried and failed for two hundred years to defeat me, you think adding a blue rat and some ponies to the good guys' side will make you win? HA again!" He said.

This managed to make everyone there dislike Pento more. Gold shot an Eon blast, which Pento easily dodged.

"Now now, we wouldn't want anyone ruining our fun, would we, Quintus?" He asked, looking at his opposite.

Quintus growled. "Bring it, faker." He said.

"How about we go somewhere better for such an occasion?" Pento asked. He charged straight at Quintus. Sora was right next to the Godhog, and he put a hand on Quintus's shoulder.

The second Pento touched Quintus, there was a bright flash of light and the two disappeared along with Sora.

Shadow tried focusing on Quintus's Chaos energy to pinpoint where he was, but just as he was getting a signal, a laser was shot at his feet. He jumped back and lost concentration.

"I believe you should be focusing on more urgent problems, rodent." King Sombra said.

Meanwhile, Pento had teleported Quintus and Sora to a pocket dimension. It was a gray endless plain with lightning strikes coming down from the sky randomly. Sort of like the final battle spot in Zelda: Skyward Sword.

Sora looked around. "Where are we?" He asked. Quintus quickly accessed memories of past battles with Pento.

"This is Pento's cheat code. It's physically impossible to beat him here. I should be able to hold him off long enough for you to make us a portal out of here." He said. Sora nodded and began trying to teleport out.

"Shall we go straight to the full out power or would you like to spar first?" Pento asked. Quintus didn't want to waste all his power yet, so he took out Gold Fire and transformed into Shining Palm.

"So you've unlocked the power to change forms to better your abilities as well, huh? Very well." Pento said. He transformed into a human as well and brought out his own sword.

It was a double-edged sword with a silver blade, with small specks of gray in it. There was a small black opal in the pommel. Behold, _Arget Andlat_. (Silver Death)

The two charged at each other at the speed of light. They clashed and jumped back, and then clashed again and began high-speed sword fight; with Pento giving nicks and bruises every few seconds due to the fact that in his pocket dimension, all his powers are boosted along with anyone else's weakening.

Sora saw his pal was losing, so he shot a bit lightning at Pento. The Demonhog had to waist a fraction of a second to deflect it, and got hit across the face by Gold Fire.

"Thanks Sora!" Quintus called out, and he went back to fighting. The two stopped and flew backwards. Then they covered their swords in Gold Fire and Dark Mist, and then each gave a full power swing.

Two waves of energy were emitted, and when the dust cleared, Sora saw the two standing there, with their swords still touching.

Then they both returned to normal. "That was fun, now let's really start the game." Pento said.

"Game? I haven't even _begun_ to play." Quintus said. He brought out his Golden Gauntlet and put it on. He transformed into his Divine Form and hovered into the air. Pento smiled in a way that suggested he thought he had this battle in the bag.

He took out a Midnight black gauntlet with little spikes on the knuckles. He put it on and entered Demonic form. His pupils disappeared and his wings became demon wings. His fur color reversed, being gray with black highlights.

The Divine Godhog and the Demonic Demonhog charged at each other. It was an epic battle, with turns between blinding light and consuming darkness overtaking the area. Although he was doing awesome, he was still losing. "Any time now would be great Sora!" He called out.

Finally the Ultrahog managed to create a portal out of there. Quintus flew through it, and Sora hopped in after.

They reappeared in front of Canterlot castle.

"Now that you're no longer cheating, it's time to kick it up a notch." Sora said, and he powered up into his pure form.

"Ah, it looks like I'm at a disadvantage! What ever shall I do? Oh wait. THIS!" Pento shouted, and he transformed.

All his colors went into negative, meaning he was white with black highlights, and black eyes with creepy blue pupils, and his wings remained demon-like.

He landed on the ground and all the grass around him instantly died. Quintus looked afraid.

"How have you gone beyond Demonic Form?" He asked.

"After intense training, and being given Dark Fire to boost my power, I was able to achieve Truly Demonic Form! There is no way you will be able to defeat me now!" Pento shouted, and he began charging energy.

He fired a laser of pure black energy at Quintus and Sora, who dodged and fired their own laser.

Pento deflected it and charged at them, Dark DC on his hands. Sora and Quintus put up a shield.

"DIVINITY ULTRANOVA!" Quintus screamed, and he fired the attack point-blank. Pento was launched into the distance, but he came back a second later and punched Quintus in the face, sending him into the ground.

"You cannot live forever. You will _die_ eventually." Pento spat. "I know that. I accepted my death a century and a half ago. But NOT TODAY!" Quintus shouted, and he shoved Pento off. Sora flew in and started rapid-fire punching Pento.

After a moment Pento gave a magic powered punch to Sora's face. He got flung away, and Pento flew over to where he had landed.

"The universe's most powerful creation has lost to me multiple times. _You_ surely cannot beat me." He said to Sora.

"Who said I thought I could beat you? Turn around." Sora said. Pento looked behind himself and saw Quintus standing there with his fist radiating energy.

"Skadoosh." He said, and his fist connected with Pento's face. There was a bright light, and an explosion as Pento disintegrated.

A ripple in time and space expanded from the spot where Quintus had punched Pento, expanding through everywhere, and everywhen.

When the blinding light was gone, Sora saw Quintus kneeling there, panting. He powered down to normal and suddenly, his Gauntlet shattered into nothingness.

Quintus stared at the spot where Pento had been, then at his fist where his gauntlet had been.

"I guess it worked then." He said, and he fainted from power loss.

With Sombra, everyone had fighting hard to beat him, and then when Quintus had used his punch to defeat Pento, the ripple had made everyone look out a nearby window. Everyone except Shadow, who used a chaos blast to knock Sombra over. Then everyone got over his or her distraction and put together one big blast and finished Sombra off.

Then everyone ran outside and over to where Quintus and Sora were.

They found Quintus sitting up. "What did you mean, 'I guess it worked?'" Sora asked.

Quintus stood up and dusted himself off. "Man I have a headache. I meant that my one attack was supposed to span throughout Time and Space, or at least where and whenever Pento existed. One of only three ways I know to kill a god." He said. Everyone gasped.

"Yes, I just said 'Kill a God.' Is anyone else wondering where Celestia and Luna are?" He asked. Twilight gasped a second time.

"Ohmygoshyou'reright!" She exclaimed, and she was about to run all the way back to the castle, but suddenly Celestia and Luna appeared.

"'ll never get away with this!" Celestia shouted, but then she realized she wasn't facing Pento and Sombra.

"What happened? I remember that hedgehog that looked like Quintus appearing, along with King Sombra. They had said that they were taking over Equestria, then they shot that beam at us, and then suddenly we're here." Luna said.

"Hello Princesses! I think I know what happened. You were more than likely frozen in time by Sombra and Pento, and when we defeated them, you got all unfrozen!" Pinkie said. Twilight stared at her.

"What? That's just what my script says to say!" Pinkie said, holding up a packet of paper. PINKIE! Those were not your lines!

"Well then whose are they?" She asked. That was Twilight's line!

"Oh. Oops. My bad." Pinkie said. Forget about it. Let's just move on. "Okie-Dokie!"

Anyway, Celestia and Luna nodded. "Yes, I guess that makes sense." Celestia said.

"What do we do now?" Gold asked.

"How come you're the only one who ever asks that question?" Comet asked.

"Not true. Tails asked it once." Gold said, pointing at his buddy.

"Fair enough. So… what do we do now?" Comet asked.

"Hmm…" everyone said aloud.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sore as hell. I'm going to go sleep." Sora said. Everyone agreed to that statement and said goodbye to the princesses before leaving.

"So… what do _we_ do now then?" Luna asked her sister.

* * *

><p>Me: Done! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but it's still awesome right?<p>

Pinkie: I can't believe I accidentally read Twilight's script!

Quintus: It isn't that much of a crime. Calm down.

Me: See ya later everybody! BYEEEEEEE!


	10. Chapter 10: CMCs and Pento again

Chapter 10: Think of a title on your own, I'm busy writing the actual chapter

Me: We're back! And to 'The Reviewer', how about YOU write a chapter a day on a story with YOUR own Sonic OC and how about YOU try to have it absolutely perfect, huh?

Quintus: Unless you're him, you probably don't know what he's talking about. A rather nasty guy left a review insulting this story and MLP/Sonic the hedgehog stories with OCs in general. He also said I was just 'another re-coloring of Sonic and/or Shadow!' And he even-

Pinkie: While these two rant on I'm going to get us to the chapter OK?

Chapter 10: Cutie Mark Crusaders!

* * *

><p>After Quintus got home and fell asleep, he had a dream.<p>

He was in the endless plain where he had fought Pento that day. He heard someone screaming,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Above him, and he took a step to the side so whoever it was could land.

Luna landed painfully next to him.

"Hello Luna. What made you drop-." Quintus started, but Luna held up a hoof from her spot on the ground.

"Please don't finish that horrible joke." She said, and stood up.

"So what's with coming into my dream? I mean, it isn't like I haven't had people come into my dreams before, but what's your reason?" Quintus asked.

"Quintus, I am the guardian of all the dreams in Equestria. I sensed an extremely large amount of nightmare energy forming, so I came here, to its source." Luna said.

"Well I guess you're in the wrong place then. There are only two things I have nightmares about: Jessica, and Bugs. And I don't see an ominous cloud of darkness or a group of Ariados, do you?" Quintus asked. Luna looked around quickly.

"No, I guess you're right, but what is an Ariados?" She asked.

"It's a type of spider from another world. No go on, perform your job of watching over dreams. Thanks for checking though! Goodbye Luna!" Quintus said. Luna shrugged and disappeared.

"Now." Quintus said, turning around. "Show yourself Pento! I know you're here!" He shouted, and the Demonhog appeared.

"Well done, Quintus. Did you figure out I was here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Don't tell me why you're here, let me guess. I never truly killed you, only your body, and since we're so much alike, you're going to wait for me to lose my mortality, and when I do, I will be weak enough for you to possess me and live again. Am I right?" Quintus asked.

"Not even close! I-." Pento started, but then he thought about it. "Yeah, that is pretty much my plan." He said.

"I thought so. And you are incapable of doing anything to me right now because I am immortal, and ergo too strong for you to overcome me. And also, this is MY dream. So, BYE-BYE!" Quintus shouted, and he fired a powerful laser at Pento, who disappeared.

"Now that that's over with, I'm still tired. And it has been proven possible to fall asleep while dreaming, so goodnight me!" Quintus said, and a bed appeared, and he fell asleep.

That morning, he debated upon whether or not to tell the others about Pento. Deciding not to do so, he left to go find something to do.

He walked past the library, then walked backwards. Gold and Comet had each taken one of Blade's swords, and were running around with him chasing them.

Quintus focused on the two swords, and suddenly they teleported back over to Blade.

"Awww…" Gold and Comet said.

"Hey guys. You're not supposed to mess with Blade. That's my job." Quintus said, pointing to himself. Blade seemed like he was debating upon what to do. Quintus had helped him, but he had also pretty much said he was going to prank him. (That's right Blade! Beware!)

He decided to not kill Quintus (For now) and asked, "So, when are you going to do whatever it is you need to do to become mortal?"

"Um, not now. Bye!" Quintus said nervously, and he took off.

As he did, he bumped into Gold, and the arctic fox was shoved over to Twilight, who had just walked outside. He bumped into her, and they kissed. (Happy late B-day, Gold!)

Anyway, Quintus took off and was flying through the air, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't get a book from Twilight sine he had just left, he couldn't go to Celestia an Luna because he had told them he was fine, and Joe probably didn't have a way around this… Agh! Stupid Pento's spirit! Wait…

Quintus stopped all forward movement instantly. Spirit…

"That's it! The spirit world!" Quintus said, and he opened a portal to another world and hopped in.

(Five hours later…)

Quintus was flung through a portal and he landed in Equestria, hard.

He rubbed his sore behind and shouted, "HEY! I said I was sorry!" through the portal before it closed up.

"When did the Avatar get so grumpy?" He mumbled under his breath, and the portal re-opened, and a rock was thrown at his head.

"OW!" Quintus exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked, and Quintus turned to see a little filly Pegasus. She was orange with a purple mane and she was staring at him with adorable puppy eyes.

"Eh, just myself. Who are you?" Quintus asked.

"My name is Scootaloo! Proud member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders? What's that?" Quintus asked.

"We're a group of Fillies who are trying to discover our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Cutie Marks? What're those?" Quintus asked.

Scootaloo face-hoofed. "Seriously, how long have you been in Equestria? A Cutie Mark is a special mark that represents a pony's special talent! Haven't you seen them on everypony's flanks?" She asked.

Thinking about it, Quintus had. "Well, yeah, but it isn't the kind of topic that comes up in average conversation, you know. 'Hey, what's with the mark on your rear-end?' Yeah, that would get me into some good talks." He said.

"I guess you're right… Hey, would you be able to help me and my other friends discover our talents?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. As long as it doesn't involve bugs." Quintus said, and he followed the little Pegasus towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"What's wrong with bugs?" Scootaloo asked.

"I just have a really bad history with them. Ariados, flesh-eating butterflies, venomous gnats, a vast array of beetles, a planet sized flea, and a group of evil Pikmin. Not to mention the Parasprites." Quintus said.

"What are Pikmin?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, they're sort of a cross between carrots and ants." Quintus answered, and they arrived at Applejack's old barn.

"This is where we hold some of our meetings." Scootaloo explained, and she opened the door. "Hey girls! I brought someone who said he would help with finding our talents!" She called out.

Two more fillies appeared. One was butter-yellow with an apple red main and a large pink bow. The other was a white unicorn with a pink and purple mane.

"Scootaloo, where've y'all been?" The yellow one asked.

"I just told you! I was getting someone who could help us discover our talents!" Scootaloo said. That was when the two fillies noticed Quintus standing there.

"Hi." He said, waving a little. The two fillies' eyes widened, and they dashed over to him, asking super fast questions.

"Hi! What's your name? Mine is Sweetie Bell, and this is Apple Bloom." "How tall are you?" "Can you really help us find our talents?" "What's your favorite color?" "What's your favorite food?" "Were you created in a lab?" This last question was asked by Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom scolded her.

"Of course he wasn't created in a lab, silly! He'd be all weird and freaky!" She said.

"Um, actually, I _was_ created in a lab. And I guess I _am_ a bit freaky, considering I'm a talking hedgehog with wings and a capability to speak." Quintus said.

"Wait, what?" Scootaloo asked.

"And to answer your other questions, Quintus, probably, blue, and caramel candies." Quintus said.

"Well, nice to meet you Quintus! And were you _seriously_ created in a lab?" Apple Bloom asked.

Quintus nodded. "Yup. Five hundred and fifteen years ago, I was finished. So, what do you want to try first?" Quintus asked.

Apple Bloom walked over to a closet and took out a scroll of paper. It unrolled and went out the door, still rolling.

Meanwhile, at the other side of town…

A small scroll stopped unrolling at the edge of town.

Back with Quintus…

"So, I'm guessing you three have a lot of ideas, huh?" He asked. The CMCs nodded.

"And this is just the 'b's!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Oh, brother…" Quintus muttered.

* * *

><p>Me: We're done! Not much to say right now, except 'Sorry it was short'<p>

Pinkie: And, once again, BYEEEEEEE! And also YAYYYYYY!

Quintus: Oh boy, helping the CMCs is going to take a REALLY long time…


	11. Chapter 11: CMCs part 2

Chapter 11: CMCs part 2!

Me: We're back!

Quintus: And I'm tired! Seriously, the CMCs have the stamina of freaking GODS!

Me: But not you huh?

Quintus: Nope.

Pinkie: Oh you be quiet they're adorable!

Quintus: Granted, but they are making me SO tired!

Pinkie: TO THE CHAPTER! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: CMCs part 2!<p>

Quintus was lying on a pile of hay, tired beyond reason.

"We've only made it through the Cs! What's next?" He asked. The three fillies looked down at the list.

"Dissect an alien species." Apple Bloom read aloud. The CMCs looked up at a pair of scissors on a table, then at Quintus, and then smiled.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

"C'mon, _please_ let us cut open your stomach and remove your guts, then inspect them! We'll put them all back right, we promise!" Sweetie Bell pleaded.

"No, and for more than one reason. One, that would be a REALLY weird Cutie Mark. Two, How would that even be an _actual_ talent? It isn't as if inter-dimensional hedgehogs fall from the sky every day, you know. Three: I'm trying to keep myself in one piece _without_ need of hospital attention, thank you." Quintus said.

"Fine. Next… Decoration." Scootaloo said.

"_That_ I can help you with. I'll be right back." Quintus said, and he took off, returning a few seconds later with a large amount of money.

"OK, don't question it, here is 100 bits. You can use it to try to decorate this room as best as you can." He said.

Scootaloo looked into the little bag. "But, don't you need this money?" She asked.

"Nope. For whatever reason, in most of the worlds I go to, there's just money all over the place. On the ground, in the grass, in old pots that are also everywhere for some reason, even occasionally in bee nests, but I prefer not to go after those." Quintus said. The CMCs nodded and ran off.

After three hours or so Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom walked in with assorted wallpapers, and furniture.

"That took less time than expected." Quintus said. He'd been hoping he would have a little bit longer of a nap.

"OK! Lets get to work girls!" Apple Bloom said, and the three ran around, putting up wallpaper and moving furniture faster than Quintus thought possible of the three fillies.

Once they were done, a certain gem-loving pony would say it was 'Absolutely FABULOUS!'

The wallpaper was (I'm not good at describing scenery. Just a warning.) Blue with blotches of white here and there, a small rocking chair was set up in the corner, and a tiny chair was against the wall with a view of the Apple trees in the window.

"Wow… I think this is better than my whole house!" Quintus exclaimed.

"Well, it was Apple Bloom mostly. She gave us a plan on the way here." Sweetie Bell said.

"Well, I like it. And cool Cutie mark, if you don't mind my noticing." Quintus said.

Apple Bloom looked confused for a moment, but then she saw her Cutie mark! It was a piece of wallpaper with an apple on it.

"Oh my goodness! Look at that!" She exclaimed. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said.

"Well, all _I _really did was give you a bit of money. Discovering your Cutie Mark was on YOUR list." Quintus said.

"What's next on the list?" Scootaloo asked.

"Deep sea diving." Sweetie Bell read.

"OK, I'm not doing that. I can swim, but I prefer not to go into the ocean. Besides, you would probably have to move away from Ponyville in order to keep diving." Quintus said.

"Fine then. Next is… Singing." Sweetie Bell read.

"How is this in alphabetical order again? We just made a 15-letter jump from D to S." Quintus said.

"Just help us discover our talents." Scootaloo said.

"Fine. I'll be right back, first I need to pick something up from home, and then I need to go pick something up." He said, and he dashed off.

He ran into his house and picked up a small disk, and then he flew to Vinyl Scratch's house. He knocked on the door lightly and waited a few moments.

DJ-Pon-3 answered the door.

"Hey Quintus. What's up?" She asked.

"Hi Vinyl. I brought something that might settle the argument between you and Octavia (FINALLY remembered her name.), and I also need a favor." Quintus said, taking out the small disk.

"Thanks! What's the favor?" She asked.

"I need to borrow a microphone, and some small speakers." He said.

"Oh, I only have really big speakers." Vinyl said.

"Well then give me the smallest one you have." Quintus said. Vinyl nodded and walked inside, coming back out a minute later with a speaker the size of Big the Cat.

_'Wait a second, how do I know who Big the cat is?'_ Quintus thought, but then he realized, _'Oh, man! I'm going to have to carry this thing all the way back to the Barn!'_

"Thanks Vinyl! Oh, and play that music when Octavia is around, OK? It's supposed to be for both of you." He said, and then he morphed into Werehog to carry the speaker better.

"Bye!" Vinyl said, waving and then she walked back inside, looking at the small disk.

Quintus picked up the speaker and began semi hovering back to Applejack's barn.

Upon arrival one hour later, Quintus put down the Speaker and fell over, exhausted.

Scootaloo walked over and poked him. Nothing. She poked him again. Still nothing. She stole his air horn from his nonexistent pockets and BLARED it into his ear. Nothing. Sweetie Bell walked over with a pink marker and was about to draw all over his face, but he grabbed the marker out of her hand before she could doodle a mustache.

"Don't even think about it." He said, and threw the marker away as hard as he could, then turned back to normal.

Meanwhile, Sonic and RD were racing, when suddenly a pink marker came out of the sky and hit Sonic on the forehead, allowing RD to win.

Back to Quintus, the Godhog reached up and grabbed the microphone from on top of the speaker and handed it to Sweetie Bell.

"What should I sing?" She asked. Quintus thought about it for a moment then got an idea. He rushed home and got a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down the lyrics to… I am really bad at music, give me a moment here… you know what, just think of a good song, I suck too much at this.

He brought the paper back to the CMCs, and handed it to Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell sang wonderfully, blah blah blah, and thusly had her Cutie mark, which was a note. Yeah, I'm going to be hated by Sweetie Bell fans forever, but I'm just not good with music. At all.

"AWESOME! Me next, me next!" Scootaloo pleaded while Sweetie Bell fainted. Quintus nodded and teleported the speakers back to Vinyl's house. Why he hadn't done that in the first place was a mystery to him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"She should do tricks on her scooter! She's awesome on it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Well, it's just a hobby really, I'm not even that good." Scootaloo said.

"Nonsense! We've seen you riding that two-wheeled vehicle, you're simply amazing!" Sweetie Bell said.

"I think you should try a stunt or two." Quintus said. "Let's go find a steep hill." He added, and walked outside.

After finding a hill steep enough, Quintus built a ramp of orts at the bottom.

"I'm not going off that rickety thing!" Scootaloo called from the top of the hill.

Want me to prove it's strong then?" Quintus asked. Scootaloo nodded, and Quintus picked up a large stone and placed it on top of the ramp. After a few moments of it no braking, Quintus took the rock off.

"Assured yet?" He asked.

"Yeah! Here I goooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The orange Pegasus said as she accelerated down the hill.

Once she was at the bottom and she hit the ramp, she flew about thirty feet into the air and started doing flips and spins in the following order: One 360 degree spin, two back flips, one 180 degree spin (Meaning she was facing backwards now), a… front flip? Would it still be called a front flip if you were facing backwards? Anyway, after that she turned back around and saw the ground coming up at her _very fast._

Just before she crashed, an unseen force stopped her, spun her around, and then lightly placed her on the ground.

"That was pretty amazing up until the part where you almost crashed." Quintus said. "Oh yeah, and cool Cutie mark." He added.

Scootaloo looked at her flank and saw a picture of a scooter with little wings on the handlebars.

"Oh my gosh! AWESOME!" The filly cheered.

The ex-CMCs all tackled him in a hug.

"Uh, you're welcome." Quintus said.

"Oh my gosh we have to tell Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Rarity would probably like to know about this too!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Aw yeah! Rainbow Dash will be so happy when she sees my Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo said.

"Thanks Quintus! Bye!" The three said at once and dashed off.

"That was very sudden." Quintus stated, and he left to go home.

That night, at Vinyl Scratch's house…

Vinyl put the disk into her stereo and went to sit down next to Octavia. After a moment, the two heard 'Ode to Joy'… but in a techno remix!

After smiling at that and listening to the song, Vinyl & Octavia heard… Yeah as I said before, I'm not good with music, so… (INSERT NAME OF POPULAR TECHNO MUSIC HERE) on the violin, cello, bass, and other orchestra instruments!

* * *

><p>Me: We finished!<p>

Pinkie: YAY! I was so _bored_ waiting for you to get back from your brake!

Quintus: Yeah, me too! Anyway, THE CMCs ARE FINALLY NO LONGER ANNOYING ME! HUZZAH! We also apologize for this chapter being as short as the last one.

The three of us: BYEEEEEE!


	12. Chapter 12: Sol of the hero

Chapter 12: The Sol of the hero

Me: We're back!

Quintus: Yep, and what am I supposed to do now?

Me: You have to go to the Sol dimension.

Quintus: Is that the explanation for the title of this chapter?

Pinkie: Yes, yes it is.

Quintus: Fine, let's roll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Sol of the hero<p>

The next morning, Quintus decided to have a little test to see if what Pento had said was true.

He walked outside and flew to the clearing where he often visited.

"Time to see if what he said was true." Quintus said, and he took out his sword (Kuldr Brisingr) and began focusing all of his energy into the gem.

Once he was about ¾ of the way through, he felt a dark presence starting to try to overcome his mind.

_"I am going to win…"_ Pento's voice whispered in his head.

Quintus immediately took all of his power back into himself from the sword, and he felt the presence go away.

"Crud. That demon wasn't lying." Quintus said. "Maybe I should ask for help… No. I don't want to cause a panic. I can do this myself." He added after a moment of thought.

"Hmm… OK, maybe I should ask Ayan. I remember he has something to do with my Gauntlet." Quintus said, and he flew off.

After ten he landed and walked over to Ayan.

"Hi Ayan. I have a question." He said to the wolf.

"Yeah? And that question would be?" Ayan asked.

"Were did my Golden Gauntlet come from? I can't remember much about its origin other than the fact that you have something to do with it." Quintus said.

"Well, you've probably already discovered this, but your Gauntlet has no power on its own. What it _can_ do, however, is combine your energies into Divinity Charge. The Gold it was made of came from a special gold deposit that I'm supposed to be guarding back on Bazitral. Bazitran Gold. 2nd most conductive stuff in the universe, and even then #1 cant create Divinity Charge." Ayan said.

"Thanks Ayan. See you!" Quintus said, and he went to talk to Joe.

"Hi Joe, I have a question. If my Divinity Charge isn't working, how am I supposed to get from world to world?" Quintus asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess you can try using Chaos Control, but there's a high chance you'll go to the wrong world. Why?" The Toonhog asked.

"Ayan told me that my DC comes from being mixed in the gold used in my Gauntlet. I need to get back to Bazitral so I can get back to my Divine Form, and therefore mortal." Quintus said. It wasn't a complete lie. Going into his divine form had nothing to do with the process of becoming mortal, but it WAS necessary to get rid of Pento, ergo mortal without being possessed.

"Hmm… OK. Bye!" Joe said.

Quintus walked back to his house, and packed a backpack full of provisions (Wait, when did he get a backpack?)

"When it became essential for the plot." Quintus said aloud. (Oh right.)

Anyway, Quintus had some provisions packed and he went outside for risk of damaging his house with the Chaos control.

"OK, let's get this over with. CHAOS- CONTRO-." Quintus started, but he was interrupted as Sora, Gold, Blade, Pinkie, Comet, Sonic, and Twilight appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quintus asked.

"I remembered that the gold deposit was hidden, so I was walking over here to help you find it when we finally got to Bazitral. These guys all found out somehow and decided to join me. So, here we are." Ayan said.

"Are you capable of teleporting all of us?" Comet asked.

"Maybe. I'll probably need to rest a bit when we get to the world that I teleport us to. Which, just so you're aware, I might not teleport us to the correct world. Are you all ready?" Quintus asked. Everyone nodded.

"OK then. CHAOS-CONTROL!" Quintus yelled, and everyone disappeared in a flash of light.

Quintus woke up with a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

"AHHH!" He exclaimed, jumping up. He heard laughter and looked around to see a raccoon with green/orange sneakers, black shorts, and a green and white top.

"Marine? Where am I? And why did you scare me like that?" Quintus asked. The raccoon stood up giggled a bit more.

(I'm not going to write it in the accent. Put the accent in yourself) "Well Quintus, I saw you land right over here and I didn't feel like carrying you all the way to Princess Blaze, so I waited right here for you to wake up." She answered.

"You haven't happened to have seen Sonic, have you?" Quintus asked.

"No, but if he's here, he more than likely would have gone straight to Princess Blaze, remembering how Blaze had started to like him a bit." Marine said, chuckling. Quintus, however, was slightly worried.

"Um, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Sonic sort of has a girlfriend now." The Godhog said. Marine's eye twitched a bit.

"Is it that b**** Elise?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure who that is, but no." Quintus said. Marine relaxed.

"Good. Who is it then?" The raccoon asked.

"I'm not exactly sure you know her, but her name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer of Equestria. And yes, she and Sonic raced already." Quintus answered.

"Did he win?" Marine asked.

"Sort of. I was in the race too, and Sonic got second place. Me, then Sonic, and then Rainbow Dash." Quintus said. "I think we should go to Blaze now. I think at least _one_ of the people I brought with me should have met her by now." He added, and they set off to go to Blaze.

On the way they discovered an unconscious Gold the Fox. Quintus took out his air horn and was about to push the button, but he suddenly felt something different. He was changing, but he wasn't sure into whom, and he also wasn't changing of his own free will.

His fur turned black and his blue highlights turned a darker shade of blue. His wings turned owl-like and two katanas appeared in a sheath on the ground next to him.

"What the heck? I've turned into my Sol form." Quintus said.

"You _do_ know this is the Sol _dimension_, right?" Marine asked.

"Well duh. It's just that I didn't _try_ to transform." Quintus said. After a moment they both shrugged and Quintus blared the air horn.

"OK TWILIGHT I'M UP!" Gold shouted, sitting up. "What the heck Quintus?" Gold asked, seeing the Sol Godhog.

"I just woke you up. Also, we went to the wrong world. We're in the Sol dimension. Meet Marine the Raccoon." Quintus said. Marine waved from her spot in the background.

"Uh, hello." Gold said, waving back. "So where are the others?" Gold asked, turning to Quintus.

"Exactly. It seems that we all got separated when I warped us here. But I can say for sure that they're on this planet. I can sense Chaos energy in the general location of Blaze's Sol energy radiation, I'm guessing that would be Sonic, Comet's elemental power is harder to trace, but I can still sense it, Blade has dragon blood, so he's the easy to find, Sora's power levels are super easy to track, and Pinkie and Twilight give off Harmonic energy." Quintus said.

"What about that Joe fellow? I know he's always with you." Marine said.

"Well, the best place to look for a toonhog would probably be wherever everyone is serious." Quintus said.

"So… with Blaze then?" Marine asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Let's go then." Quintus said, and the three set off.

After fifteen minutes, they found a toonhog holding a water balloon hiding behind a bush. A few feet away they saw Blaze walking along, her path leading in front of the bush. Quintus pointed two fingers at the water balloon like a finger pistol and suddenly the balloon exploded. Joe looked around and saw Quintus standing there. Then he turned back around and saw a very angry purple cat.

"Just _why_ do you have the remains of a water balloon?" She asked, pointing to the bits of rubber around.

"Hehe, hi Blaze. How are you doing?" Joe asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am fine, thank you. Now, where you trying to hit me with a water balloon or not?" She asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm… not?" Joe asked.

"Hello Princess Blaze! Nice to see you again!" Quintus called out. Blaze turned and saw Sol Quintus standing there with Marine and an arctic fox she didn't know.

"Hello Quintus. Hi Marine. And who are you?" Blaze asked, looking at Gold.

"Gold the fox. Last Eon Warrior of Mobius." Gold said.

"Blaze the Cat. Princess of the Sol Dimension." Blaze said.

"Blaze, have you happened to have seen Sonic?" Quintus asked.

"No. Why, did you bring him with you?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, but we all got separated when we got here. Have you seen a brown hedgehog, a leather brown hedgehog, a yellowish white hedgehog, a green wolf, a pink pony or a lavender unicorn around here?" Quintus asked.

"Pink pony? No, I haven't seen anyone of any of those descriptions. Have you Marine?" Blaze asked her friend.

"I don't think so. Wait! I remember a bluish hedgehog with gold glowing eyes fly by. I think he shouted something about swords?" Marine said, thinking.

"That was probably Sora looking around for Blade. C'mon, we have to go find them." Quintus said. Everyone nodded and they took off with Joe giving Quintus a thumbs up for saving him.

After a while they saw a blue blur rush past.

"That was Sonic! Hurry, before he gets away!" Gold exclaimed, and he, Blaze, and Quintus took off with Marine and Joe falling behind.

"HEY! We aren't fast!" Joe called out. Quintus and Blaze stopped, ran back, grabbed their friends, and then resumed chase of Sonic.

"Could- you- please- slow- down?" Joe asked through the turbulence.

"Wait a second, cant you just use some of your magic to slow him down?" Gold asked.

"Of course I could, but I cant use magic while I'm in Sol form, and even if I could, slow spells and binding spells are only close range." Quintus said.

"Wait, why don't you and Blaze just combine your Sol energy then?" Gold asked.

"Because it would cause Marine and Joe to spontaneously combust… let's try it." Quintus said.

"HEY!" Marine and Joe shouted.

"Well, after we got out of burn-to-death distance of you guys, of course!" Quintus shouted. Blaze and Quintus tossed Joe and Marine at Gold, who caught them and slowed down to get away from them, and then the two grabbed hands and concentrated Sol energy.

Almost instantly Red fire with Black highlights surrounded them and their speed quintupled. (And yes, that is an actual word.)

They caught up to Sonic in mere seconds. Quintus reached out of the little fire bubble they were in and poked Sonic on the shoulder.

"OW! What burned me- Quintus?" Sonic asked in surprise, seeing the Godhog running next to him.

"Hello! Would you mind slowing down just a bit so you me and Blaze can go back to where Gold and Marine are?" Quintus asked.

"Blaze? Quintus, what dimension are we in?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we certainly aren't on Mobius. This is the Sol dimension." Quintus said.

"Hello Sonic!" Blaze called out.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked, skidding to a halt.

"Yes. It's so good to see you again!" The princess of the Sol dimension cheered.

"Um, hi Blaze." Sonic said, remembering RD.

"All right, I'm just going to say it before things get awkward: Sonic has a girlfriend." Quintus said. Awkward silence.

"Is it that b**** Elise?" Blaze asked after a moment.

"No. Her name is Rainbow Dash, and she's back in Equestria right now. We need to find the rest of the group so we can move on to Bazitral, so we can get a replacement for Quintus's Gauntlet, so he can become mortal." Sonic said.

"You're becoming mortal?" Blaze asked, looking at Quintus. The Godhog nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. "Now come on, we still need to find Pinkie, Twilight, Sora, Comet, and Blade." He added, and the three ran back to where Gold was with Joe and Marine.

"Hey guys. So, any idea where the others might be?" Quintus asked when they arrived.

"Well, I didn't." Joe said.

"But I did. Can't you just use your telepathy to find them?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, if I was SP, Alicorn, or just normal me. Dang, Sol form might be the best pyrokinetic ninja ever, but this form sucks at tracking people!" Quintus exclaimed.

"Quintus?" A voice asked from behind the tree line, and Twilight walked out with Pinkie behind her.

"Hey, we found the Equestrians of our group! Do you two have any idea where Sora, Comet, or Blade might be?" Quintus asked.

"Wait, _you're_ Equestrians? Then that means… Sonic, you're boyfriend with a pony?" Blaze asked, connecting the dots.

"…So? Quintus and Gold are too." Came Sonic's reply.

"Please don't bring us into this." Gold said from the background.

"I agree with the fox. Keep us out of this argument." Quintus said. Sonic glared at the two for not taking his side.

"What? I don't want to have any more royalty angry at me." Quintus said.

"…_More_ royalty?" Twilight asked after a moment.

"Please don't ask. The list is too long." Quintus said. Everyone shrugged and went back to watching the argument.

"Well I um, uh… Oh hey look what's that bye!" Sonic exclaimed and he ran off.

"Eh, we'll get him later. I think I know a way to get back to my normal form. Blaze, is there anywhere that wouldn't have anyone or thing around?" Quintus asked.

"What? Oh, yes. Follow me." She said, and they took off with Quintus carrying Joe while Blaze took Marine, and Gold carried Twilight. Pinkie was bouncing along at the speed of sound next to them.

After a while they arrived at a large clearing and Quintus walked to the middle.

"Stand back." He said, and he began radiating a stupidly high amount of Sol energy. Blaze gasped. She had never seen the full extent of Quintus's fire ability.

After a moment, black fire began creeping along the ground in streams. Once all of those streams had reached fifteen feet away from Quintus, they started moving counter-clockwise. Now Quintus had a ring of black fire around himself. Next he concentrated the fire into a sphere above him, and slammed said sphere into the ground. Once that happened, the fire turned into a tornado and swirled around before finally disappearing. Everyone saw normal Quintus standing there with his quills smoking slightly.

"Yay! It worked!" He said. He mentally searched for the three remaining hedgehogs, looking for Comet first since Elemental power was harder to track normally.

'_Comet, can you hear me?'_ Quintus asked.

'_Quintus? __How the heck are you in my thoughts?'_ Came Comet's reply.

'_Telepathy, remember? Where are you?'_ Quintus asked.

'_I'm with Blade and Sora at the edge of a forest with a temple thingy with a giant gem.'_ Comet 'said'.

'_Thanks. Just stay there, we'll come to you guys.'_ Quintus told him. Quintus told everyone the little conversation.

"That sounds like the spot where the master Sol emerald is. Follow me." Blaze said. The group followed her to the place Comet had described.

They found Sora, Comet, Blade, and Sonic waiting for them.

"When did you get here Sonic?" Gold asked.

"To put it into Pinkie logic: When I ran here." Sonic said.

"YAY FOR PINKIE LOGIC!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"So, are we all ready to try warping again?" Quintus asked.

"Well, yeah, but aren't you too tired from all that Sol energy you used?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with whether or not I can use Chaos Control. So, any one have anything to declare before we set off?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah, how come we didn't get Ayan back yet?" Sora asked.

"Dang it! I knew we forgot something!" Joe exclaimed.

"So how are we supposed to find him then?" Blade asked.

"I don't know. I only found Comet because of his elemental power. Ayan has no magic or powers to speak of." Quintus said.

"So what do we do then?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he will more than likely show up at some point. It will probably go faster if we-." Joe began, but then Ayan came flying down out of the sky and landed face first.

"Wow, I was right." Joe said, seeing the green wolf.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Sora asked.

"I fell." Came the answer.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Twilight said.

"I fell from the sky." Ayan said, still on the ground.

"OK, wise guy, joke's over. How did you stumble upon us?" Marine asked.

"OK, it's like this: I was walking around when suddenly I accidentally step on this spring thing. It launches me into the air, and I fall onto another one, going in a pattern like that for five minutes until I land here." The wolf explained.

"Oh, those must be the bounce pads that are everywhere on this planet and Mobius for some reason." Sonic said.

"Why _are_ those here?" Blaze asked aloud.

"It just makes creating levels easier for SEGA." Sora answered her. Everyone but Quintus and Pinkie stared at him.

"What? It's reasonable. They even created had night stages in Sonic Unleashed because the day stages took too long to make." Sora said.

"Um, what?" Sonic asked.

"4th wall." Pinkie said. Everyone understood… sort of.

"So, before I shout Chaos Control, are we all good then?" Quintus asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

"OK then, CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted.

"Good bye!" Blaze and Marine said, waving.

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Quintus: So where are we going next then?

Me: Well, I'll give a hint: Phoenix tail feather and Holly.

Pinkie, Quintus and I: BYEEEEE!


	13. Chapter 13: The wands are made of what?

Chapter 13: The wands are made of what?!

Me: Well viewers, welcome to the world of JK Rowling!  
>(Whom I do not own, along with all the other stuff in this story.)<p>

Quintus: All OCs belong to their respectful owners, blah blah blah, no ownage of SEGA or Hasbro, ENJOY!

Pinkie: YAY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The wands are made of what!?<p>

Quintus woke up and looked around, then at himself. First detail noticed: He was human.

"Well, at least I know we're not at Bazitral yet." He said, and continued looking around. Second detail noticed: There was a poofy pink-haired (Human) girl unconscious next to him. Quintus lightly poked the girl, and she stirred, muttering "Cupcakes…"

Quintus poked her again. "Hello?" He asked. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She noticed Quintus and her blue eyes widened.

"Quintus? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" The God…human (?) asked.

"It's me, Pinkie! You don't have amnesia again do you?" She asked.

"Pinkie, look at your hoof." Quintus said. Pinkie looked confused for a moment, but then she looked down at her hand.

"OHMYCELESTIAWHATHAPPENEDTOME?" She exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Calm down Pinkie, you just got turned into a human. I'm not sure why, but that's all that happened. Calm down." Quintus said, and Pinkie relaxed.

"So where are we then?" She asked, looking around. They were in a forest of sorts.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think we should get out of here, there's something off about this place." Quintus said, and the two set off, with Pinkie stumbling every few seconds.

After a while they came upon a clearing, one that was filled with spider webs.

"Oh, I know where we are now. This used to be the nest of a giant spider named Aragog. He was pretty much the only arachnid that didn't try to kill me. Sure, he tried to eat Ron and Harry a long time ago, but he never tried to eat me or Hagrid." Quintus said. Then his eyes widened.

"Wait a second… Aragog died _years_ ago. This nest shouldn't be here, even if it _is_ from a spider like him…" He said, and the two turned around and saw, you guessed it, a humongous spider standing there.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed, and ran as fast as they could past it. After a few minutes they made it out of the forest, and the spider was still chasing them, but someone shouted, "STUPEFY!" and a bright flash hit the spider, and it ran away.

Quintus and Pinkie looked in the direction the flash had come from, and they saw a boy pointing a wand at them.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" He asked. Quintus recognized that voice.

"Albus Potter?" He asked. The son of Harry Potter lowered his wand.

"Quintus? Is that you?" He asked. Quintus nodded.

"It's been forever since I've seen you! What year are you in now?" Quintus asked.

"I'm in my sixth year, thank you. Who's the girl?" Albus asked.

"HimynameisPinkamenaDianePiebutyoucancallmePinkiePie!" Pinkie said, jumping up.

"Um, hi? My name is Albus Serverus Potter. Nice to meet you." Albus said.

"Well, have you seen Joe? We all got separated, and we can't get something important without our friends." Quintus said.

"Friends? As in it's more than just you Pinkie and Joe?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. There are 9 of us in total." Quintus said.

"How do you apparate with so many people?" Albus asked.

"Albus, it isn't apparition. It's called Chaos Control; we've been over this. So have you or haven't you seen Joe?" Quintus asked.

"Human or Toonhog form? I think I saw his human for, but I don't know." Albus said.

"He's probably got turned into a human like the two of us." Quintus said. Albus looked at Pinkie.

"So you aren't a human normally either then?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm an Equestrian!" She said.

"Ok, so where do you think your friends might be?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, but won't your parents wonder where you are if you come to help us?" Quintus asked.

"Hmm, you're right. Oh, I know! Here Arnold!" The young wizard called out, and a small owl flew to his shoulder. Albus took out some parchment and a quill, and then gave the letter to the owl. "Send this to mum and dad." He said, and the owl flew off.

"OK, now that that is taken care of, where should we look?" Albus asked.

"I have a feeling at least one of my friends is at Diagon Alley. Let's go there first." Quintus said.

"OK, but how are we supposed to get there? That place is across the country!" Albus said.

"Well, I'm going to guess you can apparate by now, and we have broomsticks, don't we?" Quintus asked, smiling. Albus smiled as well.

"Accio Thunderbolt!" Albus shouted, and a broomstick came flying over to his hands.

"Apparato Spirit Flyer!" Quintus yelled, and a broomstick teleported into his hand in a flash of light.

"Show-off…" Albus muttered. The Thunderbolt is the third broomstick to be made after the Firebolt, meaning it was pretty awesome.

The Spirit Flyer was a custom made broomstick that outclassed pretty much every broomstick in existence.

"Ooh! Cool!" Pinkie said.

"All right Pinkie, hold on!" Quintus said. Pinkie held onto his arm tightly as Quintus and Albus lifted off.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie cheered as they flew.

"Are we there yet?" She asked after a moment.

"Pinkie, we're traveling thousands of miles on wood attached to bits of bristly material. Yes, we're here." He said. They landed and stepped off their brooms.

"Well? In what shop should we look first?" Albus asked.

"I'm going to suggest Oliver's old workshop. Mostly because of-." Quintus started, but then hey heard someone scream.

"THE WANDS ARE MADE OF _**WHAT**_?!" Was the scream they heard.

"-That." Quintus finished. The trio ran to the old wand shop and found it was a girl with purple hair and a pink streak in that hair that had screamed. Standing next to her was a young man with ice blue hair, and he was wearing gloves with strange blue markings on them.

"Gold? Twilight? Is that you?" Pinkie asked. The two whipped around.

"Pinkie?" They both asked.

"And Quintus." Quintus said, walking into the room.

"Excuse me but could you explain why you freaked out so much when I told you this wand had Unicorn hair in it?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Everyone said. "She just got excited because she's always been obsessing about unicorns since she saw one as a little girl, and she got overexcited when she was told that." Albus said, coming to the rescue.

"And you would know so much about this young lady _how?_" The shopkeeper asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Albus said. He hadn't thought this far into the plan. "…She's my sister." He finished. Twilight looked at him angrily, but said nothing. Gold looked a little upset as well, but he was also silent. The shopkeeper stared at them for a moment, but he dismissed it.

"Well sis how about we just take this wand and set off, OK?" Albus asked. He handed the shopkeeper some galleons (Money) and they took the wand and left.

Shortly after they were out of earshot of the store, Twilight turned and looked Albus in the eye.

"Why did you call me your sister? And who are you, anyway?" She asked.

"Ma'am, I'm Albus Potter. Sorry about saying we're related, but I believe the truth would have caused uproar among wizard kind." He said. "Hmm…you remind me of my aunt Hermione." He said as an afterthought.

"Who's that?" Pinkie asked.

"She's my mother's sister in law. My father always told me she was a bit of an egghead, and that she tended to get quite angry at lies and bad first impressions." Albus said. Gold chuckled at that, but he stopped when Twilight glared at him.

"Hehe, sorry. But that sounds just like you." Gold said.

"So what happened to us? Why are we humans, I mean." Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure. Most likely because the Chaos Control changed us to become humans, who are… I wonder what Lyra would do if she discovered this place?" Quintus wondered aloud, but Gold flicked an Eon orb at his face.

"Focus." He said.

"Right. Anyway, turned us into humans, who are more or less the dominant race of this planet." Quintus finished.

"More or less?" Albus asked.

"Oh come on. You and I both know wizards and witches aren't entirely human." Quintus said.

"Fair enough." Albus said, shrugging.

"So where do you think the others might be?" Quintus asked. Gold shrugged.

"Don't know. We were looking for them until Twilight saw the wand shop and walked inside. That's when you found us." He said.

"Well, I'm going to guess that Blade would be wherever Dragons might be." Quintus said.

"Seriously? Does _every_ world have dragons in it?" Gold asked.

"No, but they _are_ in a lot of places." Quintus said.

"So where are we going to go for a place that has dragons?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, there's a black market specially for dragon related products. Blood, liver, even eggs if you know the right person." Albus said.

"Do your parents know that you know so much about black markets?" Quintus asked.

"You are focusing on the wrong details." Albus said.

"So where is this market?" Twilight asked.

"Follow me." Albus said, and they set off. After about twenty minutes of walking, they turned to a dark alley.

"We're almost there. C'mon." Albus said. They walked for another five minutes before arriving at a small group of shops. A young man with a sheath with two swords around his belt and leather brown hair was standing just outside of a shop, muttering, "I could get way higher quality dragon skin on my own."

"Yup, that's Blade. Blade!" Quintus called out. The man looked away from the price board.

"Quintus? Gold? Pinkie? Twilight? Some other guy I don't know? How did you get here?" He asked.

"This is Albus. We found you because, well, we pretty much all knew you would get associated with the dragons of this place in _some_ way or other." Quintus said.

"You got me there. Any idea what the dragons are like in this place?" Blade asked.

"Based on my classes at Hogwarts, they aren't all that nice. They range from the size of the average housecat to the size of, well, a large dragon." Albus said.

"Yeah, that's pretty big." Quintus said, remembering his experiences with Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon.

"One of these days, I'm going to go on an inter-dimensional trip to see dragons." Blade said.

"Well, let me know when you decide to do so. But for now, we still need to find Joe, Sonic, and Comet." Quintus said.

"Wasn't Joe the one guy who had an addiction to butterbeers?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah. And also, never bring up that day again." Quintus said seriously. Albus nodded, and they set off for the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon arrival, they saw a kid with red hair in there with a bunch of empty mugs all around him. "Joe? How many butterbeers have you had?" Quintus asked.

"Forty-two." He said, and fell unconscious.

"I don't know why this keeps happening to him. Butterbeers aren't even alcoholic." Quintus said.

Albus walked over to Joe and pointed his wand at the ex-toonhog. "Confringo." He said, and a small explosion occurred near Joe's rear end, waking him back up.

"I'm up!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yup. Have you seen Sora, Comet, or Sonic?" Quintus asked.

"I think I might have seen Sonic thirty seconds ago." Joe said, still a little confused by the large amount of butterbeer he had consumed.

"Joe, that was me." Quintus said. "So I think we should look for Sora first, any objections?" He asked. No one had any objections, so Quintus used a ramped up version of Apparation. They all teleported to a broom shop, and right off they saw Sora looking through a glass case at the newest racing broom made: The Sky Guardian 500

"It's awesome…" He said. "How much does it cost?" He asked the shopkeeper.

"One million and one Galleons." The shopkeeper said. A vein appeared on Sora's forehead.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Why, is that all you have?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, it's just a meme." Quintus said, appearing behind Sora. The shopkeeper wasn't a breaker of the 4th wall, so he didn't understand.

"Inside joke." Pinkie said.

"Ah, so do you or don't you have the money needed?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Umm…" Sora said, looking to Quintus. He sighed and brought out a wallet, and took out a small piece of paper.

"Quintus allows the shopkeeper of Broom Emporium to withdraw one million and one galleons from vault number seven hundred and thirteen." Quintus said, writing that down. (Yup. Harry Potter fans, Quintus's vault is #713) He handed the man the piece of paper, who took it and read it over a few times before nodding and walking over to the case the broom was in.

"You owe me a favor the size of a small mountain of gold, you know that?" Quintus asked Sora, who only nodded as the shopkeeper handed him the broom. He also handed Sora a cleaning kit and an owner's manual.

"Have a nice day!" The shopkeeper said.

The second Sora was outside he looked at the broom in joy.

"I have no idea how to ride this whatsoever." He said. Quintus and Albus immediately face palmed.

"I just bought you something worth more than One Million Galleons, and you have no idea how to use it?" Quintus asked.

"Pretty much." Sora said, still staring at the broom.

"Fine, Albus and I can give you lessons sometime, but not now. We still need to find the Hedgehog brothers." Quintus said.

"Fine." Sora said unhappily, putting away the broom. "So where are they then?" He asked.

"Well didn't Sonic say Comet loves pranks?" Quintus asked. Everyone nodded. "Well then we should look in the best prank shop this world has: Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes." He finished, pointing to the shop.

"The original owners, Fred and George Weasely, are retired now, but the shop itself is still being run by their friends from Hogwarts." Quintus explained as they walked in. They all saw one guy with a shopping bag that looked like it had the entire store's merchandise in it. Standing next to him was a guy with Blue hair and he was telling the other guy they didn't have any money, unless the shop accepted Gold rings.

"Sonic? Comet?" Quintus asked. The Blue haired one looked up. The other guy's bag was too filled up to see past so he just stumbled around a bit.

"Yeah, we're Sonic and Comet. Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"It's me, Quintus! This is Albus Potter." Quintus introduced.

"Hello. I see you've become quite interested in my uncles' old shop." Albus said, looking at the large bag Comet was holding.

"Umm, yeah." Comet said from behind the large bag of stuff.

"You know there's a spell that can be used to make the inside of a bag bigger, right?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, the shopkeeper used that spell like three times on this bag already." Sonic said. Quintus's eyes widened. Just _one_ of those spells on the average grocery bag would allow it to hold a small baby whale. Umm… I mean… yeah, Quintus once put a baby orca into a magic grocery bag.

"Comet, how much of this store is in that bag?" Quintus asked.

"All of it." Comet answered. Everyone looked around all the shelves and saw that they were completely empty.

"Wow. Where are you going to put all this stuff?" Sora asked. Pure silence.

"You didn't think of a place to put this?" Gold asked. More silence.

"So… no, you didn't think of a place to put this?" Twilight asked. Even more silence.

"That means you're correct." Pinkie whispered. Everyone glared at the bag Comet was behind.

Comet tilted over a bit and a small sphere fell from the bag. It hit the floor and it turned out to be a smoke bomb. It cleared and everyone saw Comet slowly shuffling towards the door. He had only made it about three feet away during the smoke.

"Really Comet?" Sonic asked. Comet tripped and fell over.

"Wow. Just wow." Blade said.

"Hey, you were found at a black market." Quintus said.

"Yeah, but it was a _dragon_ black market." Blade said.

"And how does that make it any better?" Albus asked.

"You were the one who knew about the black market." Blade said.

"Are we all going to keep arguing, or are we going to stop Comet from escaping?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, guys. Way ahead of you." Gold said. All he had done was lift the bag away from Comet, then he and Twilight had started putting everything back on the shelves.

"No way I'm going to be slower than Gold!" Sonic exclaimed, and he dashed over to the bag and started putting everything back away at super speed.

After that everyone started teaming up into two teams: Sonic's team (Sonic, Blade, Pinkie, and Comet.), and Gold's team (Gold, Sora, Twilight, and Quintus.). Albus and Joe just watched as the two groups raced around, putting everything away.

Sonic's team used speed more, but Gold's team had a little bit more magic. Sora snapped his fingers and time slowed down a bit, and Quintus took out a small packet labeled 'rush dust' and sprinkled it over the team. (ATTENTION: RUSH DUST IS NOT PART OF HARRY POTTER. IT'S FROM ANOTHER STORY.) Everyone started going faster, and Twilight's organizing skills really helped out.

Sonic, Blade, Comet, and Pinkie however, had Pinkie Logic, Elemental Powers, Sword Skills, and Speed.

Pinkie threw some of the exploding candies over to Comet, who made a wind blow them to Blade, who used the flat of his swords to knock them over to Sonic, who quickly (Despite time being slowed down) ran to the correct shelves. They kept this pattern up, Pinkie, Comet, Blade, Sonic, until Pinkie got a better idea. They would all run from bag to shelf, doing one shelf at a time with Pinkie bouncing to the upper parts of the shelf, Comet doing the ones below the top, and Sonic and Blade dashing for the lower parts.

After two minutes everyone finished, and they all collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. "Who… Won?" Gold gasped out. Albus looked around the room.

"It's a perfect tie. You all put away a perfectly even amount of prank merchandise." He said, and Joe walked over to the bag.

"Of course, there's still one more piece of tongue taffy in here." He said. Everyone looked at each other, then at the bag, and they all ran to the bag at top speed. Albus picked up the taffy and threw it into the air. Comet caught it first, then Sora stole it mid air, then Blade flicked it out of his hand with his sword, next Twilight took out the wand she had gotten.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said, and it levitated over to her. (Albus and Quintus had given her a few simple spells to try out). Pinkie suddenly ran across the ceiling and grabbed it from her hand.

"Accio candy!" Quintus said, and the candy flew out of Pinkie's hand and over to Quintus. Sonic ran and slid underneath Quintus's arm, grabbing the candy as he went. Gold shot an Eon orb at Sonic's hand, causing him to drop it. All of this happened in about five seconds.

Joe walked over, picked the candy up, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. Everyone stared at him as he stook out his now foot long tongue. He walked over to the cashier and payed him for the candy, then left the store with everyone still staring at him.

"What now?" Sonic finally asked.

"Want to learn how to fly a broom Sora?" Quintus asked. Sora nodded, and they left. "You'll find us in the forbidden forest near Hogwarts!" Quintus said as he left.

"Well, I want to go watch them. Let's go." Albus said, and they all left after Quintus and Sora.

They found Quintus and Sora racing upside down.

"Don't even ask how Sora learned this quickly. I'm not sure either." Quintus said, doing a barrel roll while still going backwards. Albus smiled and got on his own broom and took off after them. Sora's broom was slightly better than Albus's, but Albus had more practice. Quintus's broom was on an entirely different level of awesomeness, and he had gotten it about twenty years ago, meaning he had more practice than both of them put together.

They all flew around until Pinkie of all individual remembered they had a mission.

"Hey! Didn't we forget Ayan again?" She called.

Quintus stopped and Sora crashed into him, then Albus crashed into Sora.

"Dang it! Why does our author have to be so freaking forgetful?" He asked no one in… wait, what was I saying? Oh right… particular.

"So where would he be then?" Gold asked.

"Ummm… Gringots maybe? He _does_ like the mineral gold." Quintus said, thinking. They all walked to the bank, and everyone looked at the little sign very closely. Quintus had read it the day he had set up an account, so he just walked past. Albus had read it too, so he also walked past. Twilight read it in like three seconds, so she walked past.

Quintus walked over to a goblin. "Hello. Have you seen a young man with slightly green hair and even greener eyes?" He asked.

"Yes. He's right over there." The goblin said, pointing a finger at one guy who was looking around the room.

"Thank you." Quintus said, and he walked over to the man and poked him on the shoulder. "Peek-a-boo." He said as Ayan turned around.

"Quintus? Hi!" He said.

"Hey Ayan. Ready to go?" Quintus asked, the ex-wolf nodded, and everyone walked outside. Joe had gotten back to the group at some point, but no one was sure when.

"Ready guys? And Twilight and Pinkie?" Quintus asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Thanks for the help Albus, and tell your father I said hi! CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and they all warped away.

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Quintus: What was up with the sudden organizing race?

Me: Just killing a bit of time, and the part with Joe at the end was kinda funny.

Quintus: Yeah, but now we'll never know whether Sonic's team or the team I was on was faster? (Thinking) Who am I kidding; of _course_ our team was faster.

Pinkie: No way, _our_ team was faster!

Quintus (Still thinking): I hate it when she reads my thoughts.

Pinkie: Then stop thinking out loud!

Me: OK, OK. Stop it. TO THE NEXT WORLD, AWAAAAAYYYYYY!

Quintus: And that next world would be?

Me: Hint: S.A. Those are the initials of a character from the next world.

Pinkie: BYEEEEEE!


	14. Chapter 14: Back where we started!

Chapter 14: Back where we started!

Me: Hello again viewers!

Quintus: Yeah, hi.

Pinkie: What's up with you?

Quintus: I didn't get to use my animagus form last chapter!

Me: Oh boo hoo. So you didn't transform into a tiny hedgehog.

Pinkie: Wait, you turn into a tiny hedgehog as an animagus?

Quintus: Yeah. Ironic, huh? *Transforms into a hedgehog*

Pinkie: Oh my gosh you're adorable! *Picks Quintus up and hugs him*

Quintus: :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Back where we started!<p>

Quintus woke up, and he wasn't a human anymore. He looked around and saw some people staring at him. A sort of chipmunk girl, a walrus, a something or other, and… a semi robotic rabbit?

"Hey, he's awake!" The rabbit called out in a southern accent.

"Um, where am I?" Quintus asked.

"You're in the Freedom Fighter HQ. I'm Sally Acorn. Who are you?" The Chipmunk girl asked.

"I'm Quintus. Quintus The Godhog. It may be a silly request, but could you tell me what _planet_ I'm on?" Quintus asked. He looked down at himself and noticed he was blue instead of his usual yellow. "And could you also get me a mirror to look in?" He added.

"You're on planet Mobius. Antoine, give him your mirror." Sally said. The something or other held up a mirror in front of Quintus's face. He saw that his highlights were yellow.

"Thank you. So this is Mobius, huh? Are you friends of Sonic then?" Quintus asked. It was though he had set off an emotional bomb. Everyone around him started asking questions at once.

"You know Sonic? Where is he? Are Tails and Shadow with him? How do you know him? Has he mentioned any of us? Is he OK?" Were a few among the many questions he got.

"Stop! That's annoying. Yes, I do know Tails. He's probably here on Mobius somewhere, yes Tails isn't with him, and Shadow is back at Equestria, I met Tails and then we bumped into Sonic, and I think I heard him say 'Sally' once or twice." Quintus said.

"What's Equestria?" The rabbit asked.

"Equestria is where Sonic, Tails, and Shadow got teleported. All of my friends, along with four other people; Gold, Sora, Blade, and Comet, were teleported there as well. We stopped two villains, Mephiles the Dark and Discord God of Chaos from throwing the world into, well, darkness and Chaos. After which I fell into a magical pool and was split into ten parts, and I had this whole adventure with putting myself back together again, and still then we fought my evil opposite, Pento, along with an evil unicorn named Sombra. After that I decided to become mortal because immortality was making me go a bit bonkers, so I have to go home where I was created on Bazitral. I used Chaos Control, which isn't as reliable as Divinity Warp, so here I am." Quintus said.

"OK, you're going to have to explain a whole lot more. First, where _is _Equestria? I understand that is where you went, but what is it like?" Sally asked.

"Equestria is a mostly peaceful land ruled mainly by ponies, unicorns, and pegasai." Quintus explained.

"Really? Sounds like a six-year-old's dream." Sally said.

"So is everyone else going to introduce themselves eventually, or what?" Quintus asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Rotor." The walrus said.

"My name is Bunnie Rabbot." The semi robotic rabbit said.

"I am Antoine." The something or other introduced. I have no idea what Antoine is, sorry.

"Well, nice to meet all of you! I have to go though; I need to find my friends so we can get back to our mission. Have you seen a pink pony, a purple unicorn, a leather brown hedgehog with gold highlights and two swords around his belt, a three tailed arctic fox, a green wolf, a brown hedgehog, I guess you wouldn't have seen Sonic if you freaked out like you did, Sonic's brother Comet, or a toonhog?" Quintus asked.

"Well, I think I heard someone running through the forest calling your name earlier. Let's go check the screens, Rotor." Bunnie said, and they all walked to a set of screens.

On one of them they saw a leather brown hedgehog looking around.

(With Blade…)

"Wow, those mountains in the distance seem really familiar. As a matter of fact, this whole place is giving me dejavu." Blade said, looking at some mountains in the distance. He heard a small beeping noise behind himself and saw a small camera with a tiny little screen on it. He looked closely and Quintus and Rotor appeared on the screen.

"Quintus? And random Walrus with whom I am not acquainted with?" Blade asked.

"Yeah. We're back on Mobius in the Freedom Fighter HQ. Where are you?" Quintus asked.

"Back on Mobius? Then that means… Hey! I can see my house from here? I'm at the edge of Green Hill Zone." Blade said, looking at a small village built into the side of the mountain.

"OK, I'll meet you there. CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and he appeared right next to Blade, who jumped back a bit.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Fine. Hold on, CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted again, and they reappeared in the HQ.

"OK, who are we looking for next?" Quintus asked.

"Sally, I've located Sonic." Bunnie said, pointing at the screen. Sonic ran up to the little camera.

"What the? I've only seen camera's like this with… the freedom fighters…" Sonic said. He looked around and seemed to recognize his surroundings. "I'm home!" He exclaimed, and he broke the sound barrier upon takeoff.

Sally immediately turned around, facing the door. Quintus was slightly confused. Sonic had just left, so why did they already turn around? It would be a few more seconds before he-

"Hello!" Sonic's voice said behind him, and he turned around and saw Sonic standing there.

"But how did you get here already? The camera shows that you just left!" Quintus said.

"The cameras are too slow to watch me correctly." Sonic said.

"So you've known Sonic for at least a year and you _still_ haven't made cameras fast enough to watch him?" Quintus asked, turning to Rotor.

"Well, I don't see you holding any cameras capable of recording supersonic hedgehogs." Rotor said.

"I come from an alternate version of Mobius. I prefer to travel at the speed of light, but the best they can do is mach five." Quintus said. Rotor's mouth dropped open.

"Who made them?" Rotor finally asked.

"My friends, Coin the fox and Bill the squirrel did." Quintus said. Most of his memories had about Bazitral had returned by now. Although, how was he supposed to know whether or not he didn't remember something?

"So then who is the alter me?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. But to take a guess, I would probably say you were Savannah the Chinchilla." Quintus said. (That's a joke for one of my friends if she ever reads this.)

"Well then who am I?" Bunnie asked.

"Um… why are you asking? You don't know any of my friends. Maybe we could arrange a meeting between our worlds, though. Also, you would probably be Abigail The Mouse." Quintus said. Bunnie seemed outraged for a moment that she was compared to a mouse. "Calm down. I'm not insulting you. She's pretty much the only mouse in the universe capable of beating me in an arm wrestling contest without me using my Divinity Form." Quintus said. Bunnie smiled at that.

"And who would I be then?" Antoine asked.

"Well, I believe you're an interdimensional oddity, my world also has an Antoine." Quintus said. (I was just too lazy to think of another name.)

"Well, what about-." Sonic started, but Quintus interrupted him.

"OK that's enough interdimensional versions now." He said. "Let's find Sora next." He said, and began pushing buttons on the screen, looking at random places.

"So, Sonic. How have you been doing?" Sally asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah Sonic, how have you been?" Bunnie asked, also walking over to him. Sonic gulped in suspense.

"You tell them this time. I told Blaze." Quintus said to Blade without looking away from the screens. Blade sighed and walked over to Sally and Bunnie.

"Sonic already has a girlfriend back in Equestria." Blade said simply, then he walked back over to Quintus and looked at the screens.

"Is it Amy?" Sally asked after a moment.

"What? No! And EW!" Sonic said, having the horrifying image of kissing Amy.

"Well who is it then?" Bunnie asked. "Is it Elise?"

"What? How would you even know Elise? And again, NO. Her name is Rainbow Dash. She's a Pegasus from Cloudsdale." Sonic said.

"It probably wont help the conversation, but she is also Sonic's Equestrian version." Quintus said from the computer chair.

Sally and Bunnie looked at Sonic with a face that suggested they were about to tease him. (Yup, Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn have achieved troll face.)

"So the only one you could ever date was… yourself?" Sally asked, giggling a bit. Sonic looked like he wasn't sure whether to be relieved they hadn't gotten all freaked out, or embarrassed from the tease. Finally the both of them broke down in laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sally said. Bunnie was also laughing hysterically.

"OK, I found Sora." Quintus said, looking at a screen of green hill zone.

Everyone walked over and saw Sora fighting a group of whatevertheywerecalled bots.

"Hey, those are _ Bots!" Sally exclaimed.

"But weren't all of them destroyed when we finally defeated Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Who? Oh, right. _Robotnic_." Sally corrected.

"Does it _really_ matter whether or not he's called Robotnic instead of Eggman?" Quintus asked.

"Um, no." Bunnie said.

"Didn't think so. Sonic, Blade, ready to go get Sora?" Quintus asked. The two both nodded. "Then let's go!" Quintus said, and he opened his wings and flew off. Sonic dashed off as well, holding Blade's wrist.

A moment after they had left the room, Bunnie commented, "That Quintus rushes into things just like Sonic." She said. "And is just as fast." She added.

"Possibly faster. And with wings, he hopefully won't leave those skid marks that are so hard to get off the floor." Rotor said. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

"Wait, are we suddenly all thinking of having this guy replace Sonic?" Bunnie said, looking up. Everyone thought about it for a moment. C'mon, SEGA. What have you got to lose?

…Fine, be that way. Don't expect me to buy the next Sonic game though! (…Fine, I will get it, but I wont enjoy it as much as I do for [most] other Sonic games!)

"Does anyone else feel as though there was just an argument in this room that we somehow did not hear?" Antoine asked. How did you not hear it? I'm right here!

"It does feel that way." Bunnie said, looking around. I'M RIGHT HERE! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME! Never mind.

With the three hedgehogs, they had all gotten to Marble Zone (Where Sora was) and were running/flying/being dragged as fast as they could. They arrived and saw Sora kicking metallic butt.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sora asked as he jumped above a laser.

"Wait, how did Sora just jump over a laser after it was fired? Aren't lasers just super heated light particles? Ergo, isn't it pretty much impossible to dodge them without being burned into nothing but atom dust?" Quintus asked. Then he shook his head, realizing what he had just said. "Whoa. I think I've been hanging out with Tails and Coin too much." He said, shaking his head some more.

"It's no use!" Sora said, and he took out a weapon they hadn't seen before. It was a sword that looked like Nero's Red Queen only slightly different colors. (Black blade and white handle)

He held up the sword and swung it at the last five 'bots, shouting, "TAAAAAKE THIS!" and destroyed them. Sonic, Blade, and Quintus all groaned. He had just used Silver's line, and all three of them highly disliked the psychokinetic-time-traveling hedgehog. (OK, in Sonic 06 I actually like _being_ Silver, but the boss fight against him SUCKS. Especially with that one glitch that get's you stuck to the wall and your ring keeps coming back every time he hits you.)

Also, sorry Sora for making you say that. You just got your requested weapon in, and I had to balance it out. Sorry.

Quintus walked over to Sora, who hadn't noticed them.

"Nice job man." He said, and Sora, upon instinct, swung the sword to Quintus's throat. Not _through_ it, but pointing the tip right at his neck. Sora saw whom he was pointing the sword at and put it away.

"Sorry." Sora apologized.

"I lost fear of swords to the neck years ago. No problem. Where do you keep all these swords anyway?" Quintus asked, seeing that the sword had seemingly blipped out of existence.

"Probably the same place I put the Sky Guardian 500." Sora answered.

"Could you be more specific? One million and one galleons is a lot of money, even for me." Quintus said.

"Well, where do _you_ keep all of _your_ swords?" Sora asked back. Quintus took a deep breath like he was about to answer, but then realized he didn't exactly know.

"Good point." He said, and they left it at that. Sonic and Blade walked out.

"Hey Sora. Couldn't leave any of the fun to us, huh?" Sonic asked. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Long time no see, Blue." It said, and they turned around to see a green hedgehog with green fur, shades, and a scar across his chest.

"Scourge. Ready to have your butt handed to you again?" Sonic asked cockily. Scourge grinned.

"I've got a surprise for you, Blue. While you were gone I've been sneaking around Mobius, getting _these_." Scourge said, and the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around him. Everyone gasped.

"Uh-oh… That _would_ be uh-oh, right? This is a bad thing?" Quintus asked, not having any experience with Mobius or the Chaos Emeralds. Blade nodded.

"Very bad." He said, and Scourge transformed. His fur turned purple and his eyes turned red as he floated into the air. Scourge dashed at Sonic, who barely managed to get out of the way. Sonic spin dashed at Scourge, who simply backhanded Sonic away. (A/N: Backhand, best defensive maneuver there is, in my opinion.)

Sonic landed on the ground painfully. "Ouch…" He muttered.

Suddenly Blade's eyes lit up. "This was all just a trap! You made it so one of us would find the bots, and then the rest of us would all come here so you could kill us!" He said, then Scourge flew over and punched, which Blade blocked with his swords.

"Duh." Scourge said, and he flung Blade away. Suddenly there was a big flash of light and Scourge was knocked to the ground, but he got up. He turned and saw Gold standing there, his fists glowing with Eon.

"You know, bringing us all together isn't that good of an idea." He said, and charged forward. Scourge caught his ankle and threw him at Quintus, who got knocked over.

Suddenly Quintus felt weird. He had already turned into Chaos form for this world, why was he changing again? His fur took on a light green color, and his tail split into two.

"What the-? I'm in my Eon form now!" Quintus exclaimed, looking at himself. Then he grinned. "I'm in my Eon form now." He said, and charged forward. He gave an Eon fist to Scourge, who was knocked back slightly. Then Quintus changed back.

"What the heck! I'm Chaos again!" He said, and then Scourge punched him away, and fired a chaos spear at him. Quintus just CAUGHT THE CHAOS SPEAR. He threw it to the ground and looked at his hand, which looked like it had been burned where the chaos spear had touched him.

"Ouch." He said, and he fired his own chaos spear at Scourge, who got nailed in the chest by it.

"What? How did you fire a chaos spear without the chaos emeralds?" Scourge asked.

"Who said I needed one? I have some of the master emerald in me, so… CHAOS BLAST!" Quintus shouted, and he fired a beam of energy at Scourge. The purple super hedgehog teleported out of the way, and he said,

"You may have surprised me, but I'll be back!" And he disappeared with the chaos emeralds.

"Dang it! We lost him." Sora said.

"I think we should worry more about Blade and Sonic right now." Quintus said. The two walked over to Sonic, who was unconscious, and Quintus picked him up. Gold walked over and the three/four/however you want to look at it dashed off in the direction Blade had been thrown. They found him with his head stuck in a tree. They pulled him out and ran back to the knothole. There Bunnie told them they had seen the whole fight.

"If Scourge has the Chaos emeralds, then this is bad." Sally said.

"Yeah, we could be looking at the end of a lot of lives here." Rotor said, tightening a screw on one of his machines. After a while, Sonic woke up, and he groaned in pain.

"Did Scourge really beat me?" He asked.

"Yup. Although after Gold came, we managed to scare him off." Quintus said, looking at the arctic fox. Gold nodded, and looked at the screen. A flash of violet went across one, and he focused on it.

"Was that… Twilight?" He asked, staring at the screen.

Quintus looked at the screen as well. "Hey Rotor, how do you make the camera move?" He asked.

"You just push the button and use the mouse." The walrus said. Quintus pushed the button labeled 'Ocean Wave Zone' and moved the mouse to the right. They all saw Twilight there, running away from a buzz bomber that was right behind her.

"There are bugs here too? What the heck?" Quintus asked, and then the robot fired the little pellet thing, which exploded right behind Twilight.

"And they have explosives!?" Quintus exclaimed. He was starting to dislike this Eggman character.

"Yes, yes they do." Sonic said. He had also hated the Badniks, but hadnt Eggman stopped building those things _years_ ago? And, once again, wasn't he in jail?

"Sally, how often do you check the prison cages?" Sonic asked.

"About once every week or so, why?" Sally asked.

"And, when did you last check on Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"About six days ago, wh- ohhhhh. Antoine, go check Eggman's cell immediatley!" Sally shouted. Antoine nodded and ran off. A few minutes later he returned.

"Ze cell was empty!" He exclaimed. "And where did the blue fox go?" He asked, looking around the room. "And the Shadow look alike?" He added, seeing thhat Quintus was gone as well.

"OK, their names are Gold and Quintus, and they went to go get Twilight." Blade said, pointing at the screen. They all saw the remains of the buzz bomber, along with Gold Quintus and Twilight with Quintus waving at the camera before taking off at light speed.

"What are you guys watching?" They heard a voice ask behind them. They all turned and saw Quintus standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Bunnie asked.

"About since Blade pointed at the screen." Quintus said. "Oh look, Gold's leaving too. Wonder how long it will be till he get's here." He added.

After about three seconds after Gold left the screen, an Arctic Fox and a purple unicorn walked into the room.

"Is that a record for speed below sound barrier breakage?" Blade asked.

"_Are_ there records for speeds below sound barrier breakage?" Quintus asked. Sora pulled a chart down from the ceiling and looked at it. The chart was labeled, 'speed records'. Sora looked at the chart for a moment before putting it back up.

"No there are not." He said.

"Was that chart always there?" Bunnie asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Nope." Rotor said.

"Guys, I can see everyone else." Blade said, looking at the screen. Comet, Joe, Ayan, and Pinkie were all on different screens, with each of them fighting robots.

"OK, we should split up and get them all back here." Quintus said. Quintus and Twilight were to go get Pinkie, Sora would fetch Joe, Gold could go to Ayan, and Sonic would get his brother.

As Quintus and Twilight ran to Angel Island, Twilight was asking nonstop questions about Albus and his world.

"So what was with that Albus kid?" She asked.

"He's the Son of Harry Potter, the second most famous wizard from that world. He's named after Albus Dumbledore, who was arguably the best wizard in History." Quintus said.

"Really? I doubt that he could be that great." Twilight said. Quintus's eye twitched a bit.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Quintus exclaimed.

"OK, OK. I just have no reason to belive that he's any better than Celestia or Luna." Twilight said.

"Sure, he cant raise the moon or sun, but Celestia and Luna arent Wizards or Witches, are they?" Quintus asked.

"OK, you win this argument. So, who is Hermione then?" She asked. Quintus laughed.

"I'd forgotten about how you were compared to her. Hermione is a witch who was one of the smartest witches ever to go to Hogwarts. Of course, she was also the 'Biggest egghead in the world', acording to her husband Ron Weasely." Quintus said. Twilight looked a bit upset at that.

"What's wrong with eggheads?" She asked.

"I never said there was anything wrong with eggheads, just that you and Hermione are them." Quintus said.

"Hmph. So, why do they use Unicorn hairs for wands?" Twilight asked, taking out the wand.

"Well, unicorns are magic, no matter what universe you go to. Most of them aren't sentient, like in Albus's world, but in that world the hairs are used for their magical properties. We're here." Quintus said, for they had arrived at the edge of Angel island. Quintus teleported them so they were actually _on_ the island, and they ran off in search of Pinkie.

After a while they spotted the pink pony firing her party cannon at a small army of badniks. They charged forward and destroyed the robots around her. Then Quintus saw one robot holding some sort of laser. It fired the laser at Quintus and the Godhog suddenly couldn't use his powers. Next a robot came in and shot a net over the three of them, and the net electrocuted them.

With Sora, the Ultrahog was dashing through Spy zone, and he was humming the 'mission impossible' theme as he jumped over all the lasers and bottomless pits, and lava pools. Why did a secret base have lava pools anyway? Woudn't that just cause the base to eventually burn into nothingness?

"Probably, but that isnt important right now." Sora said, zip-lining down to where Joe was. He found the toonhog smashing a seemingly endless suply of egg pawns with his big mallet.

"Hello Sora! So nice of you to join me!" Joe said, swiping a few more of the robots away. He took out a lit stick of dynamite and tossed into the crowd. It took out a few eggpawns, and the shards of metal went into other egg pawns, causing them to explode, and _their_ metal shards ETC.

"Nice!" Sora said. "Need any help?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Joe said. Sora jumped onto Joe's hammer, and up into the air, slamming down on a single egg pawn. He ripped the laser pistol away from this eggpawn and threw it at another eggpawn, impaling its eye. The impaled eggpawn let go of it's hammer, which Sora grabbed mid air. He swung the hammer at another eggpawn, and it's head flew off, destroying another one. He threw the hammer away, and it hit a flying robot, and it fell to the ground onto another one.

"Booyah! Power of the chain reaction!" Sora said, shooting lightning all around him, destroying robots and making Joe's quills stand up. Suddenly all the robots he had defeated re assembled and stood up.

"Whoa. _That_ doesn't usuall happen." He said, seeing them walk towards them.

"OK, things just got a little bit more difficult." Joe said. He grinned and took out an even bigger mallet. "But nothing we can't handle, right Sora?" He asked. The ultrahog nodded, and they charged forwards.

With Gold, the arctic fox was running through scrap brain Zone, and he saw Ayan being overpowered by sheer number of robots. He fired an Eon blast and got all of the one on top of Ayan off, but for somereason, they didn't get destroyed.

"What the heck? I should be stronger now that I'm back on mobius and everyone else has Eon! Why didn't they break?" H asked. Ayan got up.

"Thanks. I've tried as well, but these robots are indestructable." The wolf said. An Eggpawn jumped on top of him, but he threw it to the ground. He held up his fist, and it started glowing. After a moment, wolverine like claws made of energy appeared on his hand. He stabbed the robot with tremendous force, the claws sinking into it. The robot's eyes blinked out, but it didn't break. "See? You can defeat them, but they cant break." He said. With that they started beating up the robots.

"So what's with those claws?" Gold asked as he fired an Eon orb into a robot point blank.

"It's an ancestral thing. It's in the gloves, which were passed down from my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great times a thoudand grandfather all the way down to me. They're supposed to be used to guard the Bazitran Gold deposite, but I think they're being put to better use right now. Don't you?" Ayan asked as he made the claws pass through a robots head, short circuiting it.

"Yeah. I do. Wonder what Sonic is doing?" Gold wondered aloud.

With Sonic, the Blue Blur had been running through Mushroom Hill Zone, looking for his brother. He spotted the hedgehog on top of a very tall mushroom. Sonic homing attacked from mushroom to mushroom to get to Comet. He got to the top and walked over to Comet.

"Hey bro! What are you doing up here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic? Finally, I found you!" Comet said.

"And I got you mostly alone, Blue." Scourge's voice said. The two hedgehog brothers looked around to see where the green villain was and saw that he was floating in his super form behind them. Sonic took out the comunicator that Rotor had givren him, and Scourge merely laughed.

"Go ahead, call your friends. They're all preoccupied at the moment." He said. Sonic growled and checked anyway. He saw Sora and Joe being outnumbered a few thousand to two, and Gold and Ayan beginning to run out of steam. Hechecked to see how Pinkie, Quintus, and Twilight were doing. He saw Quintus in a huge cage with Pinkie and Twilight tied up next to him. _Why didn't Quintus just brake the cage?_ Sonic wondered, but then he saw: There was some sort of strange device in the cage, and it was firing a continuous beam into Quintus. _That_ was why he wasn't breaking out. Sonic then called Blade, the only Hedgehog who hadnt joind them.

"Blade? Are you there?" Sonic asked. The screen flickered on and Blade was seen.

"Yeah Sonic?" He asked.

"I need your help. Everyone else has been captured, and Scourge is trying to kill me." Sonic said. Blade nodded.

"OK, but first I need to go get something from White Acropolis." He said, and the screen flickered off.

"What?! But I'm in Mushroom Zone, and I need help now!" Sonic said to no one. "Great. We're doomed." He said.

"Ready yet?" Scourge asked. Sonic nodded, and he homing attacked Scourge, who dodged and fired a chaos spear. Comet shot lightning and stopped the spear from hitting his brother. Sonic landed and jumped up, but Scourge punched him downwards into the ground. Comet created a gust of wind underneath Sonic so he wouldn't hit the ground as hard, but Blue Blur was still hurt. Comet jumped up and launched a large blast of fire at Scourge, who teleported out of the way. Scourge flew over and uppercut Comet. As Comet came down, Scourge was about to fire a chaos spear at him and finish the job, but he was tackled by a cream colored blur.

"OK, I'm here! Am I too late?" Super Blade asked.

"But how? You don't have the chaos emeralds!" Scourge exclaimed.

"I used a dragon soul instead. And also, I think we might be getting company soon." He said. Suddenly, Quintus flew over, but his fur was white instead of blue, and his eyes were electric blue. He fired a extra powerful chaos blast at Scourge.

"Word of advice: If you're going to lock up an embodiment of Chaos, DON"T DO IT WITHIN FIVE FEET OF THE MASTER EMERALD." Quintus said. He focused on his own Chaos power and combined it with the little bit of energy he had gotten from the Master Emerald. His fur flashed all the colors of the rainbow and his eyes turned black with little white dots. He had gone to his hyper form.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!" He said, and shot one hell of a chaos blast straight at Scourge. The purple super hedgehog was blown into the distance, and Blade teleported away to where the anti-Sonic landed.

"FUS RO DAH!" He shouted, and Scourge was flung back to Quintus, who held up his hand, and made it into a fist. Suddenly Scourge was restrained.

"How did you get all of those robots?" Quintus interrogated.

"As if I would tell you! You're nothing but a winged knock off of Shadow!" He shouted.

"Actually, in this story, I'm about Four hundred and sixty years older than Shadow. But again, where did you get those robots?" Quintus asked, tightening his fist. Scourge grunted in pain.

"Fine! Eggman and I have been secretly sending messages to each other. He gives me a list of needed materials for certain robots, I get them and have the robots built, in return I get him out of jail and don't kill him. I just busted him out. Wait… you used the master emerald, right?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, but you are in no position to use that to your advantage." Quintus said.

"Says you!" Scourge exclaimed, and he began struggling, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, says me. CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and Scourge suddenly went back to normal and the chaos emeralds appeared in a circle around him and fell to the ground. Quintus let go of Scourge and he fell to the ground.

"Watch him, I'll go help the others." Quintus said, and he and Blade flew off.

First they flew to where Gold and Ayan, and they used their power to overload all the robots. Next they took the two with them to where Joe and Sora were. The two had gotten ticked off at the robots and just overpowered them with dynamite and Hyper Sora.

They all went back to Sonic and Comet and found that Scourge was gone.

"What happened?" Quintus asked. He was running out of energy, as was Blade, so they both powered down.

"He grabbed one of the chaos emeralds and teleported away." Comet said.

"Uh oh. I know where he went." Quintus said. "We're going to need the Chaos Emeralds." He said. Everyone who could use their power gathered around the Six Chaos Emeralds and Powered up.

"We won't be able to last long in our forms. Let's go." Quintus said, and they all warped to Angel Island. There Quintus saw what he had been hoping wasn't true. Hyper form Scourge was sitting atop the Master Emerald, looking smug.

"Ready for the real fight to begin?" He asked. Sonic growled and spin dashed, which Scourge took and punched back. Sora went to his Ultima Form and flew at Scourge who teleported and smacked him downwards. Quintus's turn to have a go, he flew at Scourge and gave him an uppercut. Scourge regained his balance and fired a lot of chaos spears at Quintus, who teleported right through them. Quintus held a chaos lance in his hand and he threw it at Scourge, who dodged and was shot by an Eon blast by Gold, who was on the ground. Joe placed a little bomb on the end of his mallet, and used his mallet to fling said explosive into the air. Quintus caught it and swung it into Scourge's face. The evil double of Sonic was blown away over to where Comet was, who electrocuted Scourge with a few thousand volts. Scourge fell to the ground to be knocked back up by Ayan's fist. Sonic attacked next with a homing attack at the speed of light.

"Enough! I am going to kill all of you!" Scourge said. He pointed an index finger at Quintus, and a chaos blast was fired at him. Quintus didn't have time to dodge, and he was blown away. Next Scourge flew down to Gold and picked him up, then threw him towards Blade.

"Whoa!" Blade said as he was hit by a three tailed fox going at twice the speed of sound. Blade caught Gold and set them down as Sora and Scourge were duking it out.

Sora was using his Zanpakuto, swinging the chain and slashing the sword, while Scourge was relying on speed and chaos spears. When Sora swung a little bit harder on the chain than usual, Scourge grabbed it, and yanked the chain. Sora was brought over to him, and he punched Sora in the face, then yanked the chain again. He repeated this for a few moments, hitting Sora like a paddle ball before Comet flew up.

"Hey! Look behind you!" He shouted. Believe it or not, Scourge fell for it, and his reward was a blast of fire and electricity to the back.

Scourge turned back around at Comet and glared at him.

"Uh oh… Wait, look!" He exclaimed, pointing behind Scourge.

"I'm not falling for that again." Scourge said, readying a chaos spear.

"Your loss." Quintus said from behind him, and he slammed Scourge to the ground. Then he charged up Chaos energy.

"CHAOS-BEAM!" He said, ad a huge laser of Chaos Energy was shot down at Scourge. The green villain teleported out of the way just in the nick of time, and flew up and punched Quintus in the gut.

"Oomph!" Quintus exclaimed in pain. Scourge then punched him across the face followed by a knee to the stomache.

Quintus managed to block Scourge's next punch, and he flew out of Scourge's immediate punch range.

"Alright guys, all at once!" Sonic called out, and he started spindashing, charging up his light speed dash. Comet surrounded himself in the Elements and prepared to shoot them at Scourge, Gold readied a concentrated Eon Blast, Sora was just going to fire energy (No specific kind. Just plain old 'Blowitskyhigh!' energy) into Scourge's face, Blade prepared his powered up shout, and Quintus had a Chaos Blast prepared.

They all hit Scourge at once, and when the blast cleared, normal Scourge could be seen, and he fell to the ground. Everyone powered down and walked over to Scourge.

"So, where did Twilight and Pinkie go?" Gold asked, looking around.

"I teleported them back to the Knothole after I untied them." Quinus said. "I'm already tired and I think I only have one more Chaos Control left in me. Who wants to go back to the knothole and get the Equestrians?" He asked.

"I got it." Sonic said, and he ran to the knothole and back rather quickly. Twilight and Pinkie's faces asked, "How did we get here?"

"Hi you two. Sonic got you. Are you ready to go?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can get it this time?" Twilight asked.

"Probably, with the help of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds." Quintus said. He placed a hand on the master Emerald and was about to teleport, but then, Scourge got up.

"WTF? Die already!" Sora shouted, and he gave a Rising Dragon Uppercut, followed by a Volcano punch to the ground. Scourge raised a hand into the air.

"Actually, I was going to say I was going to be a good guy now, but since you just beat the crud out of me, I change my mind." He said. Sora looked down at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course not. I'm from Anti Mobius, why would I join the good guys?" Scourge said.

"Oh thank goodness. For a moment I thought I had just caused a series of events that would eventually lead to the destruction of Mobius, Bazitral and Equestria." Sora said.

"What are Equestria and Bazitral?" Scourge asked.

"Oh, Bazitral is the world Quintus comes from, and Equestria is my world, it's all nice and peaceful, and defenseless!" Pinkie said.

"PINKIE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What? Oh…oops." He said.

"OK, so should we put Scourge into jail now until he returns by some unexplainable means, or should we just let him use the chaos emeralds to get away _again_?" Quintus asked.

"I for one think he should be thrown into jail." Sonic said. Everyone else agreed and they had Scourge behind bars before you could finish reading this sentence to a squirrel.

"I will unexplainably get out of here, and when I do, I will conquer the two magical worlds the pink pony just told me about!" Scourge said. After that a random guy walked by and nailed a sign that read 'mental issues' above the door to Scourge's cell.

"Now, with _that_ out of the way, would anything else like to interrupt before I teleport us to Bazitral?" Quintus asked to no one in particular. After a moment of silence, he started to shout, "CHAOS-CONTRO" But he was interrupted as Sonic shouted.

"Wait!" He shouted, and he ran off quickly with Quintus tapping his foot. A few seconds later the blue blur returned.

"OK, I'm ready." He said.

"Good. So no more interruptions then? Nobody has to go to the bahroom or anything?" Quintus asked. Ayan slowly raised his hand, but Joe slapped it back down.

"OK then, CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Me: WHOOHOOO! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!<p>

Quintus: Yeah, but what did Sonic go and do?

Pinkie: He went and found Jet, then beat him up.

Quintus: Really?

Pinkie: No. He left a two boxes of chocolate and a note that said, 'No hard feelings' for Sally and Bunnie.

Quintus: Oh. Wait, werent we supposed to stop Eggman too?

Me: Eh, let the freedom fighters figure it out.

Quintus(Holding up a shiny badge): But They said I was an honorary freedom fighter!

I throw the badge out of the window that no one noticed before.

Me: There, now you don't have to worry.

Quintus: aww, but the badge was all shiny!

Pinkie: BYEEEEEEE!


	15. Chapter 15: Catnip

Chapter fifteen: wait, was that catnip?

Me: We're back with chapter 15!

Quintus: And you probably thought I was finally going to get to Bazitral in this chapter didn't you? Well, this guy (Pointing at me) wants to two more worlds! So, here we go!

Pinkie: YAYYYYYYY!

Me: Also, Werewolf99: My birthday isn't until October 28th. Why did you say happy birthday?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: It IS catnip!<p>

Quintus woke up and three things were noticed: A) He wasn't on Bazitral, B) he wasn't a hedgehog, and C) Something small blue and fuzzy was unconscious next to him. He stood up and found that he had to do so on all fours. He looked down at himself and saw he was a cat!

"Oh no. This means I'm either on earth, or… oh please don't let me be in Riverclan, please don't let me be in Riverclan, please DON'T let me be in Riverclan." Quintus said. He looked at the little fuzzy thing next to him and poked it with his paw. The other cat's eyes opened up to reveal Emerald green eyes.

"Sonic?" Quintus asked, recognizing the eyes. The hedgehog turned cat stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sonic, it's me, Quintus. We're both slightly different." Quintus said. Sonic looked down at himself.

"ACK! I'M A CAT! THIS SUCKS!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, in the Sol dimension, Blaze the cat felt as though some one had asked her to rip apart their soul.

Sonic was mainly blue and he had little bits of white on his front paws and little tufts of fur sticking up along his back and on his head. He had a peach stomach, tail tip, and muzzle.

"You know, you actually resemble your original self a little." Quintus said, looking at Sonic. Quintus, having not been in his cat form for many years, found a small puddle with which to look at himself.

He was mainly light brown (What, you thought he was going to be yellow? Nope!) With bits of black on the tips of his ears, and all the way down in a straight line from his head to the tip of his tail. His paws were white as was his underbelly and his eyes were a glowing amber.

"Wait a second…except for the eyes, I look exactly like the author's cat!" Quintus exclaimed. (I look at the ground next to me at the small cat with green eyes. Yup. Almost got the description exactly.)

"So where are we then?" Sonic asked.

"We are either on earth in cat bodies for some reason, or we are… actually we are on Earth either way. The second thing is we might be in the forest, and…" Quintus trailed off and walked over to a tree and sniffed it.

"Yup, that's Riverclan alright. Sonic, we need to leave this place _right now._" Quintus said.

"Well why? What's so wrong with this 'Riverclan' you speak of?" Sonic asked.

"This place has nothing but water." He said. Sonic turned very pale.

"You'd better lead the way then." He said, and they took off until they reached a river. Quintus jumped in and swam across like an otter, but Sonic was still on the other side.

"Sonic, come on!" Quintus said.

"But I hate water! Even more so now that I'm a cat!" Sonic said. Quintus groaned.

"Why must you make this difficult?" Quintus asked, swimming back over. He grabbed Sonic by the scruff and carried him across the river, and dropped the blue cat unceremoniously on the riverbank.

"So where are we now?" Sonic asked. Quintus walked around, sniffing a bit.

"It's been forever since I've been here. Sonic, welcome to Windclan. They're famous for running faster than any of the other cats." Quintus said, giving a cat grin. Sonic returned the grin.

"Well let's see if they can keep up with the fastest thing alive!" He said, and took of at about 70 MPH. Quintus grinned some more and took off after him.

"Face first is way more fun than two legged running!" Sonic exclaimed. Quintus got next to him.

"Yeah, it sure is! Now look out for that tree!" He said, and the brown cat put on his brakes.

"Tree? What tree? I don't see a- OOMPH!" Sonic exclaimed, running into the tree, and passing out.

He awoke about an hour later with two cats he dint know staring down at him.

"What? Where am I?" He asked, standing up.

"You're in the Windclan Medicine Den. I took you here after that nasty bump on the forehead you got." Quintus said.

"Couldn't you have just used some of your magic on me?" Sonic asked.

"Do I look like a medicine cat to you?" Quintus asked, padding over to him.

"I have no idea what that is." Sonic said. One of the cats he didn't know gasped.

"You don't know what a medicine cat is?" She asked. She was small, mostly gray with brown patches. Sonic shook his head no. The little cat gasped again.

"What about Clan leaders?" "Nope." "Warriors?" "Sort of. Are those guys who fight?" "Sometimes, but only when necessary. The warriors are the biggest strongest cats who-." The little cat started, but the bigger cat put a paw on her forehead.

"That's enough for now, Dashpaw." The bigger Cat said. "Go tell Brightstar that QuintusStar is back, and he has brought friends." The bigger cat added. Dashpaw nodded and ran off. Sonic looked at Quintus.

"QuintusStar?" He asked. Quintus chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his front left paw.

"Well, a while ago I came here and helped the clans unite against some really nasty guys. After that I was given the title, 'QuintusStar', and the 'Star' at the end is only given to leaders of clans." Quintus explained.

"Oh. So, what's a clan?" Sonic asked.

(One rough explanation about how the WARRIORS by Erin Hunter work later…)

"OK then. So where are the others?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. But Brightstar needs to talk to me before we can go. Wait here, and try not to blow anything up." Quintus said, and he walked out of the Medicine den and over to Brightstar's den.

"Brightstar? You wanted to see me?" Quintus asked.

The old she-cat stood up and walked over to Quintus.

"QuintusStar, it has been many moons since Windclan saw you last. How have you been?" She asked.

"I have been well, Brightstar. But I need to find my friends and get home. Have you seen any strange cats around?" Quintus asked.

"I cannot say I have. Maybe they went to the other clans on accident? They would probably not know about the boundaries, as I saw that blue friend of yours didn't even know what a medicine cat was." She said.

"Well, we'll look for them. Thank you for your hospitality, Brightstar!" Quintus said as he left the room. He ran back to where Sonic was.

"All right Sonic, we're going on a journey to get our friends." Quintus said. Sonic sat up from the little bed he was in.

"_Again?_" he asked.

"Yes, again. Now come on, the medicine Cat, Bramblepelt, says you can be OK as long as you don't run into a tree again. Let's go." Quintus said and they left for Thunderclan, which was closest.

When they arrived at the edge, they saw some sort of argument. There were two cats that were fighting.

Quintus quickly stepped in and separated the two cats. When one of them saw Quintus his eyes widened.

"Are you…the Legendary QuintusStar?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say legendary, but yes, I'm QuintusStar." Quintus told the young cat.

"Wow! You're like a legend among us apprentices! It's so awesome to meet you!" she cheered.

"It's always nice to meet kind new people. What's your name?" Quintus asked.

"My name is Cherrypaw!" She cheered, hopping around.

"Nice to meet you. Who is the cat you were fighting?" Quintus asked, walking over to the cat.

"I don't know. He smelled of Thunderclan, but I've never seen him before, and he was trying to sneak over to Thunderclan territory." Cherrypaw explained.

Quintus poked the unconscious cat, and he stood up. He had dark brown fur with platinum fur on his mouth, paws, and a tail tip. His eyes opened up to reveal one blue eye and one gold eye.

"Oomph. Five more minutes, please." He said. He stood up and looked around.

"What happened? I remember walking into the forest, then some small cat jumped and attacked me, and then another cat came in and separated us. Then the first cat called the cat that just came in…Quintus?" The cat asked.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Quintus asked.

"It's me, Sora!" The cat exclaimed.

"Sora? It's a bit hard to recognize anyone with, you know, being a cat and stuff." Quintus said.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a little freaked out when I saw that I was a cat. But it's also very fun!" He said, and jumped up, swatting at a butterfly.

"Sora? You just jumped ten feet in the air." Quintus said.

"Yeah? It's not like I haven't done that before." Sora said.

"How many times have you jumped that high _as a cat_?" Quintus asked.

"Umm, maybe five or six times?" Sora wondered aloud.

"But aren't Skyclan warriors the only ones who can jump like that?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Exactly." Quintus said. "Sora, show me the pads of your paw." He said.

"Um, OK." Sora said, lifting up his paw. Quintus looked at the rough pads on Sora's paw.

"Yeah, you're a Skyclan cat all right. How did you get your pads all rough after not even two hours of being here?" Quintus asked.

"I'm not sure. The first thing I remember noticing after calming down from being a cat, I noticed how strong my legs were, you know, considering I'm a cat." Sora said.

"Why do you two keep saying that?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Saying what?" Quintus asked.

"'Considering I'm a cat' are you supposed to be something else?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be hedgehogs." Sora said.

"Hedgehogs?" Cherrypaw asked.

"More specifically for Quintus, a winged hedgehog." Sora said, looking at Quintus. Cherrypaw's eyes widened.

"Wait, you can fly as a hedgehog?" She asked. Quintus nodded.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOW I HAVE TO SWIM!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you have to swim?" Sonic asked.

"One day a friend of mine dared me to go in the lake. I said, 'Sure, when hedgehogs fly!' and now I have to go to the lake." Cherrypaw whined.

"Well, does your friend know that I'm actually a flying hedgehog?" Quintus asked.

"No, why?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Well then how about we keep it our little secret, OK?" Quintus asked.

"You want me not to tell her?" Cherrypaw asked

"Correct, because if you do, the whole clan would get freaked out at the thought of flying hedgehogs, and we wouldn't want all the clans to fall apart, would we?" Quintus asked.

"OK! I won't tell anyone!" Cherrypaw said.

"Thanks, have you seen any other strange cats besides Sora here?" Sonic asked, pointing to Sora.

"Well, there was one pink she cat who kept bouncing around the forest. We had some warriors chase after her, but she was jumping around from tree branch to tree branch like a squirrel." Cherrypaw said.

"Yep, that sounds like Pinkie Pie." The three hedgehogs turned cat said at once.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Pinkie is one of our friends. She's known for bouncing along really fast." Quintus said.

"And cake." Sonic said.

"And breaking the 4th wall." Sora said.

"And cupcakes." Sonic said.

"And cupcakes." Sora said, shivering.

"But that's what _I_ just said!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about a WAY different cupcakes." Sora said.

"Come on Sora, you and I both know she only does that to _clones_ of people." Quintus said.

"She does? That explains why I heard Sonic's voice screaming in the middle of the night last week." Sora said.

"Actually, that was Shadow. He paid Pinkie to let him make a reenactment of cupcakes with him as Pinkie and Sonic as Rainbow." Quintus said.

"Is that why he was eating blood filled cupcakes the next day?" Sora asked.

"…Yes." Quintus said.

"Am I the only one who is confused?" Cherrypaw asked.

"No, no you are not." Sonic said.

"Moving on, which way did the Pink cat go?" Quintus asked.

"She hopped off in the direction of Shadowclan, but-." Cherrypaw started, but by then Quintus had taken off. He was running at about 50 MPH. Yes, he was slower than Sonic, but Quintus was _avoiding_ the trees.

He arrived at the edge of Shadow clan and stopped. He looked around to see if she had stopped at the border, but no luck.

"I hate going to Shadowclan." Quintus mumbled as he walked across the border. Almost immediately a small black kit tackled him.

"Oomph! Hey, get off!" Quintus said, picking up the angry squirming kit up and placing it on the ground. "Now why are you attacking me?" He asked, looking at the little bitty scratch marks on his back.

"I'm here to defend my clan!" The little kit said, getting ready to pounce again.

"Well, I find that completely unnecessary. Don't you recognize my scent?" Quintus asked. The kit curiously walked up to Quintus and sniffed.

"You smell like Shadowclan!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." Quintus said. (Unfortunately) He thought.

"Have you seen a pink cat around here?" He asked. The little kit thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, she appeared in the camp as though she had just fallen from the trees. Darkstar said she smelled of Thunderclan, so he had her placed in the warriors' den with two cats guarding her at all times. I wanted to have some adventure, and with everyone watching the pink cat, I decided I could get out without my mother noticing. Then I saw you trying to get into out territory, and I started doing my duty as a future warrior: Stopping you." The kit said.

"Well, that was very brave of you, but you shouldn't have strayed away from your mother. I'll take you back to your camp. The pink cat is one of my friends, and I need to get her back." Quintus said kindly, but on the inside he was boiling with anger. How dare they lock Pinkie up! There was no reason to believe she would cause harm to anyone on purpose. The little kit sat down and Quintus picked him up by the scruff and carried him towards the Camp. On the way there, the kit asked,

"Is the pink cat your mate?" He asked. Quintus blushed (As much as a cat can, anyway.) and looked down at the kit.

"What makes you ask that?" Quintus asked nervously.

"Well, I'm good with cat's emotions. I can always tell when someone's angry, or jealous, or nervous, and all that stuff. Based on how roughly you picked me up and the slight crack in your voice, I concluded that you're either related to the pink cat, or she's your mate. Simple elementary, dear Watson." The little kit finished, grinning.

"So you can even break the fourth wall, huh? I think, based on your abilities and personality thus far, you should be able to grow up to be a great cat." Quintus said.

"Thank you, and you're trying to change the subject." The kit said.

"Dang it…Yes, in a way, she is. We use a different term back were we come from, though." Quintus said.

"Really? What would that be?" The kit asked.

"Well, if you tell me your name so the author doesn't have to keep calling you 'The kit', I'll tell you." Quintus said.

"My name is Merrykit!" The kit that I shall now call by his name said.

"Nice to meet you Merrykit. I'm QuintusStar." Quintus said.

"Wow, so are you really a clan leader? And what is the term used by you and your mate?" Merrykit asked.

"Dang it again! And no, I do not lead a clan. But anyway, the term she uses is Coltfriend as to what I am, and I call her my girlfriend. But never should you _ever_ tell anyone about this ever." Quintus growled threateningly.

"Um, OK. But what about the blue cat with three tails sitting in the tree branch above us?" Merrykit asked, looking up. Quintus looked up as well and saw a light blue cat with a tail that split into three parts near the end of it.

"Gold? Is that you? If it is, how much of the conversation did you hear?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah, it's me. And I heard almost the entire conversation." Gold said, hopping down.

"What were the first words you heard?" Quintus asked nervously.

" 'Is the pink cat your mate?'" Gold said, grinning.

"So what happened to you when you woke up?" Quintus asked Gold.

"Well, at first I thought I was just a normal fox again, but upon closer inspection I realized I was a cat. After that I just started exploring, until I saw you carrying a small kit and decided to follow." The fox-turned-cat answered.

"Oh, well _don't tell anyone of this conversation._" Quintus said.

"Fine. But for the record, I am going to cherish this lovely moment that you hate." Gold said, grinning.

"Let's just go get Pinkie, OK?" Quintus asked.

"Fine." Gold said. Quintus picked Merrykit back up and they set off for The Shadowclan camp. Upon arrival a few minutes later Quintus and Gold quietly walked up to the guard outside the entrance.

"Greetings. We are here to retrieve a friend of ours." Gold said.

"Yeah? What makes you think you can just walk on in here, huh?" The guard asked.

"We also have something we think belongs to your clan." Quintus said, placing Merrykit down n front of them.

"Merrykit! Your father and mother have been looking everywhere for you! Why did you have our Deputy's kit?" The guard asked Quintus and Gold threateningly.

"Well, I found him along the barrier of Shadowclan and Thunderclan. I was told one of my friends had been here and decided to go see if it was true. She hadn't been spotted anywhere else, except Shadowclan. Almost the moment I crossed the border, this young kit started attacking me. He told me his name was Merrykit, and that he had left just after my friend had been seen. I brought him back here to his clan, you're welcome." Quintus said.

"Just who are you, stranger?" The guard asked.

"I am QuintusStar, unite-er of the clans." Quintus said.

"Yeah right. Prove it!" The guard said.

"Challenge accepted." Quintus said. Suddenly he Jumped like a Skyclan cat into the air, landing on a very thick tree branch. He held up one paw and unsheathed his claws. In a flash, he had swiped his paw against the base of the branch. Nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do, huh?" The guard asked.

"Wait for it." Quintus said, and after a moment, the tree branch fell to the ground. Quintus fell from the tree and landed perfectly. Upon close inspection they could see that the branch was cut cleaner than any Twoleg (Human) tool could cut.

"Have I convinced you yet?" Quintus asked.

"Well, what you _have_ done is convince me I should not get you angry under any circumstances, but you have done nothing to prove that you are QuintusStar." The guard said.

"Really? Because, in the legends I remember being in, I saved some one by cutting a tree branch in half before it could fall and hit that cat." Quintus said, sheathing his claws.

"Who was the cat then?" The guard quizzed, remembering the legend.

"The cat's name was Redwhisper. I remember because she wouldn't stop telling me that after I saved her." Quintus said.

"Fine, you can pass. But I will, against all better judgment, stop you if you do anything to hurt my clan." The guard said.

"OK, fine then." Quintus said as he walked through the entrance, Gold just behind him.

"So what's up with you? You're acting like you're way more…threatening." Gold said.

"My personality changes sometimes when I take on different forms." Quintus said as he walked.

"Oh." Gold said.

The two walked into the clearing, and all the cats around whipped their heads at them and glared. Quintus and Gold walked calmly into the clearing, and sat in the middle. After a minute or so, the clan leader, Flarestar, walked over to them.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" The old cat asked.

"We have come here because a friend of ours has been held captive here." Quintus said.

"Is this friend a pink cat who calls herself Pinkamena Diane Pie?" The cat asked.

"Yes, that would be her." Quintus said.

"Well, she was trespassing on Shadowclan territory, as are you two. Leave now." Flarestar said, taking a step forwards and unsheathing his claws.

Quintus growled. "I am not leaving without my friend." He said.

"Can we please do this without a fight?" Gold asked.

"Obviously not. Your companion here is very stubborn." Flarestar said."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Gold muttered.

Quintus, meanwhile, was getting very ticked off. "I will repeat: I am not leaving without my friend." He said, growling. He too had unsheathed his claws. "I do not wish for anyone to be hurt either, but if I must, I must." He said.

"Even if you defeat him, how can you defeat an entire clan?" Gold asked.

"Gold, they're cats. The only thing they have is multiple lives, and that's only for the leader. I believe we can take them." Quintus said. "Besides, I have powers, even as a cat. Can you still use Eon?" Quintus asked.

"Sort of. I can't shoot it anymore, but it can be concentrated into my claws and fangs." Gold said.

"Well how much Cat battle practice have you had?" Quintus asked.

"Zero." Gold admitted.

"Well, you might get some in now." Quintus said just before Flarestar leaped at him. Quintus jumped to the side and pounced at the other cat, scratching at his stomach and eyes. Flarestar threw him off and Gold jumped in. He unsheathed his claws, and they started glowing blue. The fox/cat swiped at Shadowclan's leader, but he dodged and swiped back. Quintus was back on his feet and he leaped forwards, landing on top of the leader. Suddenly he shouted out, "Shadowclan! To me!" and all of the warriors started attacking.

"What's going on here? Sonic asked as he and Sora ran into the clearing.

"We got into an argument and now they're all attacking us SO HELP." Quintus shouted from underneath the mass of cats attacking him.

Sonic ran in and tackled one of the cats. Sora just sat there. "What are my powers? Sonic can still run, Gold has Eon, you've got experience, but what do I do as a cat?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST FIGHT THEM!" Gold shouted.

"Fine." Sora said, and he did one of his leaps and landed on top of the pile. He started clawing and biting his way down while Sonic kept tackling the others off. After a while he managed to get next to two scratched up cats.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Not that much. We were more worried about being slowly clawed to death." Quintus said. The four of them all got in a circle, back to back.

"Maybe if I can get some silence, I can get them to stop." Quintus thought, and he saw a thin tree branch overhead. "That's it!" He said, and he ran to the base of the tree, up it, and over to the base of the branch. He held up his claws, and swiped them across the base, then pushed it down for lack of time. It fell and landed directly between the heroes and the Shadowclan cats.

"Are you all going to stop now? I can make another one fall." He said, holding up his claws. "And this time, I won't aim as well." He added.

"Fine, I shall call off the orders to have you killed, and release your friend. Consider yourself lucky you didn't cause more serious injuries to my clan, or I would not be so kind." Flarestar said. "Merrykit, go get the pink cat from her spot in the Warrior's cave." Flarestar said.

"Yes dad!" Merrykit said, and he ran off into the Warrior's den, coming out a few seconds later with a pink she-cat.

"Pinkie!" Quintus exclaimed, hopping down the tree and padding over to her.

"Quintus?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." Quintus said.

"What happened to you? I'm not talking about being a cat, but all the scratches? Was that what all the noise was about?" She asked.

"Er, yes. Are you OK too?" Quintus asked.

"Yup! It was a little scary when I was being chased, but fun! And it wasn't all that nice being put into the den and guarded, but a nice cat named Willowtail kept me company!" Pinkie said.

"That's good to hear, Pinkie, but now we have to leave and find the others." Quintus said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said. Quintus smiled (Sort of. Cat, remember?)

"All right guys, I think we may have overstayed our welcome a bit. Let's go." Quintus said. Sonic glared at him. They left and high-tailed it out of there.

As soon as they crossed the border from Shadowclan to Thunderclan, they all fell over in exhaustion.

"That sucked." Sonic gasped out.

"That was awesome." Sora said.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Gold said.

"So who do we have left to find?" Sonic asked.

"Twilight, Joe, Ayan, Comet, and Blade." Quintus said.

"How did you do that trick with the tree branch? That was pretty cool." Gold said.

"Yeah Quintus, how _did_ you do that?" Sora asked.

"A few dozen years of experience, along with magic powers." Quintus said, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

"Ooh! Cool! Do I have claws?" Pinkie asked. She lifted up a paw and stared at it with her tongue hanging out. After a moment, little claws came out of her paw. "Cool! I'm an adorable killing machine!" She said. Suddenly, a single leaf fell from a tree and landed on her nose. Everyone stared, waiting to see her reaction.

After a moment, she sneezed, and the leaf fell off. She swatted at it with a paw, but it was the one with the unsheathed claws, and the leaf was cut cleanly into five.

"Wow! I really AM an adorable killing machine!" She said, staring at the little parts.

"Pinkie? Could you retract the claws so I don't have the risk of death?" Quintus asked. Pinkie nodded and stared at her paw again, and after a moment the claws disappeared. Quintus walked over to her and touched his nose against hers, sort of a kiss.

"Awwww…" Everyone teased.

"Oh shut up." Quintus said, glaring at them.

"So, we still need to find the others then?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we should get going." Gold said.

"Fine, let's explore the rest of Thunderclan, then we can search Riverclan. But we should probably search Windclan on the way there, because I REALLY don't feel like going to Riverclan." Quintus said.

"Why not?" Pinkie asked. I guess I haven't really given that good a description of her or Gold yet have I? Pinkie is, well, pink, with a stripe of darker pink going down her back, and her eyes are still sky blue. Gold is Arctic blue like usual, and his tail splits into three halfway down. He has white on his paws and the tips of his ears. Darker blue lines went down his front legs from between his shoulder blades and to the parts of his paws where the claws came out.

"This world's version of Mindy, that's why." Quintus said.

"Well, that's enough reason for me." Sonic said, padding off.

"Sonic?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"You're going the wrong way." He said. Sonic realized that he was indeed going the wrong way, and he tuned back around.

"Let's go then!" He said, padding off again.

"Should I tell him that there's a badger nest along that path?" Quintus asked.

"AHHHH!" They all heard Sonic yell.

"I think he's figured that out." Pinkie said, and they rushed over to see Sonic dodging the claws of a badger three times his size. Quintus calmly walked over to the badger was about to swat at him, he jumped forwards and swiped at his nose. Hard. The badger jumped back, startled.

"Now RUN!" Quintus shouted, and they all took off. They finally arrived at the edge of the Thunderclan camp, and Quintus looked at Sonic's face.

"Any scratches or injuries?" He asked. Sonic checked himself over.

"Nope. We're good." Sonic said.

"Good. No need to go to the medicine den, again." Quintus said. He walked up to the guard, who unlike the Shadowclan guard let them pass.

"Thank you." Quintus said as they walked pass. The guard nodded and smiled.

Quintus told them all to wait as he jumped up to the leader's den. He stepped inside and looked around.

"QuintusStar?" A voice asked, and Quintus turned to see an ancient looking cat.

"Yes, it is I. How good it is to see you again, Clawedstar." Quintus said. The old cat nodded, and looked at Quintus closely.

"You haven't changed a bit, quite literally as it seems." He said. Quintus looked at himself.

"I guess I really haven't changed that much over the many moons since we last saw each other, have I?" He asked. "Anyway, I need to ask you something. Have you seen any odd looking cats around here?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry." Clawedstar said.

"Oh, well let me know if one of the hunting groups come back and report anything, OK?" Quintus asked. And when the leader nodded, he smiled and walked out. Then he hopped down and saw the chaos that had spawned in the few seconds he had left everyone alone.

"Get them off! They're too adorable!" Sora said as three small kits climbed around on his back.

"Rawr!" One said adorably. Pinkie was suffering a similar fate, only she was giggling. Gold face-pawed (?) as he and Sonic watched.

Quintus and two she-cats walked over to the little kits (And the ones that were on top of Pinkie and Sora). The three lightly pried off the three small cats that were on top of Sora, then the five on top of Pinkie.

"Aww, but I don't want to go!" One kit said as his mother took him back to the nursery.

"We can come back sometime though, right Quintus?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe. But we have to leave for now." Quintus said.

"Bye!" All the kits said, waving a paw. The heroes turned cats waved back as they left the camp.

Almost halfway to Windclan, a small brown cat suddenly dropped from the trees above them.

"Oomph. That was way cooler in my head." The cat said, and he stood up. "Hi guys! It's me, Blade!" He said.

"Prove it then." Quintus said.

"Why? You know it's me." Blade said.

"Fair enough." Quintus said.

"So how did you find us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. I smelled something on the wind, and I tracked that scent. When I saw you guys I climbed a tree and waited for you guys to come into my path so I could drop down and surprise you guys, but I failed at the landing a bit." He admitted.

"That sounds like the way Thunderclan cats hunt." Quintus said aloud. Everyone stared at him.

"What? Just noticing that you all have traits of the different Clan cats. Blade here just hunted us like a Thunderclan Cat, Sora can jump like a cat from Skyclan, Sonic seems at home in Windclan, and Gold managed to sneak up on me in Shadowclan like a Shadowclan cat." Quintus said.

"What about me? What about me?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down.

"I'm not sure. You've been jumping like a Skyclan cat, but not quite as high. You were running along the tree branches better than a Thunderclan cat, you can run as fast as the average Windclan, and your ninja skills are like Shadowclan. I don't know." He said shrugging. Pinkie's eyes lit up.

"That means I get a class of my own! Pinkieclan, I can see it now!" She said, holding up her paws for emphasis.

"So what do you have in place of your swords?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, my claws are longer than average." Blade said, and he unsheathed his claws. Everyone (Except Pinkie, who was fantasizing about 'Pinkieclan') saw that one claws on each paw was a good three inches longer than normal.

"Cool." Quintus said, unsheathing his own claws and comparing them. Despite the fact that he had used them to cut through almost 6" of wood (Twice today), his claws were little over an inch long.

"So we still need to find Comet, Ayan, and Joe then." Sonic said.

"Pretty much, yeah. Where to then?" Gold asked.

"Well, the only places left are Windclan and Riverclan." Quintus said. "Follow me." He said, and they left for Windclan.

When they arrived everyone looked around at the flat plains.

"There isn't really anyplace to look, is there?" Blade asked after a moment.

"Believe me, there is. C'mon, let's go." Quintus said. They all followed him until he stopped just at the bottom of a small hill. The cat ran up the hill and looked around from the top. After a moment he came down.

"I found Comet." He said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Sonic asked.

"He was on fire and shooting lightning. There aren't that many cats who would willingly catch themselves on fire and shoot lightning from their paws. It actually looks pretty awesome." Quintus said. They all ran to where Quintus had seen Comet and saw six or seven other cats around him.

"Comet!" Sonic exclaimed, running up to his brother.

"Do you know this cat?" One of the cats around Comet asked.

"Yes, he is my brother." Sonic said.

"He was found trespassing on our land, as are you." Another cat said.

"We are just passing through." Quintus said, having caught up.

"Oh? And who are you then?" The first cat asked.

"I am QuintusStar. These are…" Quintus began, trying to think up convincing Warrior names.

"…Yeah, I got nothing. We're from another dimension and we're trying to get our friends. Comet here is one of our friends." Quintus said. After a moment, the cats burst out laughing.

"Have you been eating catnip all day?" One asked.

"No. Not today, at least. We do need to pass through, though." Quintus said.

"Since you have given us such a good laugh, we shall let you pass through. BUT, you didn't steal any prey while you were here, were you?" A guard asked.

"Do we look like thieves to you?" Quintus asked. "…OK don't answer that. But we did not steal any prey." He said after a moment.

"Fine. You may go." The guard finally said. Quintus thanked them and they crossed the border onto Riverclan.

"So what do we do now?" Gold asked.

"We hurry up and leave this place." Sonic said, shaking off the water droplets that had accumulated onto his paws.

"You really need to get over your fear of water and take some freaking swimming lessons." Sora said.

"We should probably head for the Riverclan camp first to ask if they've seen any of our friends." Quintus said, and they set off for the camp. When they arrived, Quintus walked in (There wasn't a guard) and stood just inside the camp.

"Greetings. I am not here to invade your camp; I just need to ask your leader if she has seen any of my friends." He said. The clan deputy, Slashclaw, led him to the leader's den.

"Splashstar, there is someone who wants to see you." The deputy said.

"Really? Who is it?" The leader asked.

"Hello. I am QuintusStar." Quintus said.

"QuintusStar? Which leader died? And I don't remember any deputies named Quintus." Splashstar said.

"I am from somewhere far away. None of the other leaders have died recently. I need to ask you something." Quintus said.

"What would that be?" Splashstar asked.

"Have you seen any of my friends?" Quintus asked.

"Would they be an oddly colored green cat and a blue cat with some sort of branch?" Splashstar asked.

"Yes, that would be them. Do you know where they went?" Quintus asked

"They were walking towards the Shadowclan boundary." Splashstar said.

"Thank you for your help, and may your hunting be bountiful. Good bye!" said Quintus as he left. He told everyone what he had learned and they set off in the direction of the Shadowclan boundary. Halfway there they came across two cats that were fighting a large badger.

"We have to help them." Sonic said.

"Wait. I think they can handle it." Quintus said. After a moment, they all saw that the green cat held up his paw, and claws made of some sort of energy sprouted from his paw. He swiped at the badger, creating three long scratches across its face. The badger turned tail and ran after that.

"Yup, it's them." Quintus said. "Hey Joe! Ayan! Over here!" Quintus said. The cats turned and saw him.

"Quintus!" They exclaimed, running over to him.

"Hi guys! Where've you been?" Quintus asked.

"We woke up next to each other, and we started looking for you guys. Where's Twilight?" Ayan asked, looking at their group.

"I have an idea upon where she might be. Starclan." Quintus said, and Joe gasped.

"She's dead!?" He asked.

"No you idiot, the Moonpool." Quintus said before anyone could exclaim anything. Quintus took off at a bit of a run back towards the Thunderclan barrier, and he turned once he was across. He ran up a stream (Everyone was following) to a pool and everyone saw a small purple cat asleep just at the edge of the water, her nose an inch away from the pool.

"Twilight!" Gold exclaimed, running over to her, but she didn't wake up.

"Calm down, she's just dreaming. I've got this." Quintus said, and he sat down next to Twilight and dipped his nose into the pool. He felt a chill go up his spine before he fell unconscious.

When his eyes opened again, he saw that he was in a deep forest. He noticed a group of cats in front of the purple cat.

"Hey Twilight!" Quintus called out. The cat turned and saw him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me!" Quintus said.

"…Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"No."

"Blade?"

"No."

"Comet?"

"No."

"Gold?"

"No."

"Joe?"

"No."

"Aya-."

"Unless the end of that is Quintus, then no." Quintus said, irritated.

"Kidding. I guessed it was you." Twilight said.

"Quintus?" One of the cats asked. Quintus turned and saw a bright red cat.

"Firestar! How good it is to see you again!" Quintus exclaimed.

"Have you died then, Quintus?" Firestar asked.

"Not yet, my friend. I am still alive." Quintus said.

"Do you know this cat then?" Firestar asked, looking at Twilight.

"Yes, she is a friend of mine, and I need to return home. Would you be able to… wake us up?" Quintus asked.

"Of course! Good seeing you, Quintus!" Firestar said. All the other cats meowed their goodbyes before Quintus and Twilight woke back up.

"Wow, I learned so much from those cats!" Twilight meowed with glee.

"I'm sure you're welcome back anytime Twilight, but we have to get going. Everyone ready? CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FREAKING CHAPTER!<p>

Quintus: And Gold: We actually had…something…like that planned for Christmas, but _juuuuust_ maybe we could slip something in before then.

Me: So, uh I might start working on two chapters that aren't part of the story soon, so be expecting two plot-free chapters.

Quintus: Hint: One of 'ems Nightmare night, and the other's our birthday.

Me: You just spoiled it. Oh well. 10/28 :D

Pinkie: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	16. Chapter 16: Home sweet home!

Chapter 16: Home sweet home!

Me: We're back, and we finally made it to Bazitral!

Quintus: Ah, home sweet home!

Me: Technically it would be home sweet laboratory, but yeah.

Quintus: We were originally going to go to a racing game this time, but we suspected if Pinkie ever discovered motorcycles, the earth would explode.

Me: Yeah…

Quintus: So to make up for it, I let her borrow the extreme gear Jet gave me.

Me: YOU WHAT!?

Pinkie: (From thirty feet in the air) Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Yay!

Me: (Sigh), when will I learn not to let you or Pinkie near vehicles of any sort?

Quintus: You won't. Now can I have my broomstick back and join her?

Me: Sure, and while you guys do that, I'll start the chapter.

Quintus: Wheeeeee!

Chapter 16: Home sweet home!

Quintus woke up and saw that this time none of them had been separated. He sat up and saw that everyone else was still unconscious. He smiled and took out his air horn, but suddenly it exploded. He saw that Gold was pointing his finger at where the air horn had been.

"_Five more minutes" _he said, and he fell back unconscious again.

"Hmph. I liked that air horn." Quintus said. After a moment he realized he was in his normal form. He smiled, and focused on one of his forms, and he transformed into his form back when they were with Albus Potter.

"_Sonorus._" He said, and his voice's volume was multiplied by a hundred.

**"WAKE UP!"** He shouted louder than Blade's shout, but it didn't blow them away. '_Hmm, I wonder what _would_ happen if I used the FUS RO DAH with a magnified voice?' _Quintus wondered as an afterthought.

"_Quietus" _He said after making sure that everyone was good and awake. Now that his voice was normal, he looked around, searching for memories of Bazitral with which to compare to the small clearing they were in.

"Oh this is pointless." He said after a moment. He turned back into a hedgehog and flew into the air. The view was spectacular as the sun was just coming up.

"Wow…" Quintus said, seeing an entire world lighting up. Memories of Bazitral came rushing back, and he knew where he was. He dived back down. "Whoo-hoo! I'm home!" He shouted, flying around the trees and thoroughly scaring the acorns out of a few squirrels.

He stopped back where the group was, and they were all still half asleep. Quintus flew straight up, breaking the sound barrier, and then he landed again.

"Awake yet?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good, because we finally made it." Quintus said. Ayan and Joe looked up, and then at their surroundings.

"We're home!" They both shouted.

"Where to then guys? You're the experts on this place." Twilight said.

"Well, let's head to the Light Defenders' HQ first, we've been away from them longer than usual." Joe said. Quintus and Ayan nodded, and they all took off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but HEY! Wait up!" Sonic said, taking off after them. Everyone else followed, and after a while of walking, they stopped in front of a giant cave with a bunch of signs around it.

"Danger, Keep out" "Do not read this sign" "Do not enter." "Go somewhere else." "If you haven't left yet and are reading this sign, then you need to go find a hobby _other_ than reading signs." Were just a few of them.

Quintus strolled in, and after a few seconds upon entering he disappeared. Ayan and Joe both walked in, and they disappeared as well. Twilight, getting the idea, took Gold and Pinkie in with her, and the three of them all disappeared after they got in. Then Sonic dashed in with Comet, Sora, and Blade. After a moment, a trapdoor opened up beneath them. The trio fell into a roller coaster like cart, and a voice said,

_"Please keep arms, legs, weaponry, and tails inside of the vehicle at all times."_ And a wild ride of loop dee loops, jumps, ascents, descents, and barrel rolls started.

"Whoo-hoo! This is way better than the knothole!" Comet said, enjoying the ride.

"This is too slow, I have an idea!" Sora said, and he jumped in front of the cart and began spin dashing along the path. After a moment, Blade, Sonic, and Comet looked at each other, shrugged, and hopped out as well, spin dashing after him.

After a while they reached the end of the track where everyone but Pinkie was waiting.

"Hey, where's Pinkie?" Sonic asked.

"She somehow managed to get back to the start of the track and do the ride again. Twice." Twilight said, looking up from the game of Solitaire she had started.

Suddenly, Pinkie came down in the next cart and jumped out, crash landing right next to Quintus.

"Hello." The Godhog said before helping her up.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, and he walked through a door before getting an answer.

They all followed him and saw a trio of people near a computer (a mouse, a chinchilla, and a Squirrel.)

"Who's there?" The Chinchilla asked, but then she recognized Quintus.

"Quintus! You're back!" She exclaimed. The mouse pushed a button on the computer console while the Squirrel wasn't looking. A sign reading, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILL appeared on the screen. The squirrel looked at the screen.

"Abigail! You weren't supposed to tell!" He exclaimed. The mouse smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, I know, but it's your birthday, you deserve some happiness!" She said. ATTENTION: to the best of my knowledge, there is not a birthday today. Just wastin' time.

"So…Where were we then? Oh right, Quintus! You're back!" Bill exclaimed. He turned back to his computer and pushed a few buttons. "The Lightose will be here in a moment." He said (Chaotix of Bazitral.)

After a moment of the Mobians and Equestrians introducing themselves, a group of Bazitrans walked in.

"Hi Ayan! Yo Quintus!" One of them said.

"Hello Leo! Hi Nick! How're you doing, Jackson? Hello, Charlie!" Quintus and Ayan greeted them. Sorry, I can only remember Charmy, Vector, Mighty, and Espio. No hard feelings if someone likes the other Chaotix.

Leo the hornet, Nick the Alligator, Jackson the armadillo, and Charlie the Leopard all smiled and said hello back

"Wait, where are the others? Georgia, Coin, Gina and Pedro?" Savannah asked, looking around.

"Pedro?" Sora asked, walking in.

"Gina's Chao pet, remember?" Quintus asked. Yeah, not sure if I said this, but Gina the rabbit's Chao is named Pedro.

"The one that's friends with Fluttershy's pet rabbit?" Sora asked.

"Yup. That's the one." Quintus said. Judging by the information I just gave out, a lot of people are going to suspect Pedro isn't the nicest of Chaos. You would be right.

"Who are you?" Abigail (The mouse) asked.

"Oh, we got a few new friends." Joe said.

"Savannah, meet Sonic the hedgehog, his brother Comet the hedgehog, Sora the Ultrahog, Gold the Fox, Blade the hedgehog, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkamena Diane Pie." Quintus said, pointing to everyone in turn.

"Yupthat'smePinkamenaDianePiebutyoucanjustcallmePinkiePie!" Pinkie said, giving her usual greeting to new individuals.

"Um, hi." Bill said, a bit stunned anyone other than Leo could have so much energy. Leo himself, at the moment, was flying around Pinkie's head in a circle.

"Hi I'm Leo the Hornet!" He said, still flying around.

Nick grabbed Leo by the ankle and dragged him away.

"Again, where are the others?" Savannah asked.

"They're still in Equestria." Joe said, who was at the computer pressing seemingly random buttons.

"Equestria? Hey, stop touching my computer!" Bill said.

"Equestria is where we went last. It's also where Pinkie and Twilight come from." Quintus said, walking over to Joe and taking him away from the computer.

"So I'm guessing your world is filled with ponies then?" Bill asked.

"Yes, but there are also unicorns, pegasai, and Alicorns." Twilight said.

"Alicorns?" Abigail asked.

"Allow me." Quintus said, and he took out his Element of Harmony, transforming into his Alicorn form.

"Quintus, why did you never tell us that you were a winged pony?" Savannah asked.

"I didn't really know myself until… how long ago did we fight Discord and Mephiles? It feels like a while ago." Quintus said.

"I think it was… I don't know, last week?" Sonic suggested.

"Nah, it's been longer than that. Maybe two weeks? How long have we even been gone?" Joe asked.

"Quintus left 20 days ago, and you guys left three days after that."

"And we fought Discord, what, two days after I met up with you guys, so a week and a day ago I found out I was part pony. And before that I got this nifty amulet that allows me to turn into this." Quintus said, taking out the amulet Luna had given him, and he turned into his Werehog form. The Bazitrans other than Joe and Ayan all jumped a bit when Quintus grew fangs and claws. (Not that they had never seen Quintus grow fangs and Claws before, but Werehog somehow seemed a little more sinister than a cat.)

"It's fine, calm down." Ayan said as Quintus laughed and changed back to normal.

"So how are nine Bazitrans, five Mobians and two Equestrians all fitting in one room that seemed full when we walked in here?" Sora asked. Suddenly everyone felt very cramped.

"You just _had_ to ask, didn't you?" Quintus asked as Jackson's elbow went into his face.

"Bill, can you get us outside please?" Savannah asked.

"Sure. Could someone push the big purple button on my computer?" Bill asked, as he had somehow gotten stuck on the other side of the room.

"I got it!" Pinkie said, and she pushed a green button.

"No wait!" Bill said, but a trap door opened up beneath him and Nick, and they fell through it, appearing moments later from a hole in the ceiling.

"I don't even know why I _have_ that button." Bill said as he got the alligator off of himself. Pinkie pushed the correct button this time and the entire floor opened up, causing everyone to fall into little slides that somehow brought them UP to the surface.

"How did we get here?" Twilight asked.

"We created a pretty much all powerful being. Five hundred years ago. We can make a slide that goes up." Bill said.

"You're only saying that because it's totally true." Quintus said.

"I still would've won if Shadow hadn't come down from the sky." Sora said.

"Nah, if he didn't, I would have enough energy left to launch a hedgehog around a planet." Quintus said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sora asked.

"Anytime you're ready." Quintus said.

"Is now really the time for a fight scene?" Pinkie asked.

"Fine, rematch when we're back in Equestria?" Quintus asked.

"Deal man." Sora said, and they shook on it. I hope you look forward to it, Sora.

"Where were we?" Quintus asked.

"I had just asked how we slid _up_ a slide." Twilight said.

"Antigravity." Bill said, grinning.

"I'm sure we'd all love to learn about physics right now we have a mission." Joe said.

"Right. Ready Quintus?" The wolf asked the hedgehog. Quintus nodded.

"How about you just tell me the direction, and I'll take off." Quintus suggested. He had remembered Pento, and he didn't want to be in near anyone while he fought. To his (Slight) relief, Ayan didn't pursue the subject. Instead, he pointed northwest.

"OK, but why do you want to go alo-." He started, but by then, Quintus was a mile or so away.

"I can't say I know what's going on. Why did he take off?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know." Joe said.

"Should we be concerned?" Gold asked.

"Probably not." Joe answered.

"Should we go after him?" Comet asked.

"We would have to be concerned to do so." Joe said.

With Quintus, the Godhog was flying at mach six or so, and eventually he saw a large temple. He stopped at said temple and stood in front of the door. Seeing as there wasn't a guard or anything, he just walked in, but the second he did, a small robot hovered down.

"Password." It said.

"Ummm… Taco Tuesday?" Quintus asked.

"That was last week's password. Close enough." The robot said, and it hovered away.

"That…seemed pointless. It doesn't have anything to do with the story, does it?" Quintus asked me, breaking the fourth wall.

'_No, no it doesn't.'_ I answer.

"OK then. To what is quite possibly my doom, away!" Quintus said, and he charged in an oddly cheery way into the temple.

Several painful booby-traps later…

"Why were there so many painful booby traps?" Quintus wondered aloud as he put out the small fire on his elbow and removed an arrow from his rear. "Well, at least I had plot protection. Otherwise I would probably be dead five or six times over." He said.

'_There's also the fact that you're immortal.'_

"Good point." Quintus said. Then he stared at me. "Is that an indication that you're about to remove my plot protection and have me die?"

'_Ummm… no.'_

"Good." Quintus said. "Let's see, the gold should be right behind this door…" He said, looking at a large metal door. "Hmm, how to get past… There isn't a knob, or a password input-er, or even a safe lock. Oh! Duh." Quintus said as he teleported past the door. "Why didn't I just do that in the first place?"

'_It amused me. Now go get the freaking gold and beat up Pento.'_

"OK, OK, fine." Quintus said. He walked over to where a sphere of gold the size of three big the cats-

"Once again, I have no idea who that is." Quintus interrupted.

Shut up. –Was sitting. He reached out one hand and pressed his palm against it. Concentrating all the energies he had, he moved his energy into the gold deposit. It began glowing, and it started to heat up. For a moment Quintus was worried that he would cause the entire room to spontaneously combust, but nothing excruciatingly painful happened. After a while, Quintus sat down against the wall, utterly spent. All of his power was currently in that large chunk of mineral, slowly being turned into Divinity Charge. Quintus waited…and waited…and waited… finally, he felt a dark presence coming over his mind. Quick as… well, himself, he ran to the gold and re-absorbed all of his energy back into himself. Before the presence could leave, he went into his Divine form and created a magic barrier, stopping it in its tracks.

"Come on Pento, we settle this here, now." Quintus said. A dark cloud of mist appeared, swirling around before taking on the basic shape of Pento. The figure leaped at him, colliding with his head and sinking into his mind. Quintus fell to the floor as he was attacked mentally with everything Pento had. After a moment, he managed to sink into his consciousness.

Quintus appeared in a seemingly endless plain, much like the one where he had last fought Pento, only there wasn't lightning and storm clouds, but instead one tree right in the center. The tree was easily the size of a skyscraper, and it was an oak, or at least the way an oak would look in winter. Quintus, worried since the area felt like summer, knew Pento had something to do with it, and ran to the tree to find Pento attacking the tree. The Demonhog turned to him.

"Well, look who finally showed up." He said, stopping his attack.

"Why are you doing this Pento?" Quintus asked.

"Like I said, your body is the only one capable of hosting my spirit. Since you stupidly didn't lose your Divinity and submit, now I have to come to your mind and destroy _your_ spirit." Pento said, and he turned back to the tree.

"So, I have a tree for a spirit?" Quintus asked, looking at the tree.

"Pretty much. Mine's a pine, but I- Hey stop trying to distract me!" Pento said.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I enjoy not being possessed." Quintus said. He charged an Ultranova.

"And?" Pento asked.

"I'm going to stop you, once and for all." Quintus said, and he fired with all his might. Pento was blown away, and Quintus began examining the tree for any critical damage. Seeing nothing, he sighed with relief, and then Pento punched him in the face. Quintus was flung into the branches, and he didn't come out for a moment. When he did, he was with someone else…was that Super Sonic? What the heck?

"What? Where did he come from?" Pento asked.

"He didn't. This isn't even actual Sonic. This is MY mind, and I can get very realistic memories." Quintus said, a grin forming. Pento's cockiness faded.

"Oh, shi-." Was all he managed before Super Sonic Spin dashed, and another Ultranova was fired.

"Hah, is that all you got?" Pento asked, but then he saw Hyper Sora coming at him, Gekko Ken in hand. "Mother." Pento said cartoonishly before Sora collided.

"Is that all you've-." Pento started again, but then he saw an eight tailed arctic Fox hurtling towards him, fists glowing with Eon. After thoroughly having the stuffing beaten out of him, Pento held up a small sign reading, "OUCH!" Like Wile E. Coyote.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but is that all you got?" Pento asked. Next a crème colored Super Hedgehog with twin swords flew at him.

"FUS RO DAH! And also, take that!" Blade shouted. His shout shoved Pento into the ground, and then he stomped down onto him.

"Are you quite finished?" Pento asked through the pain.

"Almost. Yo Comet, are you ready yet?" Quintus asked. A super powered ball cloaked in fire, lightning, water, earth, and ice shot out of the tree in answer. Quintus jumped into the air and grabbed Comet and started juggling Comet all fancy-like, then threw him at Pento like a slam-dunk.

"Booyah! And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths! _Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh!_" Quintus said, jumping around. Suddenly he saw that Pento was standing up. Out of nowhere, Quintus was punched to the ground. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Ganon? Aren't you supposed to be imprisoned in the master sword?" Quintus asked in surprise. Ganondorf said nothing, and uppercut him into the sky. Next thing he knew, there was a sword slashing at him.

"Dark Meta Knight? How did you get here?" Quintus asked, recognizing the bat winged foe. Quintus opened his own wings and punched DMK away, but a few seconds after, he heard someone shout,

"_Avada kvadra!_" And he narrowly dodged a green jet of light.

"OK, there is no way…" Quintus said, slowly turning around.

"Really? How the F*** is Voldemort in this chapter?" Quintus asked, seeing the nose-less freak.

"Hold on, just a few more." Pento said, and suddenly a large Cyclops creature burst from the ground and it tried to grab Quintus.

"For the love of Arceus, FREAKING DARK GAIA?" Quintus exclaimed.

"Just three more." Pento said. Next, a purple ball the size of a basketball with a black star and little red eyes flew into the air, transforming into a dark look alike Bowser.

"THE DARK STAR! Why me!

"OK, these are the last ones I can think of." Pento said. A dark, ominous fog rolled over the plain, and dark laughter was heard.

Quintus was actually a little scared, until the fog cleared and it could be seen that the two foes were not scary at all.

"Scratch? Grounder? Didn't you guys come over to the good side after that weird monkey took your job?" Quintus asked the two badniks.

"Um, I thought so." Grounder said, trying to think, but that wasn't in his programming.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did, but right now, we're here to fight you." Scratch said.

"With what? You guys were the fourth and fifth worst robots Doctor Robotnic ever made." Quintus said, laughing as he dodged another killing curse and Dark Gaia's claws.

"Which one am I?" Grounder asked.

"That's not important you buffoon, we'll be fighting you with THESE!" Scratch shouted, and suddenly his arm transformed into a giant laser cannon.

"We are? Oh right, we are!" Grounder said, and he turned into a large machine gun. Quintus hovered over so that he was right between the two robots, then teleported just before they fired, causing the two to blow each other up.

"Just as easy as it was last time." Quintus said. "So where did all you other guys come from?" Quintus asked, looking at the other foes that had appeared.

"Dark memories are still memories, Quintus. They just needed to get stirred up a bit." Pento said.

"Thinking, thinking." Quintus said, then he smacked his forehead in sheer DUH.

Quintus put two fingers in his mouth and let out a long, high note. After a few moments, Pento asked,

"Was that supposed to do something?" And Quintus grinned.

"Yup." And a whole bunch of heroes came flying out of the tree. Pento focused on other enemies, and they came from the tree as well.

"I still have my trump card." Quintus said, knowing he would win. It seemed like the good guys were being overpowered (Dammit, why were there like six villains for every hero?)

"Crud, I didn't _want_ to use my trump card!" Quintus said. Reluctantly he called upon the memory of an annoying blue-eyed pink puffball. No, it is not Kirby. Quintus tossed the puffball a microphone.

"Sing away, Jigglypuff." Quintus said, magically making ten foot speakers appear. Jigglypuff grinned, and began her sleep inducing song.

"Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuuuuuuuuuuuff." And everyone fell asleep.

"I still think it's the stupidest attack ever." Quintus said after he unplugged his ears.

"Just you and me, Pento." Quintus said, looking at the Demonhog and his sound proof shield.

"_What?_" Pento mouthed.

"I said just you and me Pento!" Quintus yelled.

_"What!?"_ Pento mouthed again.

"I SAID, JUST YOU AND- oh forget it." Quintus said and he kicked the shield, breaking it instantly.

"Just you and me, Pento." Quintus said.

"Only one problem with that." Pento said, grinning.

"What would that be? You used up all the villains the author could think of, and even a few he couldn't." Quintus said.

"You have many, _many_ memories of me." Pento said.

"Uh-oh." Quintus said, and he turned around to see an army of Pento-s coming from the tree.

"OK, keep a cool head, keep a cool head." Quintus said, trying to restrict the wave of terror.

"One more thing. Wow, that must be the worst one yet!" Pento said. Cold dread spread through Quintus as the Dark Ones came from the tree.

"I'm calm I'm calm I'm calm I'm calm I'm calm I'M NOT CALM!" Quintus exclaimed as he flew around, trying to not be killed.

"Oh! Here's a good memory!" Quintus said. Suddenly, the main six along with Sonic Tails Shadow and The OCs appeared around him. Quintus's element of Harmony appeared around his neck, and He started charging up the Harmony Destroyer back from when he fought Discord and Mephiles. Quintus fired it after a few seconds (He only had to charge it for a short time because it was just a memory, but he did feel a _real_ bit of energy…)

After being satisfied that he had blown everything but the tree, himself and the real Pento up with one shot, Quintus turned behind him and saw that a part of the memory was still there. Twilight's image was firing energy beams at the real Pento, who was getting knocked back.

"Wait, my memories don't last long, why is she… Oh no. Twilight, get out!" Quintus said, running forwards. Twilight stopped shooting for a moment and looked at Quintus.

"I cannot believe you ran off to go fight him without telling us!" Twilight said in an angry tone. "You could have gotten seriously hurt, and then what would I do without you?" She continued.

"Twilight, that's nice and all, but aren't you Gold's marefriend?" Quintus asked.

"This is a message from Pinkie." Twilight explained.

"Oh. Now seriously, get out!" Quintus said. He rushed forwards and placed an index finger on her forehead. She glowed white and disappeared.

Back out of Quintus's mind, Twilight woke up and looked around.

"What the? How did he get me out?" Twilight asked.

"What happened?" Joe asked. Everyone had eventually decided to follow Quintus, and they had found him on the ground, mumbling about Pento.

"He kicked me out. How's Pinkie doing?" Twilight asked.

"She's still ranting about how she should have made him Pinkie promise not to go alone." Joe said.

"Is there anything we haven't tried to help him then?" Twilight asked.

"Eon hasn't done anything, your magic didn't help too much, so really the only thing we can do is wait and hope he wins." Joe said.

Back with Quintus, he was facing off with Pento, and they had both drawn their swords.

"You will never conquer the darkness. Give in and I shall kill your friends quickly." Pento said.

"You won't win either Pento! One of us is walking away, and it sure as Tartarus isn't going to be you." Quintus said, and they charged at each other. Quintus dodged a sideswipe and countered with a stab. Pento blocked the blow (Quintus is using Gold Fire, by the way.) and jumped backwards. The two charged again and slammed blades against each other. They were pushing against each other, and it seemed that Pento was going to win.

"None of your friends here to save you now Quintus. Even if you hadn't gotten rid of the unicorn, I doubt you would be able to beat me." He said. A fiery look went into Quintus's eyes.

"You will not win. I am Quintus the Godhog, Element of Harmony, Triforce of Duty, Embodiment of Chaos, Unite-er of the Clan cats, Graduate of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry along with order of Merlin first class, Dragon rider of Alagaesia, guardian of the Tesseract, Eon Warrior, and extremely badass OC. I WILL NOT LOSE!" With that, he shoved Pento off and did the thing with the super form OCs again, but all at once this time. Quintus charged at Pento with his sword as an Eon blast, a chaos blast, a Kamehameha (from Sora), a steroid-ed FUS RO DAH, lightning fire ice water earth and wind, and another harmonic destroyer hit Pento too. Pento's unearthly screech was heard all throughout the universe, and it slowly died away into nothing.

After a few minutes, Quintus sat up in the real world and looked around.

"Um, I may have left this out, but the real reason I came here was to fight Pento, who didn't actually die." Quintus said.

"Is he dead now?" Joe asked.

"99.9999999999999999999999992% chance that he is, yeah." Quintus said. Pinkie ran up to him.

"Hi Pinkie, Twilight gave me your message, and I'm really sorry for scaring you like tha-." Quintus started, but he was cut off as she hugged him tightly and repeated the message Twilight had given him.

"Pinkie…can't…feel…ribs…" Quintus said through the bone-crushing hug. Pinkie let him go and after staring at him for a moment, hoofed him across the face.

"Ow. I guess I deserve that." Quintus said. A few seconds later, he gasped as Pinkie kissed him. When the kiss broke, he just stared into space for a few moments.

"That… was probably the best part of this trip so far." Quintus said, still staring off into space. Pinkie giggled.

"So… are you mortal then?" Sora asked, trying to break the silence.

"Nope. I'll do it when we're back in Equestria." Quintus said.

"Why not now?" Comet asked.

"One because I'm enjoying this moment, and Two because there's more magic in Equestria. The only place here on Bazitral where I could find a place magical enough is the lab where I was born, and… well, you all saw my depressive form." Quintus said.

"So, are we going to do the Chaos control through the universe thing again?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, we can just use one of the teleportation devices we use to find Quintus whenever he goes to another world." Ayan said.

"Are you guys staying here then?" Quintus asked.

"No way man! We're buds, I ain't leaving ya!" Joe said as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Cool. So, don't I have to be in the world for the machine to take you there?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Let's head back to base and get back to Equestria." Ayan said, and they all took back off for the LD HQ.

After a few goodbyes to the other Light defenders and the Lightose, Quintus used Divinity Warp to get back to Equestria, and everyone else got into giant machines that warped away the second Quintus disappeared.

Quintus sat up and looked around. He was in Canterlot Castle. He stood up and walked to the door to the room he was in and stepped out. After a few moments of walking he heard a conversation. A rather loud conversation at that. He put an ear to the door and he could hear Celestia's voice.

"Blueblood, I do not think you are being just about Quintus's presence in Equestria!" He heard her exclaim.

"But it isn't fair! I'm supposed to be the only prince in Equestria!" Another voice (Who Quintus guessed was Blueblood) said.

"Blueblood, you are just going to have to except the fact that you are no longer the only royalty of the male variety." Celestia said. '_That makes it sound creepy'_ Quintus thought.

"But Aunt Celestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't like him!" Blueblood said.

"Blueblood, you haven't even met him before." Celestia said.

"So? He's undermining my authority!" Blueblood said. Quintus decided he didn't like this blueblood character very much.

"Blueblood, you will have a chance to meet him at the next grand galloping gala. I expect you to be kinder this year." Celestia said.

_'The gala? I'll have to ask about that later, I need to find the others.'_ Quintus thought, and he quietly walked out of the palace and flew back to Ponyville.

Me: WHOO HOO! Maybe a bit of an anti-climatic ending, but still, an awesome chapter!

Quintus: I was all like, I am Quintus, shazam! Kapow! Boom!

Pinkie: I'm still slightly angry with you for not telling us about Pento.

Quintus: I said I was sorry!

Me: BYEEEEE!


	17. Chapter 17: Trixie and I

Chapter 17: THE END (not)

HOLY CELESTIA I JUST REALIZED I HAD THIS SITTING IN MY DOC MANAGER! Sorry for not posting it!

Me: welcome, everyone! Here's dah newest chaptar!

Quintus: Yup, and Werewolf99: I am aware that I deserve the hoof shaped bruise, but there is no way in nightmare moon I am coming anywhere near your pits.

Pinkie: In this chapter, our very own author is coming into the story!

Me: Only for a bit. But I'll be back for important events and holidays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Trixie and I.<p>

Quintus searched around Equestria, and he eventually found everyone in the cave where they had 'fought' the dragon. Go figure. Anyway, once he got home, Quintus started working on getting ready to become mortal. Once or twice he had to ask for Coin and Tails's help with measurements and his Mecha Quintus form. After about a week, Quintus was down to about three forms he would have to prepare for when Pinkie ran into the room.

"Oh hi Pinkie, what's up?" Quintus asked.

"Quintus! There's a magician in town and she's calling herself, 'Trixie the great and powerful'!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"Pinkie, I've had seen a lot of so called 'magicians', and when you compare them to the stuff I've done in just _Equestria_, it doesn't seem that cool." Quintus said.

"So, you're not coming then?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course I'm coming, just let me figure out why hot dogs come in packs of ten when hot dog buns come in packs of eight and I'll-." Quintus began, but Pinkie grabbed his wrist and took off.

After thirty seconds of wondering when Pinkie had learned how to break the sound barrier, Quintus saw that there was a stage with a blue-ish unicorn standing on it.

"Behold, Trixie the great and powerful!" the unicorn said.

"Want to say _why_ you're so powerful?" A pony asked.

"Trixie defeated an Ursa major, one of the most feared creatures of the Everfree forest!" Trixie shouted.

"Gasp! Where's your proof then?" Quintus heard another pony ask. Trixie walked backstage, and then came back with the tip of a bear claw the size of the average mini van. The crowd ooh'ed and ahh'ed.

"Hey!" Quintus saw Rainbow Dash fly up from the crowd. "It isn't nice to brag here!" She shouted. After a three second wait, he said in unison with her,

"Because that's my job!" Trixie merely laughed at them and said,

"Trixie laughs at you! Trixie can do anything you can do better!" She said. At this Quintus heard Shadow shout,

"You think you can beat the ultimate lifeform?" And both he and Trixie snickered.

"Does emo rodent believe he can defeat the great and powerful Trixie?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, 'Emo Rodent' does!" Sonic shouted from the crowd. Shadow growled at Sonic, but he looked at Trixie, crossed his arms, and said,

"Challenge accepted."

**One chaos spear and two magic spells later…**

Shadow was hanging upside down from a flagpole.

"I hate this world." He said. Everyone was too busy laughing to get him down. Except Sonic, who had challenged Trixie as well. Sonic was literally running circles around her, creating a small tornado. After a moment of watching, Rainbow Dash joined in, doubling the size of the tornado and adding a rainbow hue. Trixie's horn lit up, and she shot a blast of lightning through the wind, and rainbow fell out of the air as her wings stopped flapping. Trixie cast another spell and a root appeared out of the ground, causing Sonic to trip and fall.

Next Sora jumped forwards, and Trixie fired a spell at the sword he was holding. The sword started glowing.

"Oh, that looks bad." Sora said, looking at it. After a high-pitched noise, the sword shot a bright light out, hitting Sora in the eyes.

"Ahh! My sword has turned traitor!" Sora shouted as he stumbled around. Quintus grabbed him by the shoulder and said some words in the ancient language, and Sora's sight was restored.

"You might want to try something else." Quintus said. Sora nodded, grinned, and stepped forwards. He took out one of his beam katanas.

"Oh, is rodent going to hurt Trixie with his little flashlight?" Trixie mocked. Sora growled and jumped forwards again. Trixie shot the spell again, but it reflected off the beam and hit Trixie's cape, setting it on fire. Trixie threw the cape to the ground and stepped on it quickly as Sora high-fived Quintus. Trixie put the still smoking cape back on and her horn lit up. She fired a bolt of magic before Sora could react and there was a bright flash of light. Once it cleared, Quintus saw a small hedgehog (The actual animal kind) on the ground in front of him.

"Uh, wait right there." Quintus said as he warped away.

**One retrieval of essence of Mandrake Root later…**

Quintus gave a small bottle of brown liquid to Sora, who turned back to normal when he drank it. Meanwhile, Blade was going against Trixie.

"FUS RO DAH!" He shouted, but a small bubble appeared around Trixie before the force could hit.

Blade threw one of his swords at Trixie, it popped the bubble, but she stopped it with her magic and sent it back at Blade. Ensis jumped in and used her buffing magic so Blade could catch his sword. Blade caught it, and he charged at Trixie. Trixie's horn lit up, and… a seventy-freaking-foot dragon appeared? Blade stopped in his tracks.

"Blade, not to spoil it or anything, but that isn't real!" Twilight shouted. Blade lightly tossed one of his swords at the dragon, and it went straight through it, no blood, no tearing of flesh, nothing. Therefore, Blade casually walked through the dragon, and it disappeared. He picked up his sword, and used his shout to propel it at Trixie, cutting off the top of her hat. Trixie looked at the little piece of fabric that fell to the ground, and she lit up her horn. There was a loud and bright explosion where Blade was standing, and he was launched off.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Quintus shouted before Blade hit the ground, and the hedgehog levitated for a moment an inch away from the dirt, then Quintus dropped him. Now it was Comet's turn. He and Trixie were shooting lightning at each other, and then Comet introduced fire to the brawl. Yay, fire! Trixie used a deflecting spell before her cape could catch fire again, and it hit a building instead. Comet shot some ice at it, then started to spin dash. He covered himself in lightning and fire, then launched forwards. Trixie teleported to the side, and Comet missed, but he turned around and came back at her. Trixie's horn lit up, and a ramp appeared in front of her just before Comet hit. He flew into the air and landed in a tree, causing it to catch fire.

"Brisingr!" Quintus shouted, and the fire was put out. Comet fell out of the tree, unconscious.

Next, Tails and Gold walked up. Tails readied his arm cannon, and Gold got some Eon charged.

"Ha!" Trixie laughed. "Do two freakishly tailed foxes think they can stop Trixie with a tin can and a light show?" Trixie mocked. Pure silence.

_'I wonder if she has good life insurance' _Quintus thought. He turned and saw Fluttershy quivering with rage.

_'Oh, she's dead upon a few dozen levels.'_ Quintus thought.

After several loud explosions and an angry mob, Trixie was seen running from town.

"Yeah! You'd better run!" Shadow shouted from the flagpole.

**About 1 mile and twenty minutes later…**

Trixie sat down on a rock just outside the Everfree forest and started crying. (Yeah, I know. First I make you hate Trixie then I try to get you to feel sympathetic? Just keep reading.)

Suddenly Trixie heard someone screaming from above her.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM FAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!" The voice screamed, and suddenly a pony crashed to the ground a few feet away from her. Trixie stood up and walked over to the crater. Through the smoke, Trixie managed to spot a unicorn, which stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd make a sonic style entrance. How does that blue blur survive without serious brain damage?" He asked. The pony looked around, and Trixie saw a protrusion from his head, meaning he was a unicorn.

"Wait, where's my backpack?" The unicorn wondered aloud. Suddenly, a bag came down from the sky and landed on the unicorn's head.

"Ouch! Oh, here it is." After a few moments of rummaging, the unicorn stood straight up and looked around.

"Strange, I thought for sure my watch was in here, and my hat." He said. A small watch fell from the sky and clonked him upon the head.

"Ouch again! OK, I found my watch, and I probably shouldn't ask this, but where's my hat?" he quickly covered his head. A few seconds later, a fedora drifted down and settled in front of him. The unicorn picked up the hat and placed it on his head. Suddenly he exclaimed,

"Oh my gosh I'm a pony! I thought the machine would turn me into a hedgehog! Stupid doctor, not letting me drive the TARDIS after last time." He grumbled. He rummaged around in his backpack and took out a pad of paper and a quill.

"OK, I thought I had a pen, but whatever." The unicorn said. He used his magic to write something that Trixie couldn't see, and suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, Trixie saw that the crater was gone, and that the unicorn was standing where it had been. He spotted Trixie.

"Hello there! Would you be able to tell me where I am?" He asked. He was light gray, and his mane was short and black. He had a cutie mark of a pen and paper on his flank, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"Who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, me? Well, sometimes I'm called Quintus, other times just Quin, a few people back at home either call me Quintavius or the disco ball guy, but right now I go by 'Author'. Would you be Trixie? I can't see very well without my glasses, they should be in here somewhere…" The unicorn rummaged around in his bag some more, but after a minute he just muttered, "Oh forget it." And he picked up his paper and quill and said,

"And he was wearing glasses" as he wrote. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the unicorn (Which Trixie still hadn't decided which of his names to use) was wearing glasses.

"Wait, you are called Quintus? As in, the rodent?" Trixie asked. The unicorn frowned.

"He doesn't like to be called that. He prefers 'King of awesomeness', but he's actually a Godhog. So you _are_ Trixie then?" The unicorn (Who Trixie finally decided to call Author.)

"Yes, I am Trixie the great and powerful! What kind f magic were you doing with the crater and your glasses?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, that? I just write the story, and it happens. Could you point me in the direction of Quintus's house? I should know where that is, but I've never actually _been_ to Equestria before." Author said. Trixie quickly devised a plan. She smiled.

"You will be helping Trixie get her revenge." Trixie said. Her horn lit up.

"Why would I do that? I'm not a villain." Author said. Then he noticed Trixie's lit horn. "Uh-oh." He said, and then he was hit with the spell, and his eyes turned white and his free will faded.

**With Quintus…**

The Godhog was measuring explosive materials (IT had nothing to do with his mortality, he just wanted to blow something up) when suddenly he remembered something. He turned to Pinkie and Sora, who were there with him.

"Is it Saturday?" He asked. Pinkie nodded.

"Yup!" She said. Quintus face palmed.

"Oh crud. Author said he was coming to visit this chapter in his note, remember?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah? And?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, he hasn't been _in_ Equestria before." Quintus said.

"Calm down. I'm sure he's doing something Plot related." Sora said as he picked up the barrel of gunpowder.

"And besides, we'd know if he got in trouble, right? Wouldn't the sky get all ominous or something? Meanwhile, outside, the sky suddenly turned ominous.

Quintus looked at Pinkie.

"Probably just coincidence." She said.

"Pinkie, you and I both know that when it comes to Magic and the fourth wall, _nothing_ is ever a coincidence." He said.

"Fine, let's go look for him. But we get to blow stuff up when we get back, right?" Pinkie asked. Quintus nodded.

"Yes, we can blow stuff up. Now let's go." He said.

**Back with Trixie and I…**

Trixie was controlling Author via mind domination spell. Trixie led him back into Ponyville, and then onto where her stage still was.

"Author, Trixie demands that you write of everyone returning to see my show!" Trixie shouted at him. Author nodded, and wrote, 'Everypony went back to where Trixie had been performing her mediocre magic tricks' and all the citizens and Mobians, and Bazitrans reappeared.

"What the-? How did we get here? And why are you back?" Some random pony asked.

"Trixie is here to get her revenge! And now she has help from unicorn she just met! Author, write of a force field appearing so they cannot escape!" Trixie shouted. Author did so, and a big purple force field appeared around all the people. Quintus (Who had been brought there too) gasped as he saw the pony onstage with Trixie.

"Oh #%*, that's the author!" Quintus exclaimed.

"Really? So _that's_ what he looks like as a pony!" Pinkie said.

"Well, why is he helping Trixie?" Sora asked.

"Crud, I forgot to tell him they have mind control spells here!" Quintus said.

"Really? How stupid are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, did _you_ think mind control spells were going to be a problem? No!" Quintus said.

"Good point." Pinkie said.

"Are we just going to stand here then, or what?" Sora asked.

"I vote for 'or what.' Let's go!" Quintus shouted, and that drew Trixie's attention to him.

"Oops." He said when the bolt of lightning came towards him. He narrowly dodged it and he dashed forwards.

"Joe, I would be very grateful if you could toss me a frying pan right now!" He shouted. The toonhog nodded and pulled a frying pan from somewhere, and he tossed it to Quintus. Quintus caught it and he was about to clonk Author upside the head with it, but Trixie shot another spell at him. This spell turned the Frying pan into a large spider, which Quintus quickly dropped and jumped away from.

"Ahh! I hate spiders!" Quintus exclaimed. Using his magic, he lifted the spider into the air, and he flung it all the way off into the Everfree forest. He looked at Trixie, and he was about to summon Kuldr Brisingr, but he got a better idea. He focused on one of his forms, and he started growing, larger and larger. Eventually he fell onto all fours, and his fur started hardening into scales. His wings also grew scales, and they lengthened to a good thirty feet each.

Quintus roared, and the force field shattered into nothing. Trixie craned her neck to stare up at Quintus's face. Two lizard eyes and a mouthful of fangs stared back.

"Eh-heh-heh, maybe Trixie should- AUTHOR, WRITE OF TRIXIE'S MAGIC POWER INCREASING!" Trixie shouted. There was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, Quintus saw Trixie's horn lit up.

"_Hrrrrr_." (Translation: Not a very nice word at all) He muttered just before he was hit by the blast. Quintus's head snapped back, and he roared in pain. After a few moments, Quintus returned back to his normal form.

"So you want a magic fight? Fine, I'll give you one." Quintus said, and he transformed into the form he had been back when they were traveling with Albus. He flicked his wrist and a wand came out of his sleeve and into his hand. It didn't look like it was made of wood, though. Wood didn't shine like gemstone.

"Oh, that's because it's not actual wood. It's from the stone trees in the Dwarven Mountains of Alagaesia, with a core from Hylian Fairy essence." Quintus said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Wait a second, who am I talking to? The author is hypnotized." He asked. Oh, I'm the back up writer. Author activated me when he warped into Equestria.

"Oh, OK." Quintus said, and he faced Trixie. Trixie's horn lit up, and Quintus raised his wand.

"Confringo!" Quintus shouted, and the air in front of Trixie exploded. Through the explosion, a bolt of sparks flew and hit Quintus. Quintus was knocked back, and he looked to see that his robes were scorched where the spell had hit.

"Aw, I liked these robes!" He said. "Brisingr!" He shouted, and this time a jet of fire came from his wand.

Trixie shot a jet of water at the fire, then a second jet at Quintus.

"Adurna aptr!" Quintus shouted, and the water stopped and flew back at Trixie. A very wet and very angry Trixie was now staring at Quintus with her horn lit up.

"Oh Hades." He said before getting picked up magically and smashed into the ground. Quintus looked at something behind Trixie and he smiled.

"I win." He said. Trixie looked behind herself and saw nothing.

"Why does rodent say he won win Trixie is about to be victorious?" She asked before turning back around.

"Because you're gullible enough to fall for that." Quintus said as he took the pad of paper and quill from the author.

"Let's see… Trixie suddenly lost her magic boost…" Quintus said as he wrote. Trixie felt her power slipping away.

"And the Author was no longer hypnotized…" He said as he continued writing. The swirls faded from the unicorn's eyes.

"What the- Where am I?" He asked aloud. He saw Quintus holding the paper and quill, and he snatched them back.

"I remember now. You," He said, looking at Trixie. "Used mind control and made me put the entire story in jeopardy!" He shouted.

"And you," he went on, looking back at Quintus, "Didn't tell me they had the Imperius curse here!"

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be an issue, and I also didn't know, so uh-." Quintus started, but he stopped at the look Author gave him.

"Weren't you going to take the TARDIS here?" Quintus asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, but the Doctor wouldn't let me after last time's, ah, incident." Author said.

"Oh yeah… the damage wasn't really _that_ bad, was it?" Quintus asked.

"Apparently, yes it was." Author said. He was not a happy individual.

"Soooooooo, are you going to stay, or what?" Quintus asked.

"I said I was going to get out once the chapter was over, so that's my plan." Author said.

"Technically, you said 'only for a bit', but OK." Pinkie said.

"Well, I guess I should clean up this mess, so…" Author said. He picked up his Quill and wrote,

"A magic wind rushed through the town, cleaning up all the burnt spots and getting rid of all the garbage." And it not really that coincidentally happened.

"Well uh, I guess I just leave then… bye." Author said, and he was about to write his way back out of the story, but he was stopped by Twilight.

"Wait! Who're you, what's your name, what was that magic you used, what was the spell you used to boost Trixie's magic, (Deep inhalation) could you use that spell on me, what's your cutie mark mean, how do you know Quintus and Pinkie, oh wait that's a silly question, do you know Princess Celestia, do you know Luna, what's your favorite color, what was that magic, oh wait I already asked that, -." She was probably going to go on to infinity (Or at least until I ran out of questions), but Author held up a hoof.

"No. I'm the author, that's my name along with a few others, story control magic, I just wrote it and it happened, I think it might not be entirely legal if I did, I'm a writer, I thought up Quintus and I met Pinkie via fourth wall, no it isn't a silly question, yes I know Celestia and Luna, blue, and yes, yes you did." He said.

Twilight was shocked. Eleven (Technically twelve if you counted Celestia and Luna separate) questions instantaneous? How?

"I did it through the power of because I said so." Author said.

_What the? How did he know what I was-_

"Well if you don't want me reading your thoughts, don't think them in italics. It makes the words more noticeable." Author said. Twilight blinked. Quintus had said something like that not too long after they had met.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I wrote it." Author said.

"Oh come on! How are you reading my mind?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm reading the story, which displays what you are thinking." Author said.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Twilight shouted. Author looked out of the screen and grinned.

"Confusing, isn't I?" He asked aloud. Then he picked up his paper and Quill again and he was about to warp away again, but Quintus and Pinkie stopped him.

"C'mon, please stay a little bit!" Quintus said. Pinkie put on puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeease? We have cake!" She said, holding up a giant cake. Author looked at the cake.

"Fine. A slice of cake, then I'm gone till October of the twenty eighth." He said.

**One explosive party later…**

"Bye guys! Thanks for the cake Pinkie!" Author said. He wrote of returning back to the Author's room, and with a loud bang and a flash of light, he did.

"Well he was nice." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I wonder when he'll realize I have his wallet." Quintus said.

* * *

><p>Me: OK, we finished the chapter! And I- hey, where's my wallet? And how come Quintus isn't here in the Author's note?<p>

Pinkie: Before he puts two and two together, we'd like say, Hey! We're Doing a story with Kyla from Team iNSaNiTy, called 'Eagle feathers dipped in sea green' If you haven't checked it out yet, do so now!

Me: WARNING: it is on my profile, but not hers. Enjoy that and this!

Pinkie: BYEEEE!


End file.
